Blood Dragon
by BuddyitsDerek
Summary: Kuro 'reaper' Akashiya, vampire assassin, looks for a new beginning after leaving his family in the dust after his last 'Hit' contract and pursues a future where he can control his own destiny, and boy does he find one, follow Kuro as he battles foes with a smile on his face (slightly over powered OC but still not god like) harems, lemons and typical all around badassary await
1. prologue

** Prologue**

**A/N: ok so this will be my first fanfic, I'm hoping I will get some nice constructive criticism from you guys so my writing will improve the farther we go down the good old story road. Anyways for the Japanese terminology I will be using some since I'm not Japanese, sooooooo yeah**

**Now, my first few chapters may be short due to myself just getting the hang of this as well as I'm just popping a story in to "get my feet wet" so to speak so bear with me here for... mmmmm 1 chapter. Quick things on what I will be doing is changing a few of the systems of the universe so my character can fit in neatly to form less confusing and all that is not explained will be throughout the story. Thx **

**I do not own anything other than my oc, other mention items are owned by their creators respectively ;)**

**XxX**

"_Translated languages"_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**[Ddraig]**

**{Albion}**

**XxX**

**Russia, Omsk / streets/ 11:00 pm**

Walking down the streets of Omsk Russia was a teenage man at the age of 18 years 6'3" in height and a average muscle build, he had messy black spiky hair with dark red eyes that seemed to scan everything around him, he was wearing a black trench coat and a black turtle neck underneath, black pants and black shoes for running, a pair of black fingerless gloves fit on his hands to finish he had a black choker around his neck with a rosary attached dangling near his collar bone and in the middle of the rosary was a red gem.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his coat pocket 'black jack shilack' reached in to answer; looking at the screen it read 'thunder' for confirmation

"Verification code 'thunder' confirmed, flash, Reaper speaking" the boy now known as Reaper answered quietly

"Verification code 'flash' confirmed, anonymous speaking, good to hear your there on time, here's the gist of the job. Targets should rendezvous at this location around midnight so be there at around 35 before for a good bird's eye view from the roof, they will be bringing 'precious' cargo for an arms trade to the a private Kazakhstan militia, find the cargo and destroy it, eliminate all targets leave non alive, payment will be transferred to your account on completion, I hired the best, I expect the best, don't make me regret my investment" said the distorted voice of 'anonymous'

"Considerate done" Reaper answered plainly

"Good, I tagged where the 'drop' should be on the text you should receive now" the distorted voice said and not a minute after did Reaper feel a small vibration in is phone signifying the message was received

"That is all... Good luck" 'anonymous' said before hanging up.

After hanging up Reaper simply continued down the street for a bit to kill time

'heh, 400 confirmed mission completions and they still sound worried, they gotta learn to loosen up and smell the roses, sheesh, never met 'em face to face and I can already tell they have white hair from stress' Reaper giggled internally at the high possibility of his thoughts actually being true

**[Keep it down would yea, sleeping here] **said a deep voice in Reapers head only to make Reaper giggle harder

'Heheh, I can so see you with white hair to Ddraig' Reaper teased back only to get a growl in return

**[Don't even think about that Reaper Akishiya that's nowhere near funny] **Ddraig growled back

'Wow you sounded allot like father there for a second, the only thing you're missing is... heheh... white hair hahahahahah' Reaper laughed internally while keeping an emotionless façade on the outside

**[...]**

'Heheh get rekt' Reaper said claiming his verbal war victory over Ddraig, taking a gander at his watch Reaper simply nodded and went down an empty ally way

'Time to go to work' Reaper thought before vanishing into thin air

**XxX**

**Russia, Omsk/abandon warehouse/ 11:50 pm**

A couple miles outside the border to Kazakhstan stood an abandon warehouse that looked 20 years from its prime, walls looked liked like a simple brick could smash though it, the roof looked like Swiss cheese due to hole's of various sizes all along the length of the warehouse and the only thing worth a batted eye was the big rusted metal door's at the front and back that could at least hold an angry Russian soldier at bay for a second, all n all the warehouse looked like hammered shit

"Meh, the place could be worse, at least it's standing... for now" Reaper said from on top of a radio tower across the street to where the warehouse should be. At 12:05 a 3 truck convoy came down the road and 2 minutes after the first convoy came did another come down the opposite road

'Six trucks total, armored windows, targets have arrived' Reaper organized in thought while watching 4 men in total enter the warehouse while 10 men stayed outside to guard both side entrances leaving 5 men on one side while the rest stayed on the other

'Package confirmed, now to choose what side to take... mmmmm hey Ddraig you awake?' Reaper asked to his inner neighbor

**[ yup and I guess the right side maybe, there's less lighting and its basically the back door so when you go there you can work your way back to the trucks when you're done your 'hunting'] **Ddraig said with what sounded like he air quoted it

'Alright, right side it is, and good observation Ddraig I think your starting to get the hang of this... finally' Reaper at first praised and then spiked a tease back to Ddraig causing its desired effect

**[Hey! I was observing you for the last 400 hit missions in 8 years, sure it was hard for me to watch what you call 'stealth' instead of doing what a true dragon should do and screw stealth and just, what do you call it, ahh yeah that's it... Leroy Jenkins into the fray like a badass, but I guess this kind of grew on me after seeing the faces of your targets when you strike... I forgot to mention, I notice you are surprisingly happy today, normally your cold and angry to everyone but today your joking, teasing and, well your freaking laughing what's up?] **Ddraig asked his host with genuine surprise, Reaper seemed to ponder that comment for a second then replied

'I'm just happy is all, I mean after I complete this 'hit' I will finally be done my 400 hit bet I did with father a while back and I'll able to go to an actual school instead of being home schooled, I remember reading about this I prestige's school in Japan called 'Kouh Academy', I've always wanted to learn about the Japanese culture and language its intriguing' Reaper respond's to Ddraig's question with a small smile while he moves behind the trees to get to the back of the warehouse

**[I see, well I can't fault you there, but I feel there's another reason you want to leave] **Ddraig asked, and immediately notice the change in Reapers attitude to one of pure hate

'There is another reason I want to leave and that's because of _her _end of story the less I have to think of _her, _the less gruesome and colder I will be to people' Reaper said with great amounts of killing intent. After a while both Ddraig and Reaper went silent to commence the operation due to Reaper approaching his first target who for cliché reason's went to take a piss in the woods. Stopping in his tracks Reaper disappeared in red like mist.

As soon as the target entered the darkness of the woods Reaper appeared out of the red mist behind the unsuspecting soldier, in a fast motion reapers hands grabbed the man's head and twisted with seemingly no effort at all, hearing a satisfying snap and tear of the man's neck muscles and bone, Reaper gave a simple tug and the man's head was ripped off from the neck. Letting the body drop to the ground Reaper quickly tossed the severed head into a bush and notice the man's buddy coming over to check on him. Thinking fast Reaper disappeared again into the red mist for cover and concealment

"_Boris, you still there, were did you-"_Boris' buddy was silenced when Reaper reappeared doing a 360 spin behind the Russian 3 feet in the air and with a quick flick of his wrist Reaper sent a glowing red kunai throwing knife directly into the back of the Russians skull ending his life as quickly as possible before hitting the ground Reaper vanished into red mist and then reappeared near the entrance of the back gate

'Three left on this side, nine left in total... and that's not counting the three I'm looking at' Reaper thought planning his next move. And not a minute later Reaper sprang into action grabbing the first man by the head Reaper did a spinning neck snap, after dropping the first guy Reaper disappeared in red mist and quickly reappeared in front of the second Russian guard with another red glowing kunai knife in both of his hands, quickly stabbing the second guard in the eye socket with his left kunai and at the same time throwing the other into the other guards eye effectively kill both at the same time while making no noise at all... expect the bodies hitting the floor with two thuds

'To easy' Reaper thought while the two Kunai's that were sticking out of the guards eye socket vanished into red particles. Walking over to the smaller door beside the big metal one, Reaper seemed to walk through the door without opening it

**[Gotta love being a vampire, wouldn't you agree partner] **Ddraig internally said only to get a nod and a small smile for a response. Disappearing in a red mist Reaper moved closer to the four VIPS. Standing nearly right behind the one guard standing behind his boss while they deal the weapons

'Standard weapons trade, ak-47's, ak-47u's, and RPG's, the usual order I see, I guess we can go loud Ddraig' Reaper internally said to Ddraig's happiness

**[YES! Finally we can cut loose, use me I wanna 'stretch my legs'] **Ddraig happily replied enticing a predatory smile to spread on to his face

'With pleasure' Reaper replied flicking his wrist to create an invisible barrier around the compound so not to attract unwanted company. With that Reaper appeared behind the guard with a gold handle guarded silver bladed sword [a/n: search up coresword in by the-5 he's good ;)] in his right hand and a black gauntlet on his left that covered reapers forearm and finger's, a big red spike ran along the outer side of his forearm and jetted out passed the elbow by 2 feet and to finish a big red gem sat at the top of his hand.

"Now let's kick some ass" Reaper said with a feral grin on his face and his red eyes becoming slitted and were glowing a dangerous crimson red that struck fear into the hearts of the grown Russian men but they did not run like real men, they're Russian, no surprise there

"_kill him, demetri, Yuri, kill him n-akkk"_ at first the Russian yelled but then he was hit by a red kunai in the neck causing him to choke on his own blood, quickly running at inhuman speeds Reaper leapt at the one known as demetri and with a flash of silver demetri was sliced from the left shoulder down to his left hip, cleanly cutting him in two, noticing 'Yuri' about to shoot his rifle Reaper seemed to vanish from the visions of the Russians but in super human standards this was only a quarter of his speed.

Appearing to the Russian's right side and quickly bisecting him with his coresword, sensing a danger to his left side due to years of combat training as well as easily sensing, smell, and hearing the human running at him to deliver a downward struck. Simply closing his eyes and sending his elbow directly into the humans face... ouch

"Well, that felt good" Reaper said while pulling the elbow blade out of the humans face

**[You said it, been awhile since I've tasted human blood] **Ddraig said sounding delighted at the taste of the blood on his gauntlet, that seemed to disappeared in to red like particles

"Ddraig, your become more and more like a vampire each year, please control your urges, I'd rather you stay as the dragon you are now, don't let my influence control you... too much" Reaper said calmly while absorbing the blood on his coresword, savoring the taste

**[Well how nice of you partner, I will try to stay as I am, but you'll need to feed me more often, I'd rather not go into withdrawal... do we have a deal] **Ddraig asked and Reaper could actually picture Ddraig with puppy dog eyes, but then shuddered at a dragon doing such a thing as that.

"Deal" Reaper quickly replied when the doors to the front entrance opened and in came the last five Russian guards who are shocked to see their commanding officers dead at a '_kids'_ feet and did the best thing possible... shoot. Acting quickly Reaper summoned a 'blood mist shield' in the shape of a hexagon that formed right as soon the bullets began to fire and for a few seconds the warehouse was filled with the echoing noise of the sound of gun fire

The barrage of bullets ended shortly after signaling the needed to reload. Taking advantage of today's modern weapon draw back Reaper shot off to the closet target and that was the guy with the fastest reload time, flicking his wrist Reaper cut the man down the chest this time going for quick and easy kill's instead of the bloody dismemberment's earlier and uses 'blood mist dash' to get to the second target at record time to quickly slice him across the stomach the blade seemed to ignore all forms of resistance and completely cut the Russian in haft, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of his targets Reaper used 'blood mist dash' to get in between two more soldiers

Grabbing one soldier's head with his clawed hand and stabbed his sword into the other Reaper then forced the two brutes to the ground with his moment built by using his 'blood dash' and quickly finished off the one in his grip by pulling his head back and then slamming it back into the ground creating a small crater and a fissure of cracks in the ground and also a huge splatter of blood signalling a complete crushing of the skull.

Reaper sense the last human running away and sent his vampire sword back into his 'blood dimension' and instead replace it with 'blood chain' which attaches to and connects to the blood of the victim, giving a swing of the chain which seemed to extend to the intended target and caught him around the waist, and with a quick pull the soldier felt a weightless sensation and then was found in the grasp of a metallic hand around his head and the complete darkness of his face in the palm of the metallic hand

'this is a gift Ddraig, to say yes to our deal earlier' Reaper mentally said to Ddraig who responded by flashing the red gem for a second and hearing the all to familiar voice of Ddraig's chant in the back of his head

**[Absorption!] **

And with the internal chant and a second flash of the red gem, not a second later did all the blood in the vicinity glowed and transformed in to blood mist and raced to the gem on reapers hand, feeling the all too familiar ecstasy of fresh blood race into his system as well as Ddraig's system they felt the sacred nectar that vampire's hunt for. After absorbing all the blood Reaper tossed the once healthy body of a grown Russian solder to the ground and left what can only be describe as a decayed corpse

Walking back to the warehouse Reaper quickly went over to the weapons cache and grabbed 10 RPG heads and a long string of metal wire and wrapped the metal wire around the thinner parts of the RPG heads and distributed them all along the stronger points of the warehouse after finishing Reaper gather all the other 'evidence' and pile them in the middle and set them on fire with a Molotov cocktail, next Reaper parked all the trucks right beside the 'heads' and rolled all the window's down and open both the hood as well as the gas socket just to be sure, after that Reaper gather all the papers which were all signed which was nice and put them in a suit case with no combo and brought them outside as well as the rest leaving only one truck left

Moving the black SUV escalade away to safe distance and turning it on, after Reaper went over to where he put the metal wire but before that he took the suit case and left it on the side five paces from the wire and a safe distance from the warehouse

"Just a friendly gift to the po-po, I bet they'll like this" Reaper said and moved to the metal wire and put a small electrical mine with barely noticeable trace of magical energy and would dissipate a minute after usage. And with that Reaper hoped into the escalade and drove off down the road

**[Aren't you forgetting something?] **Ddraig asked a minute and 59 seconds into leavening the warehouse

"Nope, look" Reaper said looking into the rear view mirror

Back at the warehouse at the tip of the metal wire the blue magic seal underneath the wire released a small electrical burst that travel through the wire and right to the RPG heads sitting comfortably near the warehouse foundation and ignited into a deadly fire ball that at the same time blew up the walls as well as the escalades and made the warehouse collapse on to the wreckage of the five burning trucks crushing all underneath outside the warehouse sat a suit case with a note saying

'You're welcome'

Back to the only remaining escalade on the road and a few seconds after detonation

"Nope, look" Reaper said looking into the rear view mirror while lifting up three fingers and counted down

"Three, two, one" Reaper counted and then made a fist at the exact time the warehouse lit up into fire and then collapsed

**[Hoooo pretty, okay explain, I wasn't quit paying attention due to the massive amounts of blood I was drinking... more like guzzling] **Ddraig said a little in awe at the fluid countdown of destruction

"simple, electricity travels through metal at an alarming rate, so I wrapped wire around the 'heads' and used the wire to make a little homemade time bomb, think of TNT back in the western time except I used electricity instead of fire and metal wire instead of rope and I used a usually harmless magical mine to generate the electricity with little magic so no non-human can sense it,

Set it to increase its output until it goes unstable which would then send out an electrical shock strong enough to at least detonate the RPG heads, after detonation then the magical energy will disappear in under a minute leavening no trace of human or non-human presents, in other words, child's play, you should pay close attention Ddraig even you would of noticed... I think" Reaper listed off with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders

**[...shiit...] **Ddraig said practically surprised beyond surprised at the sheer simple brilliance and how it was done so easily. After a minute has pass Reaper pulled out his phone and dialed in a coded text message and sent it out to anonymous who answered not a minute after confirming the wire transfer to his account.

'Heh, 400,000,000 million in my account and counting, that's a confirmed 400 'hits' completed, time to head to Japan' Reaper thought feeling finally free from his families clutches pulling up to the Kazakhstan border Reaper made his way to the airport to head to his dream destination

'Time for a new beginning' Reaper said in thought will sitting in his seat on the plane

**XxX**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of many and I hope to improve from your reviews... peace **


	2. the new beginning

**A/N: now that I got the first chapter out, the ideas are flooding in and I got my own unique way of approaching R+V as well as DxD so to keep things new and in proved, just a quick heads up, I may need to slow down on the updates to maybe a 3 day waiting period due to the flooring in my condo being torn out and replace with hard wood.**

**(For those who don't know 'limited omniscient') 'limited omniscient' is a type of writing where the author explains only things that are either brought up or shown in the story, basically the audience hardly known's anything about the character while the character knows thing that the audience doesn't **

**Just one more thing, all throughout my story I will be using references from various movies, anime's, etc. And I would like you guys to point them out for shit's n giggles ;) **

**I do not own any of the two anime's **

**Read and review and enjoy the chapter...**

**XxX**

"_Distant noises/people"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**[Ddraig] **

**{Albion}**

**The new Beginning **

"God I forgot about the jet-lag, know my head is killing me... know where is that house I purchased" Kuro groaned out in a groggy stupor while nearly dragging his undead ass down the street, some people gave him a wide birth just to be safe from our black clad assassin. Walking down to the address on the message on his Smartphone Kuro finally found his destination.

The house was seven star sizes with a white color on the outside and had three floors to it, walking into the house Kuro notice that all the accommodations were in place. Couches were leather and so were most of the other furniture a big 52 inch plasma screen sat near in the corner of the room. Too his right was the living room were all the furniture previously mention was and too his left was a closet that could fit at least five people, waking down only five paces down the large lobby where there was a set of steps that led down to an even bigger area where a 8 person table sitting in the middle, a bar sat at the wall to his left and directly in front of him was a long wall of glass that led to the outside backyard which was surprisingly the most bland part of the house, just 50 yards of grass, stepping back to the massive lobby Kuro took to the stairs that were facing the main door and went up to the second floor and all that was there was 3 bed room doors along both sides of the hall way and a 7 door to the right which was bathroom.

Continuing up the non spiraling stairs, Kuro found the crème deli crème, after finishing the climb up Kuro took notice of another wall of glass to his left that led onto a massive balcony just as long as the house, turning to his left again [A/N: don't worry, I'm all right XD] Kuro noticed a large king sized bed that sat up on an elevated plate form just directly behind the stairs and a door was to the right side of the bed signaling the last room of the house, forgetting about the last room for now Kuro threw his small bag onto the bed and looked into the dresser to the left of the bed and noticed all of his clothes from the akishiya estate was neatly folded and tucked into the dresser

'At least father followed through with our deal, but I guess his pride demanded him to follow through, not because he wanted to, I'll hear from him soon' Kuro thought with disappointed at his father's uncaring attitude

**[Don't think too much about it Kuro were finally free to do whatever we want, speaking of which, what about 'Anonymous' I'm sure he would still want your business? *cough* our business?] **Ddraig asked

'Oh don't worry about that, we still need an income, do you think you can see us working a cash register, the only good work for me is 'wet work' anything else and I'm out of my element' Kuro said simply and a small smile to finish after say wet work

After rummaging around for new clothes, Kuro pulled a simple white long sleeved shirt and some moderately loose skinny jeans and a pair of white and black Puma mostro perf leather shoes on and step outside to find his school

'hey Ddraig I need you to suppress you dragon aspect, I've already suppress my vampire side so we don't get jumped by some head strong morons wishing to prove them selves' Kuro asked simply referring to the morons with slight disgust and got a response in the form of feeling a small weight on his shoulders to show Ddraig responded in kind

'Now to go and get me my schedule' Kuro thought while seeing the school in question only five blocks down the road

'That was quick' Kuro thought while walking up to the front gate and made his way through the court yard and past the fountain at the center. Making his way to the front entrance Kuro began to hear people take notice of him and began asking each other questions and some made Kuro raise his eyebrow

"_Hey who's he, he looks cute" _said a girl to her friend who blushed and nodded in agreement

"_Damn it, another prince charming"_ a guy yelled in the distance making Kuro choke on a suppressed laugh

"_I wonder if he's a transfer student, I sure hope so" _another girl said with a blush

Feeling the need to tease the girls and piss of the boy's Kuro gave a friendly wave to the girls and a charming grin that made the girls to nearly faint and the boy's to release steam from their ears and nose in righteous fury

'Humph... Dicking with these guys is gonna be fun' Kuro thought with a devious smirk

Coming up to the front reception desk Kuro sensed a dark but calm energy coming from the girl behind the desk. The girl in question was a slim, young bespectacled, girl with black hair cut into a bob cut and had nice violet eyes that gave a look that demands authority

"Hello, I'm Kuro Masato; I'm here to pick up my schedule and uniform" Kuro said in a polite tone and gave his signature smile as well

"ah yes, I received your schedule just yesterday, your uniform will be sent to your house later today, tomorrow you will begin your class in the morning at 8:00 am sharp, that will be all... Do you wish for a tour of the school?" informed the girl not at all fazed by Kuro's tone and smile at all and that surprised Kuro a little

"n-no, no thanks I will just walk around myself, I would rather not hassle you with a simple tour, by the way what's your name?" Kuro asked with a slight stutter at the beginning but caught his Barings like a pro

"Oh sorry about that, my name's Souna Shitori student council president of kouh academy" Souna said then looked down at Kuro's schedule and raised a brow

"And your classmate too, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" souna said giving Kuro his schedule

'Class 3-A, mmmmm looks good'

"Thanks Shitori, I'll see you tomorrow" after that Kuro turned and walked down a random hall way

'Did you sense that Ddraig?' Kuro asked seriously

**[Mmmmm it would seem she was a devil, Kuro, watch your action's we don't want any unwanted attention... other than the girls of course heheh] **Ddraig warned but then giggle the last bit causing Kuro to sigh

'I don't mind those comments, but I don't want you to go overboard with them ok' Kuro scolded lightly back to Ddraig

**[Yeah yeah whatever] **Ddraig replied nonchalantly

After touring around the school for a few minutes and getting the lay out down Kuro went outside to get some fresh air, walking by a hill where 3 boys were chatting Kuro took notice that they had lewd smiles while taking quick peak's under skirts, causing Kuro to giggle

'Aww nothing but the site of a bunch of normal hormonal teens just getting into puberty' Kuro said with a knowing smile while he walked past the boys

"BOOBS ARE THE BEST!"

'...Ok dat's fucked up' Kuro said with a sweat drop and quickly pick up his pace to get away from the creeps

**[Well now I'm not the only one going overboard now am I?] **Ddraig said with a sarcastic smile

'Shut up, I've heard of horny before but that's just downright disturbing, even you don't go that far' Kuro growled with an uncharacteristic shudder

'God help the poor soul that get's either one of those three as a boyfriend' Kuro internally prayed to any unlucky girl

**XxX**

After flushing the past event from his memory Kuro headed back home which was only 5 blocks down the road from kouh. Stepping into his house Kuro went to his backyard and started doing training exercises after sending a magic suppressing barrier, Kuro started with basic running in a 'suicide's' like fashion (quickly going from one end to the other) 50 times, after he would do 2 set's of 50 push ups 5 times while Ddraig holds as much of his energy back so to make Kuro do the push up's like a normal body building teen.

Finishing up with calming energy release and suppression exercise Kuro would first 'breath in' the energy and then 'exhale' the energy in and out from his body and then would speed up the process to quick and repeated 'breath's' while keeping steady breathing, this would help Kuro suppress his energy at alarming rate's and release it to stagger stronger energies, that is done by making the enemy believe he has the upper hand and would then relax his energy in arrogance Kuro would then respond with a quick spike of energy to 'freeze' his enemy for a deadly opportunity and so far... it's worked

After Kuro's personal training and a quick shower as well as two fusion bags of blood, Kuro heard a knock on his front door, taking a quick peak outside on instinct our assassin took notice of a medium sized box sitting on the front door step, opening the door Kuro picked up the package and brought it in

"This must be my uniform souna was talking about... yup that's a uniform" Kuro said to no one but himself, inside the box was a standard men's kouh academy uniform, black blazer with a tinge of purple, white dress shirt and the same colored pants as the blazer all in all the uniform was plain, after setting his uniform on the dresser top Kuro proceeded to bed, his first and real day of actual school started tomorrow

**The next day/ Kuro Akishiya's house/ 7:30 AM **

**BGM (background music) ACDC – shoot to thrill**

At the sound of a heavenly opening song Kuro seemed to dance his way out of bed with his eye's still closed and proceeded to 'air guitar' to the bath room for a shower

"**Shoot to thrill, play to kill****  
><strong>**Too many women, with too many pills****  
><strong>**I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill****  
><strong>**I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will****  
><strong>**'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill****  
><strong>**And I can't get enough, and I can't get my THRILL****  
><strong>**'Cause I shoot to thrill, play it again****  
><strong>**Yeah****" **

***click***

**BGM end**

"Gotta love a good ol classic metal/rock to kick off your day huh?" Kuro sighed with a contempt smile

**[I've gotten used to it, but it still tickles my ear drum's every time it kick's up] **Ddraig said with a slight yawn

"well that's ACDC for you Ddraig" Kuro replied while pulling on his new uniform, instead of the school regulated dress shoes he opt to go with the exact same shoes he wore yesterday except they were black in color

Pulling up his schedule and taking a gander at it so to remember the number for his home room and that's when something sunk in about yesterday

'Souna Shitori...mmmmm... Remove the 'u' from her first... and the 'h' and 'o' from her last name and you get... Sona Sitri... shiiiit' Kuro clutched his head at how he couldn't figure out her damn alias from the beginning

A high class devil just pulled the wool over his head and with the easiest type of alias to, just adds three letters to the name and poof you have an instant, easy, and apparently effective alias at your beck n call

'Must have been off my game yesterday, I blame it on the jet lag, no matter, no one's getting me with any aliases now' Kuro calmly thought while grabbing a transfusion bag out of the fridge and after finishing the last drop Kuro ignited the transfusion bag into fire and dumped the ash into the garbage. After his breakfast Kuro gathered his books into his one strapped back pack that was already on the table from the first time he had his supplies ordered

Stepping out the door and locking it Kuro began his first journey to his new school

**[You know when you said 'wet work is the only type of job for me' wasn't that the ****only**** type of job you're good at? Why school again? I can't see you going to school]** Ddraig asked confused at Kuro's last explanation

'yes I said that and it's true, the only reason I'm going to this school is to finish my last year of education as well as learn some of the culture... kind of like killing two birds with one stone, besides it would also open up some job opportunities in Japan making contract's more frequent here, my Japanese is almost mastered anyway might as well finish it up here as well' Kuro replied getting a 'oh, I got ya' in return. Proceeding through the front gate's of the academy Kuro was assaulted with the squeals of the girls and a few 'colorful' words thrown at him from the boys but what got his attention was the knickname called 'The Red Eyed Prince of kouh academy' that was given to him due to his dark red eyes.

'Wow, rumor's spread fast around here, not even 5 minutes and I already got myself a 'fancy' nickname' Kuro thought raising his brow in confusion at how an assassin can be considered a Prince

**[Don't know about you but I think it fit's you quite nicely] **Ddraig said approvingly

'I guess, not much I can do about it now can I' Kuro agreed haft heartedly while hearing the bell wring signaling class was about to start. Taking his time to get to class Kuro took notice of the class's sensei waiting outside for him

"Are you Kuro Masato, the new transfer student" the sensei asked him nicely

"The one and only" Kuro replied in perfect Japanese, nodding back to Kuro the sensei asked him to wait outside so he can introduce him to class when he's ready. Nodding in reply Kuro leaned on the door frame just outside of class so to wait and hear when he's called in.

Taking notice of a streak of crimson to his right Kuro glanced in the direction and locked eye's with a beauty not normally scene often. Time slowed down to a crawl as both seemed to stare into each other's 'souls'. Giving a simple grin to the red head Kuro noticed a light tinge of red form on her cheeks

'Got ya' Kuro said internally giggling lightly at her cute blush. The red head in question had a buxom like figure with red hair that reached down to her thighs and a single strand or hair that sticks up at the top, she wore the standard female kouh Academy uniform and hand bluish – green eyes that seemed to captivate all who looked into them, after the red head walked past him and she proceed to her desk.

"Class we have a new student joining us today I hope you can help him enjoy his time here with us... You may come in now" the class's sensei said while stepping to the side, taking a deep breath to calm exited nerves Kuro walked to the front of the class and introduced himself

"Hello, my name is Kuro Masato, I hope to get along with all of you" Kuro said in a friendly manner giving his current alias to the class making some girls blush and other's to swoon, their seemed to be no boys in the class.

'Wow, I guess I'm the only boy here' Kuro thought surprised and sweat dropping at his luck

"Ok quiet down class, Masato-san is there anything else you want to say?" the sensei asked after calming down the pack of swooning girls except 3 who sat in the back and Kuro recognized Sona sitting beside an equally serious looking girl, shaking his head to say he had nothing else to say the teacher pointed to a desk right beside the window in the back, on his way to the desk Kuro couldn't help but giggle inwardly at the desk chosen for him

'Looks I get the classic 'shounen protagonist' desk' Kuro said while taking a seat and getting his books out

'I can feel the denseness flowing through me, all I'm missing is a down casted look and then all I need to do rest my head in my palm while a gaze at the sun longingly... yeah no, not gonna happen' Kuro thought leaning back into the chair and began focusing on the lesson, over the course of half the class period, Kuro felt eyes on the back of his head and took a quick glance back to see the red head staring at him, thinking fast Kuro sent a wink to her; it was super effective, making the red head turn back to the lesson with a small blush and soon after Kuro went back to writing notes.

"Gremory-san, can you please read lines 20-25 please" the sensei asked politely to the red head causing Kuro's eye's to widen ever so slightly and to freezing in his notes

"Hai, sensei" answered the red head politely and began reading the 5 lines

'Are you kidding me? Rias Gremory is here... well shit this just keeps getting better and better...Ddraig?' Kuro said surprised that a Mous sister was here then wondered why Ddraig hasn't said anything in a while

'Oh yeah, must be sleeping, well I guess I'll keep my knowledge of the local devils a secret, wouldn't want to raise suspicion... but I wonder if they have any spots left, be kind of cool to be a devil ...I wonder' Kuro said forming his own agenda In his head

Filing away his last thoughts for later, Kuro began to access the 4 devils in the room,

'first I have Sona Sitri, younger sister to Serafall Leviathan who uses a powerful level of ice magic and Rias Gremory who was the younger sister to Sirzechs Lucifer who holds the 'power of destruction' at his disposal while rias is also able to use the 'power of destruction' but is nowhere near as powerful as Lucifer's, obviously.

The 2 other devil's are obviously their queens due to then having a high energy output, the first is sitting beside Rias, she had long black hair tied into a pony tail with an orange ribbon holding it, a buxom figure and violet eyes, she wore the same outfit as Rias and had a soft smile on her face, she was none other than Akeno Himejima, 'the thunder priestess', she was known to specialize in thunder and lightning magic and was popular in the underworld for being Rias Gremory's Queen

The second girl had nearly the same energy output as Akeno so she was Sona's Queen. She was a bespectacled young woman with the same type of blue square glasses as Sona, her hair was black and reached down to her thigh and was completely straight and had no curls, she had split bangs, and had heterochromic eyes, left one violet and the other light brown, her name was Tsubaki Shinra and is a master naginata spear user, Tsubaki is also the possessor of a sacred gear called "Mirror Alice" where she's able to send any none biological attack back to the sender such as magic and weapons, it's not as powerful as the 13 Longinus' like Ddraig's boosted gear but it's still formidable

Mmmmm...Interesting find... You have my attention, Rias Gremory... let's just hope you pass my little test' Kuro summarized the description of all the girls while he kept on writing notes when suddenly the bell rang for the end of class and as soon as it went off, Kuro was swarmed with girls asking various questions ranging from where he was from and what it's like to live their

"Heheh, I'm from Romania, Transylvania, and yes it is rather peaceful on the countryside" Kuro answered the two biggest questions the girls were asking

"Now if you would excuse me ladies, I'm going to head off to my next class" Kuro said politely adding in his now famous grin to causing the girls to squeal, after using his 'male charm' against the girls Kuro hurried to his next and favorite class, which was history

Nothing to important happened during the class other than fan girls wishing for his number or email, a big no-no to Kuro due to it being a strict policy in his line of work to keep important pieces of his personal info a secret regardless who they were, location is fine because assassin's should always be ready at any given time, regardless where, a good alias doesn't necessarily need to have first AND last name changed

to have a stronger and more stealthier alias the first and last name should be changed, but that's if you're in a highly guarded facility with a bunch of smart guard's who could probably put two and two together then yeah, it's good to completely conceal your true name, but if you're in a high school filled with a bunch of still learning kids not at all aware that there is a hipper lethal assassin among them then full concealment just plain over kill and a complete waste of time.

The only thing that should be changed is the last name because, the last name usually branch's off to your family and that can either 'A' making them targets and get them killed or 'B' blow your cover if the family your born into has a history of 'wet working', Kuro simply turned down the offer's saying that he was already seeing 'someone' which then made all the girls hang their heads in defeat.

During lunch break Kuro was standing alone on the balcony while drinking tomato juice and was surprised to see Sona approach him with Rias and her queen following close behind, Tsubaki seemed to be somewhere else.

"Masato-san, I have two friends of mine who wish to meet you" Sona said with her usual stoic attitude

"Oh? Well then it's nice to meet you, if memory serves me well, I believe we were in the same class this morning, so I guess you already know my name" Kuro said politely while holding his hand out for greeting

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Masato-kun, my names Rias Gremory but please just call me Rias and welcome to kouh academy" rias answered back not at all blushing this time and shook Kuro's out stretched hand

"Thank you Rias and who might you be?" Kuro thanked kindly and then turned to the raven haired thunder priestess

"Kukuku, nice to meet you Masato-kun, my names Akeno Himejima" Akeno introduced with a kind smile and accepted the handshake elegantly

"Well now that you've met, I'm going to head down to the student council and get some paper work down, see you three next class" Sona then waved good bye and disappeared through the door

"Well what can I help you two with? You seemed rather eager to meet me" Kuro asked while lightly teasing the two young women in front of him, rias seemed to gain a light shade of red while Akeno did not and instead giggled at rias' expression

"We simply wanted to know how your first day at kouh academy is going Masato-kun; it's a senior's job to help greet a new student after all" rias said quickly recovering from her rather eager need to meet the new student who just seemed to intrigue her

'It has to be those eyes of his' rias thought blaming her embarrassment on his abnormally dark red eyes

"Oh? Aren't we in the same class, surly you would've notice me, I mean, weren't you staring at me for haft the class Rias?" Kuro pointed out causing rias to blush a darker shade of red and Akeno giggle at his reasoning as well as her best Friends blush

"Heheh you guys are too easy to tease, but to answer your question I'm enjoying this school rather well, even if this school has a curtain problem" Kuro said finishing the last bit with a sweat drop

"And what problem would that be Masato-kun" Akeno asked confused at what could possibly be the problem.

All Kuro did was point at a curtain group of pervert's being chased by the resident female kendo team

"Scientifically they have what is called 'Horomonus Asmodeus' more commonly known as 'horny ass devil' syndrome, they cannot be saved, they are a lost cause' Kuro explained dramatically, like a doctor baring bad news.

Rias just simply sweat dropped while Akeno giggle louder at both the 'Perverted trio's' beating's as well as the rather ironic scientific description of an obviously fake disease

"Other than that, the school is all that I hoped it to be, anyways I believe it's time to head to class, lunch is about to end" Kuro said and the bell rang to signal the end of lunch

"After you" Kuro said holding the door open for the two beauties, who thanked him for being a true gentleman

The rest of the day went by with rather nothing of interest other then learning some new things not originally known to Kuro and after soaking up the info for the day Kuro packed his bags and left to go home.

XxX

Stepping into his housewith a tired yawn Kuro decided to get some late night exorcise in cause of holding back at school to look more 'human', so Kuro needed to get his usual amount of physical training, energy and magical training so to stay as sharp as possible for his upcoming plan with the devil Rias Gremory.

After taking a nice shower in his private bathroom on the top floor Kuro finally remembered the room behind his bed was yet to be explored and went to inspect it after getting his evening clothes on which consisted of a pair of white New York AERO sweat pants and a simple red long sleeved shirt.

Walking up to the door, Kuro opened it and walked in too notice it was all dark, but it didn't really bother him due to the night vision vampires have so the room was just really dim, taking notice of a desk to his left Kuro walked over to it without bothering with the lights, upon approaching the desk there seem to be a light blue flashing dot on top of the desk

**[*yawn* what I miss?] **Ddraig asked with a tired like tone

'Too late to explain Ddraig, if you want to know then just scan my memories' Kuro responded quickly

Reaching out to touch the flashing blue dot Kuro got a surprising response. Upon contact the flashing blue dot exploded out into many different holographic panels, ten in total, and stretched all across the large desk a simple holographic keyboard made itself present on the desk.

Kuro nearly shat himself when he saw a button marked 'free hand mode', before touching any holo-buttons Kuro noticed a small compartment open up on the top of the desk and out came a white headset except it didn't have the mic going down to the mouth instead it as a simple white ring that fit comfortably on his head.

The holograms on top of the desk spread out all across the large office room when Kuro finished putting the headset

*whistle's*

"And I thought I got all the good shit... this is tony start shit right here"

various TV channels that were muted were scattered all throughout the room but the first thing that came to Kuro's mind and was 'who put this in his house?' and it seemed like the panels responded to his thoughts because soon after asking the big million dollar question, out came a simple massage on a single panel which was addressed to him only while all the other panels faded away leaving Kuro with a single blue floating panel

Tapping his finger on the panel Kuro activated the message and out came a males voice who spoken in a mechanical monotones voice

'_Inside this building is an AI built that will help you research into anything across the globe, the AI will only respond after the VIP say's the key word 'alpha' _

_Unidentified guests will be terminated on site unless added into the system for safety_

_Other official systems will be aloud, such as AI 'yanking" for mobile outside assistance_

_Please proceed with activating the AI after massage is complete' _

'_Ending and terminating message... massage has been terminated'_

'Hooolyyy shiiiit, I even gotta frigging AI up in this bitch' Kuro was beyond shitting himself and was wondering why he didn't check this room before.

Taking a slow and calming breath Kuro got back to reality after five minutes of psychotic 'ooh's' and 'awe's' at the surprisingly advanced technology he had at his disposal but realized that he witnessed dozens of times were he would find labs and bases with this sort of technology on even higher staked contracts then the last one, so he wasn't too surprised at this now.

Remembering an activation code he needed to mutter Kuro quickly got to it

"Alpha" Kuro said

"_Alpha online, it's a pleasure to finally meet Kuro Akishiya" _came a male's voice that sound like it had more emotion this time

"You seem to already know my name Alpha" Kuro asked at the almost human like greeting

"_Your name was already added into my system as well as when I connected to the neuralmet device on the top of your head if that is was your wondering"_ alpha responded sounded ALOT like Jarvis from Iron Man and it was increasingly hard for Kuro to keep from squealing like a fan boy

'This is going to come in handy' Kuro thought with a smirk

**XxX**

**Ddraig: There seems to be a whole lot of plot building surprises this chapter, why is that?**

**Me: I needed to get a good amount of stuff down in this chapter before some of my idea's go down the shitter, anyways the AI and the 'office' will be used as a more of a advanced way for our marry band of protagonist's to hunt down the 'chaos brigade' as well as other smaller supernatural terrorist groups I believe you guys can name **

**And yes before you guys may ask 'anonymous' will be makin more of an appearance later in the story**

**Anyways that's all for this chapter, if you guys have any questions write them down in the reviews or simply leave a review to help me to grow to be a better writer and get the motivation so I can deliver more badass chapters on a shorter time period anyways... Peace ;) **


	3. the Plan

**A/N: not much to say this time other than to just leave a review ;)**

**I don't own anything other than my oc**

**XxX**

"_Speech from a distance"_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**[Ddraig]**

**{Albion}**

**-The plan-**

**Japan/ Kuro's residents/ 9:38 pm**

Kuro Akishiya was like a child at Christmas time, for 3 hours he has been studying and learning the various intricate systems that was Alpha's 'mind' as he called it and learned a few things that would prove valuable to him as a person as well as an assassin vampire.

"_This panel here sir will help you follow the supernatural beings movements in the territory as well as mark and track the already present supernatural beings in the city, I've also took the liberty of marking__all of them ahead of you" _Alpha listed off while showing the ninth panel to Kuro

"Thank you Alpha, that will be very helpful in my upcoming plan for Rias" Kuro said with a hand on his chin in order to think of what kind of test's to give her

"_May I ask what kind of 'plan' you have in mind sir?" _Alpha asked sounding interested

"If you wish to know then you can scan my neuralmet for the details for the last test, but the first test will be simple observation, just to see how she handles under pressure, Alpha do you have any information on the Gremory's duke?" Kuro asked coming up with an idea to flush the Gremory heiress out to the spot light

"_No I do not sir, the only information uploaded into my systems was the web and military battle-nets for your use, there is some information on the fallen angel's organization called 'the Grigori' as well as some angel and devil names and affair's but other than that I don't have any info related to the devil family you wish to know of other than redundant information". Alpha_ informed calmly

"Is there a way to fix that?" Kuro asked with his eyes closed in irritation at all this useful info but not the one he was looking for at the moment

'There's always something in the way' Kuro mentally groaned in frustration

"_There is sir, my systems can follow through DNA scans to family heritages, if you can retrieve a hair sample or a finger print then I can most likely get the information you need, if you're going for a finger print use this device sir"_ Alpha informed while opening a small compartment that held a device that looked similar to his Smartphone

"I guess I'll go and retrieve a finger print for you to scan" Kuro said while putting on the outfit he wore on his last job as well as stick the new device into his inside coat pocket

"Alright I'm off, but before I go can you scan kouh academy? I want to make sure Rias is off campus, can't risk her suspicion" Kuro asked while turning to the center panel in front of him to see the campus only had nine devil signatures present which were crimson in color and were located at the student council

"_There appears to be nine devil signatures in total, how would you like to proceed?" _Alpha instructed then asked how Kuro wished to go about his retrieval

"Simple, stealth, I am a vampire after all, it shouldn't be too hard" Kuro said with confidence while walking out the back door and disappearing into a pack of bats that flew off into the direction of kouh Academy.

Finally arriving at kuoh, the pack of black bats flew over to a tree and vanished behind it and seconds later Kuro came walking out the other side

**[I sense two devil's leaving the school, they must be heading home, partner, I'll worry about who's around you while you work your way to the student council room, so we can find out the best place to find where rias spends most of her time... and try and keep the 'fazing throw walls' on the down low can't risk releasing the slightest energy or else we'll need to pull back, I recommend using your invisibility for only a minute at a time, just to be safe] **Ddraig informed with a serious tone

'It's official, Ddraig's finally got a good grasp on infiltration skills' Kuro inwardly smiled at Ddraig's adaption to his set of skills

**[Damn it, I can learn things too, and it doesn't take a genius to figure this out, so cut me some slack, boy!] **Ddraig defends angrily

'Woah buddy, cool those steam jets, I'm just teasing, anyways, that sounds like a good plan, alright... let's do this' Kuro said gripping his head in pain from Ddraig's outburst then quickly change his expression to one of confidence

silently sprinting to the side of the school, Kuro flexed his legs and soundless leapt onto the roof and rolled to absorb the landing, jogging silently to the roofs entrance while his military grade nano-padded shoes gave of only silent muffed sounds making Kuro move almost soundlessly

Entering the school building Kuro made his way to the student council room but halted in his steps when Ddraig pointed out two more approaching devils and quickly turned down another hall to his right and silently waited for the two to walk past

One was a young boy with short blonde hair with grey eyes who wore all parts of the school uniform but the blazer, the boy was also accompanied by a short petty girl with brown hair held in pigtails and also had green eyes, her attire consisted of a standard girls uniform but she also had a pair of stockings with two different shades of green, a few seconds later and the two devils disappeared from Kuro's vision

**[You're clear]** Ddraig informed sensing the two devils a good distance away, moving back to continue down the previous hall Kuro finally made it to the student council but stopped when he sensed the energy of Sona Sitri as well as her queen Tsubaki standing by her desk

After a simple test of patients, the two finally got up to leave, quickly moving to the side and activating his invisibility Kuro waited for the best time to slip in, once the door to the council room opened and out came the two devils Kuro soundlessly and quickly slide into the room without the two noticing at all.

Waiting for the door behind him to lock Kuro heard a soft click and then released his invisibility feeling that he had his time to get to work... for now

'Ok, i'm looking for anything I can find on Rias Gremory... ah! Here we are, occult research club... location... the old school building, ok then, to the old school building, Ddraig are there any energy sig's left around campus?' Kuro mentally asked his internal partner

**[There are no devil signatures at the school at this time partner]** Ddraig informed causing Kuro to release a breath he didn't know he was holding; once Kuro made it to the old school building he took notice of the familiar European design the occult research room had that oddly reminded him of his old mansion

'I Feel like I'm home... kind of' Kuro said while reminiscing but quickly dismissed the nostalgic feeling and opt to pull out his new 'secret gadget' and opened up the camera and selected the setting to forensic scanning, taking a sniff of the room to find Rias' scent Kuro walked over to the desk in the middle of the room and pointed the camera with forensic mode active.

On top of the desk was a sheet of paper that had 'occult research project' on the top, what caught Kuro's eye though was the glowing blue finger print appear on the bottom left of the page when he aimed the phone at it.

'Got ya, now time to scan you for Alpha' Kuro said while clicking the blue button on the touch screen, upon contact Kuro saw a blue line come from the bottom of the screen and go up the screen at a brisk pace and on the back of the device a blue light shot out on to the finger print

After the scan was complete and giving off a soft but prominent flash for good measure Kuro put the 'secret gadget' away and began to leave but froze on what he heard next

**[Partner! Two devil sig's are right outside the door, its Rias Gremory and her queen, hide now!] **Ddraig all but shouted causing Kuro to think fast and dive into the closet on the left and quickly close the door. Calmly closing his eyes Kuro slowly lowered his already nonexistent energy level to sheer nothingness while the two devils came in talking to each other.

Kuro's eye's glowed a fury red as he changed his vision type after opening them, all around Kuro's surrounding's went from the normal color spectrum to just plain black and white, the big difference was that Kuro could see through the closet door and see people's veins as well as their hearts and can also hear the steady beating of their them as well, this vision was called 'blood vision'.

While Kuro was waiting, he found it harder to control his normally honed instinct's due to the drawback in activating 'blood vision' so his mouth was watering at the strong heart beats exceeded from the two devils in front of him, before Kuro lost control and attempted to ravage the girls, he overheard Akeno tease Rias, completely stopping him cold

"Ara Ara, I think Kuro-kun was right Rias, you WERE rather eager meet him today, now your rather eager to recruit him to your peerage, and I thought you hated boy's" Akeno teased with her signature smile

In response to her best friends teasing, Rias blushed a heavy shade of red

"S-s-shut up Akeno I was not THAT eager to meet him, he's just... intriguing , like he's total different from the hormonal boys around campus who only look at me for my body like _someone_ we know' Rias said embarrassed but then confessed her true motive for wanting to meet Kuro in the first place.

'So, she finds me intriguing eh? Well I better not disappoint her... I also wonder who this _someone _is' Kuro thought raining in his unnaturally feral instincts

"Anyways I got the paper we came for so let's head back home" Rias said waving the paper Kuro just scanned for added measure

"After you Rias" Akeno said stepping aside for her friend to pass first

Soon after the two devils left Kuro deactivated his 'blood vision' and released a breath of air from having to hide as well as hold back primal instincts

'Well we got what we needed so let's head back to Alpha' Kuro said to his partner while walking over to the door to leave

**XxX **

**Japan/ Kuro's residents/ office/ 11:15 pm **

"_Hold on for a minute while I scan the finger prints DNA... Scan complete, I have all the information on Rias Gremory for you sir and what would you like me to do?" _Alpha informed his findings and then asked how Kuro would like to proceed

"Search Gremory family Duke, I want his contact number to Rias Gremory" Kuro asked while he had his hand on his chin, seconds after asking the wanted info the screen popped up showing all of Rias most frequent contacts and the Duke was highlighted as the second most popular on the Gremory Heiress' list

"Now play one of their most recent conversations and copy down the frequency of the dukes voice for later use" Kuro asked taking a seat in the desk, it didn't take Alpha long to get all the required settings activated to do what Kuro had asked him

**Play recording message**

"_Your heiress, we have received information from reasonable sources that subject a stray devil is located in your territory, locate and eliminate it before it kills more innocent humans" _the 'Duke' said on one line

"_For the honor of the Gremory family it will be done as soon as possible" _Rias responded sounding prideful in her family name, it's a given due to who she is; you can't just be the sister to Sirzechs Lucifer and slack off

"_Good luck your heiress" _the 'duke' said wishing his luck to the Gremory

**End recorded massage**

Once the recording was complete the panel flew somewhere else and was replaced with another panel flying over to Kuro's view

"_I have recorded the conversation as well as locked onto the exact frequency as the Duke, I will await further orders tomorrow, your fatigue levels are past the standard optimal levels, I recommend going to bed" _alpha informed but then called Kuro out on his tiredness

*yawn*

"I guess you know me already, well anyways *yawn* I'm gonna hit the sack" Kuro said while walking over to the office door

"_I would not recommend that"_ Alpha came out seriously

"Recommend what?" Kuro asked confused at Alpha's serious tone

"_Your last comment said 'I'm going to hit the sack' that would not benefit you, it would only render you in pain, I recommend you going to bed, not hurting yourself" _Alpha said seriously adding to Kuro's confusion

"I don't know if that was an attempt at humor Alpha cause if it was, you need to do some research on that, ok let's try this again, I'm going to bed Alpha, wake me at 7:00 am" Kuro said with a still confused look on his face.

Alpha was silent after Kuro's last comment and shrugging his shoulders Kuro leapt into his bed and was asleep before he hit the bed.

**XxX**

**The next morning/ Tuesday**

"_Sir? It's time to wake up, your preferred time for me to wake you has arrived" _

*groan*

"Mmmmm" Kuro lethargically sat up in his bed, glancing at his clock Kuro noticed it was 7:00 am exactly

"_Sir, I believe you will find this video rather motivating for your day" _Alpha said while a holographic panel popped out of nowhere in front of Kuro

For a second Kuro was hesitant but after a while he pressed the button and immediately regretted it

"_Never gonna give you up _

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry _

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

The video was none other than Rick motherfucking Astley, Kuro watched with haft lidded eyes and a neutral look on his face, after watching the WHOLE damn video Kuro fell back onto his bed

"...fuck..." **[...fuck...****] **Ddraig and Kuro muttered at the same time

"_Sir, I believe I just rick rolled you" _Alpha said normally

"son of a bitch... and in the morning no less! Now the damn song's gonna be stuck in my head for a week" Kuro said feeling like salt was rubbed into his wound

**[Hey! don't forget about me here I'm in as much pain as you!] **Ddraig yelled but Kuro ignored him and instead rubbed his temples to stop the head ache from taking over

"This is gonna be a _great_ day" Kuro said sarcastically while getting up and dressing in his school uniform

After doing his morning routine Kuro set off to school in a slower than normal pace

**XxX**

Once Kuro arrived at school the girls squealed while the guys barked and not a single fuck was given, Kuro was feeling rather tempered with the rick roll played on him by his resident _comedian _and felt rather hostile, Kuro could tell he was due to some girls keeping a safe distance from him then the normal 4 foot distance, when they swarmed him it was a 6 foot distance this time.

He could still feel both Akeno and Rias were watching from behind and gave a nice wave to them in a nice greeting to which they waved back in kind causing even more girls to ask even questions, by lunch time Kuro was simply drinking his tomato juice when Rias herself came by and invited him to join her for lunch at the old school building which surprised him thinking Rias was acting rather quick to recruit him but thought it was reasonable due to another high class devil being at the school, she may also wish to recruit him

Walking back into the old school building Kuro followed Rias into the room he snuck into the other night and noticed two new individuals in the room, one figure was a petty girl with white hair and yellow eye's she had the standard female uniform and sported an emotionless gaze and took only a small glance at him before going back to eating her sweats, Kuro remembered the description of her and also remember her name was Koneko Toujou a 'rook'.

The second was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a kind smile when he turned to face Kuro; his name was Yuuto Kiba the 'Knight' of Rias Gremory, Akeno was off in the corner making what Kuro believed was tea

"It's nice to meet you senpai I'm Yuuto Kiba, I hope we can be good friends" Kiba said with his regular smile and a hand outstretched for a shake

"Likewise, it's nice to meet a fellow swordsmen" Kuro acknowledged to the surprise of Kiba

"What do you mean? Are you a swordsman yourself senpai?" Kiba said confused and Kuro could swear his hand tensed slightly at the his last comment

"You can say that, I've trained in kendo for a few years know it's just nice to meet someone good" Kuro said with a friendly toothy grin to show his friendly side

"How can you tell?" Kiba said calmly still keeping his smile on his face

"Easy, it's the way you carry yourself, you look ready for anything, say, would you like to spar with me? I want to find a strong opponent's to sharpen my skills and you seem to be quite the good" Kuro said speaking haft the truth, he was simply wanting to see if he can find a strong rival while he waits for _him_ to make his appearance

"I would like to test myself as well, I hope you're as good as you sound" Kiba said while finally sporting a competitive grin instead of his usual 'Prince charming' smile

"I'll see you at the dojo then Kiba, I hope to find a challenge in you there" Kuro said officially sealing the sparing match after school

After introducing himself and 'meeting' Kiba, Kuro turned to Koneko and introduced himself

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kuro Masato" Kuro said without his hand out stretched and instead handed her a chocolate bar in a kind gesture of friendship.

"Koneko Toujou... it's nice to meet you...senpai" Koneko said simply while taking the bar out of Kuro's hand and nodding in thanks, in return for Koneko's greeting Kuro place his hand on top of her head and rubbed it kindly causing Koneko's eyes to widen ever so slightly at where his hand was.

"The pleasure was all mine Koneko" Kuro said kindly while rubbing her head innocently for only a few more seconds which caused Koneko to _purr _and Kuro heard the noise coming from her for only a second before she caught and hid it as well as the small, barely noticeable, blush across her cheeks.

When Kuro turned his head he saw Kiba and Rias holding a shocked expression for a seconded then quickly hid it from him, but he caught sight of them before they could hide it.

'I saw that you two' Kuro internally smirking at their surprise

Quickly recovering from her shock at Kuro's gesture and action to Koneko, Rias recovered and quickly got down to business with her usual smirk.

"Masato-kun, you're probably wondering why I brought you here, well to cut to the chase I would like to invite you to the occult research club, you would fit into this club so I thought it be best to just invite you" Rias invited with a friendly smile to Kuro

'Heheh 'I would probably fit in' oh, if you only knew' Kuro thought internally giggling at her being unaware of his true identity, putting an inquisitive expression his face

Though it does look fun to be here, I'll need time to think before I make my decision, It's been hectic at home with the big move to Japan, and I need time to get fully into a routine, I'll come back to you when I'm set up at home" it was all a lie, fun? Maybe, Kuro wasn't into the whole ghost hunting thing, because well, he already hunts those on occasion.

'Anonymous' wasn't human; Kuro knew that much due to the fact 'Anon' had dealings with orc scavengers at one time, and he wanted him to 'negotiate' with those orc's, so all throughout the 400 jobs, haft of them where supernatural.

The second reason was because he didn't go through all that shit yesterday to just up and join her know, no, she needed to prove she was worthy to lead him

"Oh? Well then I guess I'll hold you to that see you around Masato-kun" Rias said slightly disappointed at his answer while waving goodbye to the leaving form of Kuro who waved back in return

"~See ya soon Rias~" Kuro said simply causing her to feel an uneasy vibe from his town

'I have a feeling I will' Rias thought while smirking, things are gonna get interesting

**XxX**

**[Finally some action]**

The end of the day came faster than anticipated and apparently most of the girls and the boys got wind that the 'red and white prince's of kouh academy' were going to have a kendo match against each other, most of the girls believed that one of them challenged the other so to prove he was the one and only 'prince of kouh academy' only a select few knew the truth

'Quite the turn out, didn't expect this at all, but then you'd realize how fast rumor's spread here' Kuro said looking at the rather large crowd of fans chanting either his name or Kiba's

**[It does seem like a bit overkill, but if you ask me I think this is rather normal due to both of yours and that knight's popularity] **Ddraig said with a simple tone of understanding

'Ddraig it's good to hear from you, I guess this school thing is rather boring for you, you sleep like a cat now' Kuro said noticing Ddraig being awake

**[Yeah yeah it does get boring so I sleep it away... problem?] **Ddraig said with a snarky tone

'Settle down I was only asking' Kuro said lightly trying to calm the grumpy dragon while walking out to the center of the matt to meet Kiba, the both of them were wearing normal kendo protection but left the helmets to the side

"This is just a sparring contest, we are not doing any contact, close proximity to vital points will count as a point, disarming your opponent will also count as a point, three hit points mark winner" said the female referee getting nods from the both of them

"Yeah go Kiba-kun!"

"Go Kuro-kun!"

**(BGM start Show me what you've got - Powerman 5000) **

"You ready Kiba; I'm not going to hold back in this little spar... show me what you've got" Kuro said getting into a ready stance

"I wouldn't have it any other way senpai" Kiba responds calmly mimicking his stance

For a few seconds both were still, but then suddenly Kiba and Kuro sprang into action both keeping their superhuman abilities at human level. Blow for blow Kiba kept sticking with professional precision while Kuro blocked all incoming strikes and sent counter strikes to which he blocked as well

The entire crowd cheered louder as both the highly skilled kendo players moved like lightning at each other, blocking a jab directed to his chest Kuro redirected it to his left side while he spun to the right to gain momentum and tapped his kendo sword to Kiba neck signaling a point for him

"Point!" the referee said causing Kuro's fans to cheer at the 'first blood' point.

"Come one Kiba, you're faster than that!" Kuro challenged getting into a lower stance then before and held his sword out to the side with two hands

"You want speed, I'll give you speed" Kiba said with a grin of battle ecstasy, he finally found a swordsmen worthy of his talent

Taking a long stride, Kiba was on Kuro a little faster than before and angina started to trade quick swings, counters and jabs with Kuro but then Kiba locked his kendo sword with Kuro's kendo sword

Leaning in Kiba began to put more pressure into the locked swords which caused Kuro to grin and place more pressure as well but lost his grin when Kiba suddenly released his sword from the locked hold causing Kuro to stumble forward, Kiba then placed his kendo sword to Kuro's ribs to capitalize on his mistake

"Point!" the referee said and Kiba's fans made their glee known in the form of loud cheering

"Good one Kiba..." Kuro complement but then lunged at Kiba, before he could react Kiba was disarmed with a quick upper swing that knocked his sword into the air

"Point!" the referee yelled

"...but not good enough" Kuro said grinning while he tossed Kiba's sword back to him

Once Kiba retrieved his kendo sword Kuro came at him with a flurry of jabs and swings to which Kiba responds with blocks and counters, this went on for a few minutes where none of the two found any opening's on each other's defense but then Kiba capitalized on Kuro's downward strike by using his speed to catch him in the stomach before he could send the strike down

"Point, match tied!" the referee said causing the crowd to cheer at the impressive match before them

"Good Kiba you're proving to be an actual challenge" Kuro said with a battle like grin

"I could say the same senpai" Kiba said with a competitive smile

Kiba and Kuro stared at each other for a few minutes waiting to see who would moved, stepping forward Kuro lunged at Kiba who waited for him to meet him and blocked a left side jab to his ribs and countered by spinning the other way trying to mimic what Kuro did to him at the beginning but his attempt was foiled when Kuro spun the opposite way and quickly redirect it to the side.

Using the shock on his opponent's face Kuro attempted to capitalize with a strike to his chest but then leapt back due to his side being open to Kiba to hit, holding his kendo stick in front of him in a classic kendo stance Kuro sent a wordless message to Kiba who seemed to know what Kuro was planning and got into the same stance, taking steady breaths the crowd became silent

'Let's finish this Kiba' Kuro thought while smirking, sweat was lined on his hairline similar to Kiba's

At the exact same time both swordsmen lunged at each other and simultaneously swung, once the swordsmen met each other they both began striking at each other with great speed for a few minutes Kiba and Kuro traded blows but both swordsmen past each other and twisted around and held their kendo sticks at each other's throat's

"Tie!" the referee yelled and the whole crowed cheered louder than before.

**(BGM** **end**)

Taking his kendo sword from Kiba's throat Kuro smirked while Kiba did the same and smiled kindly

"Looks like it's a tie senpai" Kiba said kindly but Kuro could sense a small ounce of exasperation in his tone

"Yeah it looks like it, good job, I don't regret my choice at all" Kuro responds with a smirk, then out stretched his hand, taking the hint Kiba reached out a grasp the hand firmly causing all the girls to squeal at the scene before them

"I've got this feeling this is gonna come back and bite me in the ass" Kuro said to Kiba who chuckled at Kuro's expression

"Hahaha... You get used to it, anyways; it was nice sparring with you I hope to find out who the stronger one is soon" Kiba said walking over to the occult research club

**[The knight was holding back you know that right, in actual superhuman skill you could probably be his damn sensei for all he knows if you showed your ****true**** skill I'm not sure why you see him as a rival] **Ddraig said pointing out the obviously large gap in skill between him and the Gremory's knight

'Power doesn't always outclass skill Ddraig, an unskilled brute won't win simply because his bigger, no, what it truly comes down to, its _skill_ is what triumphs all, though I do like my fair share of brute strength but I won't trade my skill for it, anyways, skill wise, he's the same as me without my vampire powers, but like you said, he would last very long against me alone that's why I'm gonna train him if rias passes my tests' Kuro said cryptically while watching Kiba leave but then shifted his eyes onto the form of rias Gremory

Walking over to his bag Kuro quickly changed and headed home, to see if he could get the first test completed

**XxX**

"Alpha running the scanner over the territory again" Kuro asked _again, _for the past hour Kuro and Alpha have been running scans for any signs of disappearances or murders and so far nothing has come up

'it seems like Japan is the most murder free zone in the entire damn world right at this moment, it's always _something_ getting in my way' Kuro internally flipped a desk at the spontaneous lack of stray's in the area

"_I've found a disappearance a couple blocks from here confirmed stray has been reported, this one seems to be much stronger than normal, it's been code named 'nemesis' _**[resident evil]**_it should bring a challenge to miss Gremory,_ _how would you like proceed?' _Alpha asked calmly while Kuro fist pumped at his sudden change of luck

"Simple, I'll watch and observe from afar and only show up if they absolutely need my help, Alpha contact Rias Gremory and tell her about the stray also block all outgoing transmissions in that area, I want that block 'blacked out' I'll be going to the designated area to keep civilians away from danger" Kuro order seriously.

"_As you wish sir" _Alpha said simply while contacting Rias Gremory with the encrypted message saying she needs to take out the stray devil out and also patched into the cities grid like it was nothing but Childs play and 'blacked out' all outgoing messages in that area

"_Message has been sent and acknowledged sir, Miss Gremory and her peerages are on their way to the target, I would recommend moving as well" _Alpha advised to which Kuro nodded in acknowledgement

Stepping out the back window Kuro exploded into a flurry of bats and made his way to the stray **[dat rhyme Dow].**

Reforming into his human form before hitting the ground Kuro arrived at a just steel framed building, scaffolds were scattered all over the place and no human was in sight

'They must've put a human blocking barrier around this area so they can't hear or see what's happening... well played Rias' Kuro thought impressed

Kuro then quickly slipped on a pair of earmuffs that had a large metal plate that sat in front of his vision and cover both his nose and eye's from view and also left his mouth exposed **[think of Raiden's mask from MGR Revengance]** looking over to his right Kuro spotted Rias and her peerage engaging 'nemesis' and where holding themselves fairly well against him but due to 'Nemesis's' **[say that five times faster] **strongdurability they were barely able to put a lethal blow on him

Vanishing into a red smoke Kuro began to observe.

**(With Rias and co) **

"Yuuto now!" Rias ordered while wiping blood off her brow, Koneko had landed an upper cut to 'nemesis's' head using her rook's super strength which caused it to stumble back and open itself up for a deep strike across the upper chest from Kiba's summoned sword causing 'nemesis' to roar in absolute rage

"**ROARRRR!" **

"Akeno, Hit him with everything you've got!" Rias ordered to which Akeno activated her lightning magic and brought it down on 'Nemesis' causing a mighty explosion

"Is it down?" Kiba asked a little bit fearful of the demonic brute's unwavering determination

"...no..." Koneko replied emotionlessly

Out of the rubble came 'nemesis' who sported various burns and scorch marks all across his body and he was less than pleased at being wounded to such an extent and made his anger known to the devils

"**ROARRRRRR!"**

'Only a few more minutes Rias, then you've passed my first test' Kuro thought to himself while watching a fight between a particularly badass stray devil and his 'person of interest'

"Stray devil, let's see you survive this!" Rias yelled while charging a ball of black and red energy and threw it at the charging 'Nemesis', but widened her eyes when he just shrugged off the loss of its left arm like nothing and just kept running like he just ran through a cloud.

Before the 'Berserker Nemesis' body checked Rias, Kiba used his knights speed and grabbed His master before she was pulverized, acting on instinct Koneko charged the berserker and slammed her fist into the knee of 'nemesis' and was reworded with the brute's roar of pain as it collapsed on to the ground but quickly recovered by swinging his arm and catching Koneko in the side sending her into a haft built brick wall, due to the rook's piece's strength and durability Koneko only suffered minor bruising and a few fractured ribs, all in all her 'piece' saved her life, much to Kuro's relief

"Koneko!" Rias yelled worried for her servant

"... I'm fine... he's coming..." Koneko answered while getting out of the rubble and preparing another punch, this one was empowered by Koneko's whitish demonic energy as well as her rook piece

Once 'nemesis' reach Koneko again and reared his fist back to punch her, Koneko quickly used the best amount of speed she had and ducked under the hook and delivered a gut wrenching punch into 'nemesis's' gut.

With both the rook's special power up and Koneko's demonic energy mixed, 'nemesis' was sent careening into the steel frame of the construction building leaving a large dent to signal 'nemesis's' less then comfortable stop, since 'nemesis' was sitting against a large METAL pole Akeno acted quickly and sent a large strike right into the metal pole causing the lightning to course through both the metal and the large form of 'nemesis' who didn't make a sound.

"Nice one Koneko-Chan, Akeno that should hold him for a while" Rias said with a small victory smile as she and Akeno used ice magic to hold 'nemesis' in position

"Buchou, we have the stray held down" Akeno informed seriously while stepping next to her

"That stray was way more powerful then the duke said" Kiba said while eyeing the brute

"That's because the duke didn't send you here, I did" said a man stepping out of the shadow's, all of Rias' peerage regrouped and got into a battle stance

"Who are you? And what do you mean you sent us here, the duke himself contacted us" Rias asked confused at the turn of event's

"Ever hear of using another person's voice miss Gremory?" Kuro asked causing Rias to widen her eye's at where this man may be going, keeping his identity hidden for the time being Kuro continued

"By using a copy of the duke's voice I made it seem you were asked to take out a simple stray when in actuality I wanted you here to battle against him, a much more challenging stray" Kuro said which caused Rias to further widen her eye's that was also accompanied with rise in her anger

"What purpose are you after? Are you here to kill us?!" Rias asked growing angrier on how she was played by this man

"Kill you? Why would I kill you, I may be a little headstrong now and then but I'm not suicidal, killing you would only anger your brother Sirzechs and that's not what I wanted, no I simple wanted you to go against a stray that will test your skill's, simply battling a normal stray would be too easy" Kuro reasons calmly while shaking his hands in front of him to show he meant it.

"Why go so far? Why not just battle us yourself?" Kiba asked confused while Rias was to shocked to speak

"Yes, that was my plan at first but I thought it be best to see how well your master proves herself when she's facing a stronger opponent, to see how she handles under pressure, and so far I've come down to the impression that you all are a closely knit group that works well with teamwork and hardly needs any directing" Kuro said while folding his arms across his chest

'You've passed my fir..." Kuro started but stopped

From Kuro's right 'nemesis' awoke and broke the ice like it was nothing and charged the first person in his vision and that was Akeno, before the brute could get within 5 feet of Akeno 'nemesis' stopped in his tracks as Kuro appeared behind him, blood on his coresword.

After swiping his blade to rid it the blood 'nemesis' fell to the ground with a long and deep cut across his chest cause all those who saw it to widen their eye's

'Fast' most of them thought with widened eyes

"Damn nuisance, don't interrupt me" Kuro said with irritation

"Now then where was I? Oh yes that it... You've passed my first test, now the final test" Kuro said while there was a pulse of red on his mask, giving off a barely audible hiss Kuro mask part down the middle and rested on the sides of his head near the temples.

All present were astounded on who they saw when the man's mask parted revealing none other than Kuro's face but what shocked them more was the flash of red from his eyes when they opened and then stayed a bright crimson color

"Kuro-kun..." Rias said with a beyond shocked expression

"Senpai..." whispered both Koneko and Kiba in a stupefied state

"Masato-kun..." said a clearly shocked Akeno

"You all seem too shocked; you know I was speaking in my own tone of voice this whole time right?" Kuro scolded lightly with his hands cross over his chest a single brow raised in a questioning manner to emphasise his point

"Why?... why did you lie... to me... to us... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Rias at first asked then exploded in angry confusion a desperate look in her eyes that made Kuro flinch

"To see if you're fit in being my new master Rias, that is my true motive" Kuro said softly much to Rias and everyone else's shock a noticeable blush on the former's face

"Why?" Rias asked simply due to her shock

"I'm not going to tell my reasoning to you yet, you still need to show me your resolve" Kuro said switching his mood to a battle ready one

"If you can draw blood then you pass, but if you can't then you're not worthy of my time... I hope you don't disappoint" Kuro said while putting his blade into the 'blood dimension' and instead ignited his fists into flames and took a hand-to-hand combat stance, mask snapping back into its closed state.

Taking the first move Kuro sprang into action and charged Kiba, noticing the incoming danger Kiba instinctually raised his blade to block thinking he had him blocked Kiba didn't expect to be hurled across the construction zone at high speeds from blocking a single punch but then remembered the force behind the strike

'That's not normal human strength, that's for sure, so what is he?' Kiba thought while he regained his balance and landed on his feet eyeing Kuro who was engaging Koneko and seemed to be winning

Back to the fight Kuro was putting Koneko on the defensive with quick precise strikes to the vital points that took Koneko some effort to block and try to counter but so far Kuro was closing all of his openings

Taking notice of a spike of energy to his right Kuro rolled to the left and just barely dodged a strike of pale yellow lightning, without muttering anything Kuro disappeared and reappeared into red smoke behind Akeno and attempted to land a sideways kick to her left side but was blocked by a red magic seal that halted Kuro's kick just before it could connect.

Before Kuro was able to retaliate Kiba appeared at his left and Koneko to his right and sent barrages of jabs with their respective weapons to Kuro who blocked and redirected them all professionally and sent jabs of his own to them and successfully landed one to both of them sending them flying back

Pointing his index finger behind him Kuro sent a condensed blast of red concussive energy and hit Akeno directly in the stomach cause her to release what seemed to be a slight moan

'well then, that's new' Kuro thought surprised at Akeno's response to pain but quickly dropped the subject when he saw a condensed ball of destruction heading his way, holding his hand out Kuro formed a powerful 'blood mist shield' to stop the blast from hitting

"You'll need to do better than that Rias" Kuro yelled from inside the plume of smoke

'He's too good, Kuro's a nightmare in up close combat, his senses are not something to be underestimated either magic attacks won't even connect, I feel like I'm missing something' Rias thought in frustration but froze when she remembered Kuro wore a rosary on his neck and it all made sense

'It all makes sense know, the massive power level, the red yes, the freaking tomato juice, he's an S class super monster... A pure blooded vampire' Rias widened her eye's at how all the hints to what he was, was right under her nose

Instinctual backing up from Kuro's form rias felt herself bump into a fire hydrant, when she saw what she bumped into she smiled at her sudden lucky find, rias set an illusion spell over the fire hydrant rias fired a blast of destruction to Kuro to get his attention

'I will make you my servant Kuro... even if I haft to hurt you' Rias thought not at all looking forward to the next events.

Noticing all the other offending peerage members were either kneeling or looking too tired to continue Kuro leaned to the left in order to avoid Rias' destruction blast, taking a glance over to Rias, Kuro smoke dashing to her position, but was not ready for what happened next.

Once Kuro came in range Rias shot a small blast of destruction to the hydrants side pump which caused the side to rupture, sending gallons of water towards Kuro who simply smirked at her well played trap

'Well played Rias' Kuro thought before the water reached him

"AHHHHHH!" Kuro yelled out in pain

Taking advantage of the opening Kiba sprang into action and gave Kuro a good slash across Kuro's chest with his sword drawing blood, Koneko sent a powerful punch to Kuro's cheek sending him flying and then was smashed into the ground in mid air by a yellow lightning bolt from Akeno causing an eruption of smoke and debris to form around a crater

All was silent as the Gremory peerage members waited for the smoke to subside and after a while the devils started to hear heavy breathing and laughter

*huff* *huff* *huff* hehe heheh *cough* hehe heheh

"Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, *cough* you've all passed my final test" Kuro said in the center of the crater kneeling, bleeding profusely from the slash given to him from Kiba, cheek swore from the punch from Koneko, and lightning was sparking all over his form, getting up Kuro began to stumble over to the devil's

"Senpai!, hold on, were coming" Kiba yelled while running over to Kuro with everyone else, upon reaching him Kuro forward into Rias who caught him

'Well done Rias, you have proven to me that you are worthy of my services, be honored that I'm giving you my them... my master" Kuro said with pride in his choice and finished his speech with a seductive tone while leaning in to 'kiss' her forehead which caused Rias to blush a deep red at the rather erotic contact but in actuality Kuro was taking a small dose of blood from Rias' head wound in the form of a kiss to show his loyalty

After the 'kiss' on the forehead Kuro passed out in Rias' arms with a small smile on his face which was pressed against her breast's which resulted in her blushing even more

"Let's take him back to the club room well do the Reincarnation ceremony there, Akeno can you open up a transportation circle?"

"I already have buchou" was Akeno's reply causing Rias to nod

"Then let's go reincarnate our new member" Rias said while a magic circle appeared and took the devils back to the club room. The occult research club had just gained a new member

**XxX**

**A/N: finally it's done! Man this took me a long time to get done, its hard writing a story with pretty much zero feedback I mean guy's, I could use the motivation, like I'm writing a story where there are only 12 crossover stories written for these two universes and that's counting mine, all the other stories are either abandon or dropped completely only a few remain, if you want me to continue I need the opinion's of others, the fuel to us writer's is feedback from the readers **

**Well now that that's outta the way I HOPE you guys enjoyed this chapter **


	4. demonic vampire and a Nun

**A/N: well we finally reached the canon part of DxD, so for awhile I'm gonna be riding the DxD plot until the parent-teacher part cause that's when I get the V+R cast up in this bitch.**

**you guys may love OR hate what I'm going to do to Asia and no I'm not going to kill her off all I'm gonna say is...**

"**Bitch's love cannons"**

**I may have just revealed too much info if you guys know the reference... and if you do, then you guys got a big treat comin your way... BUT if you don't like the idea please tell me ;)**

**Anyways on with the story**

**I don't own any of the characters DxD or R+V universe other then my oc... **

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**[Ddraig]**

**{Albion}**

**XxXxX**

**-Demonic Vampire and a nun-**

*groan*

'Huh? Where am I?' asked a waking Kuro to no one but himself, upon observation Kuro noticed he was in a plain room but what caught his eyes off guard was the mass amounts of anime and manga strung out all over the room

"Well this is definitely not my room, that's for damn sure" Kuro said with a sweat drop at the various stuffed animals that resembled anime characters.

Felling a weight on his shoulder Kuro forgot about the stuffed toys and turned to see red hair under the blanket

"Don't tell me..." Kuro said reaching out to pull back the blankets; once the sheets were removed Kuro was surprised to see Rias completely in her nude and was even more surprised when he was nude as well but seemed to still be wearing his rosary-choker and underwear.

"well then, that's a surprise" Kuro said while smiling down at his new found master, not at all bothered by her naked body.

**[Partner I'm sensing new sources of energy inside of you, 8 'evil piece's' have been placed inside your body but only 4 of them are giving off normal amounts of demonic energy while the others are giving off massive amounts of demonic energy I guessing they are mutation pieces] **Ddraig said finally making an appearance

'I expected as much, I did say she was my new master Ddraig so her changing me was a given, and I'm not too surprised with the mutation pieces due to _that_' Kuro said with a nod of his head in understanding

'So this is what It feels like... being I devil I mean' Kuro said looking down at his hands as a red like energy courses under his skin when he flexes it which elected a smile to form on his face

Noticing his master stir in her sleep Kuro kept his smile on while Rias sat up in order to wake herself up

*yawn*

Yawning cutely Rias suddenly widened her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach and to also feel someone smell her hair causing her to blush

"~Ahh, now that's a nice scent to wake up to in the morning, did you sleep well... my master~" Kuro purred into her ear which in the end resulted in her getting a even bigger blush

"~I must say, getting into bed with a vampire was quite bold, were you expecting something in the morning?~" Kuro continued to purr into her ear deepening her embarrassment

"N-n-o! I-It's nothing like t-that, I-I was just h-healing you" Rias defended while fighting a big blush, Kuro ignored her to just end her torment

"You are far too easy to tease, master" Kuro said normally while pulling back from her ear, much to her relief though he still kept his arms around her, hugging her close

"Anyways shouldn't today be Wednesday, we should probably get up, wouldn't want someone to see us like this" Kuro said grinning at Rias' embarrassed expression

Removing his arms from around her Kuro could've sworn he saw a frown in what appeared to be disappointment but simply shrugged it off thinking it was better not to act on it

Before Kuro could get up he was stopped by Rias who had sadness in her eyes

"I'm sorry... for hurting you the other day" she said with regret

"Oh? just drop it master, if anyone's apologizing it should be me" Kuro said while pulling on a pair of school uniformed pants while giving a kind smile to the shocked Rias

"But that's not how I wanted to treat my new servant; I just wanted you, not your powers, well... i did kinda want your powers that's my devil greed, i don't attack the people i see as potential servants, I know we just met but, I never wanted that to happen" Rias said causing Kuro to widen his eyes for a change

"Well, I did just want you, but I guess I got both sides to the coin i guess" Rias continued quietly while Kuro walking up to her, kneeled, and pulled her into a one armed hug

"You are a kind master, and I feel like I made the right choice, thank you for your kind words, I will make you proud... my master" Kuro said kindly finishing with a teasing seductive tone

"T-thank you Kuro-kun... and... could you just call me Rias from now on? You don't need to use honorifics with me" Rias asked kindly with a small blush

"Only if you just call me Kuro...~Rias~" Kuro continued to tease with a smile on his face, Rias was silent for a few minutes before she finally answered

"Ok... Kuro, let's be good friends from now on" Rias said with a smile

For that morning Kuro got a spare uniform due to his original one being at his massive fortress of a house so he used a spare, once they were dressed kuro went to bathe while using herbs so not to injure himself and Rias showered, after morning hygiene the two exited the spare bedroom in the back of the occult research club room and were met with Akeno making Tea for them.

"Ara Ara I didn't think you would actually sleep with him Buchou, you certainly are bold" Akeno teased lightly giggling at Rias' blush

"S-shut up Akeno, I was only healing him with my demonic energy, I told you this yesterday didn't I" Rias barked back fighting her embarrassment

"Ara Ara, did you? I don't remember that, must've slipped my mind" Akeno continued with a fake confused tone causing Kuro to giggle along with Akeno

"Rias you are truly too easy to tease" Kuro said fighting a chuckle while patting his master on the head to try and calm her from blowing a gasket, walking over to the couch Kuro took a seat while Akeno sat a cup of tea down in front of him, thanking her for the tea Kuro took a sip a nearly shat himself

"Sweet nectar of the gods where have you been all my life" Kuro said dramatically with the face that resembled the meme causing both Rias and Akeno to look at him the former confused and the latter kept her smile on, giggling at Kuro's facial expression all the while.

"Ara Ara, is it that good Masato-kun?" Akeno asked with her smile on

"Oh lordy yes Lucifer" Kuro said again dramatically staring up at Akeno with star's in his eyes, after taking another sip of 'the nectar of the gods' Kuro got serious

"Anyways I have something to tell you guys at lunch, it's related to yesterdays... events" Kuro said gaining the attention of the two devils who nodded their heads in acknowledgement

"We have something to tell you at lunch as well" Rias said seriously electing a nod from Akeno as well as one from Kuro, who turned to Akeno and bowed

"I wish apologize Akeno, my actions yesterday may have left you injured, I hope to make it up to you in the future" kuro said apologetically making Akeno open her eyes

"you don't need to apologize Masato-kun, I understand what you did yesterday was to test us, I didn't take it too seriously" Akeno replied and kuro could gave swore he saw a glint in Akeno's when she finished talking, shaking his head to rid of such thoughts kuro stood up

"Anyways I should be heading to class, see you girls there" Kuro said but stopped when the both of them beckoned him to wait

"We would like to accompany you there, we are in the same class after all" Rias said while holding his arm, nodding his head 'yes' Rias ran off to the room they were in so to get her books

"Ara Ara, you seem to have attracted her attention rather well Masato-kun, that's rather surprising due to her hate towards other men" Akeno said while standing beside him with her books

"Really? Well I guess I can understand, with her looks most guys probably just want to touch her chest, damn perverts are all the same" Kuro reasoned while growling out the 'pervert' part

"Ara Ara, don't you want to touch them?" Akeno asked with a teasing tone, glancing to Akeno, Kuro answered seriously

"I may tease her but she is my master, so I will treat her as such and that is with respect, and I will by no means use her as a piece of meat" Kuro answered while turning back to where Rias was and wondered why she was taking so long

"You sure are serious about this master thing you do know she treats her servant's like family right?" Akeno said while pointing out Rias' kindness

"Believe me, I think l can see her doing that" Kuro said remembering Rias' words to him earlier; looking up Kuro noticed Rias was holding her books

"Ok, let's get to class" she said with a sweet smile

**XxXxX**

The walk to school wasn't very long due to the old school building being a 120 yards away from campus and when the three arrived at the school gates they were ambushed by a huge squeal from the girls and a 'aw shit, it's him' from the boy's and the whole time Kuro had a huge grin on his face has he grinned at the girls sending a few into a blushing hysteria and waved at the boys sending them into violent hysteria

'Man this is so much fun, I knew Dicking with these guys would be too easy' Kuro giggled internally while he heard a few girls squeal his nickname

Looking over to the left Kuro noticed the three creeps from the first day he was here and fought the need to dance 'hater's gonna hate' passed them, but decided against such an act because 'A' he uses enough overkill and 'B' it would be too easy.

So he just smirked and waved at them which, in the end, got them to try and approach Kuro but they quickly stopped when they saw the girls growling in their direction to warn them that if they approached him they would be promised pain.

Smiling over to the girls in thanks which caused them to swoon even more Kuro then quickly caught up to the talking devils

"Ara Ara, you seemed to have gotten quite popular around here Masato-kun" Akeno said giggling at all the attention Kuro was getting

"Indeed, I just try to be as kind as possible so I guess that was a double edged sword" Kuro said with a sincere sweat drop at all the attention he was getting

"I can only imagine what Kiba's going through right now, I hope the girls aren't saying weird stuff to him" Kuro said worried for his sword rival which elected thoughtful looks from both Rias and Akeno

**XxXxX **

Somewhere around the school Kiba was being asked various questions about his relationship with the schools 'red eyed prince' and if he was friends with him or if he 'friends' with him and all these questions where beginning to embarrass the poor boy

*sneeze*

And for some random reason Kiba just randomly sneezes causing all the girls to gasp at the usually simple body malfunction

'it's official, I'm getting allergic to fan girls' Kiba thought simply as he began to make his way through the crowd, today was gonna be a long day

**XxXxX**

'Naaah, he should be fine, this is the guy who spent more time here then me' Kuro thought not at all aware the torment Kiba was going through

Once Kuro was finished with his train of thought they shortly arrived to class and began their day

The bell finally rang signalling the beginning of lunch time; Kuro simply walked over to the two devils and followed them to the old school building where Kuro would tell the Gremory peerage members who he truly was.

Once they arrived Koneko and Kiba were already there and Kuro could've swore he saw a blush on Kiba's face when he made eye contact with him

**[Don't tell me... the girls actually planted that kind of shit in his head] **Ddraig said with what sounded like a face palm as he could just wonder why a man would blush at another man from just a simple glance

'Don't even go there Ddraig lets just let him work it out' Kuro said completely ignoring the blush on Kiba's face

Walking over to the couch where Koneko was eating her sweats, Kuro handed her another chocolate bar and sat down beside her while popping open a can of tomato juice, Once everyone was settled Rias began.

"Ok now that everyone has settled I would like to begin" Rias began while looking over to Kuro

"We, officially welcome you, Kuro Masato, to the occult research club" rias welcomed with a smile and immediately after speaking, wings sprouted out of everyone's back three pairs on Rias' back, and one pair on everyone else's but they were immediately caught off guard when a pair of black energy sprouted from Kuro's back and took the form of midnight black fallen angel wings with a span of 15 feet, red energy pulsed from his back and out slowly to the tips.

"Well that's a surprise" Kuro said eyeing his rather unique devil wings with great interest

**[No kidding, it must be your vampiric influence, but I gotta say, it suits you] **Ddraig said simply in awe at the rather badass set of wings

"Ara Ara, Masato-kun sure is full of surprises fufufufufu" Akeno said with a light chuckle

"That doesn't make any sense how do you have fallen angel wings?!" Rias asked flabbergasted at the unique wings on Kuro's back

"...soft..." Koneko said emotionlessly while petting the energy wings indicating it was soft to the touch, kuro didn't really mind the sensation, and after deactivating his black and red energy wings Kuro stood in front of the occult research club and bowed

"I would like to apologise for lying to all of you" Kuro said while lifting his head back up

"It doesn't matter Kuro, we are all alive and well and so are you, and all that has happened is simply behind us" Rias said smiling

"That's not what I meant" Kuro said making everyone to gain a confused look

"What do you mean Kuro-kun?" Kiba asked WITHOUT a blush on his face this time

"The name you have all come to learn, is only an alias used to hid my true heritage" Kuro said electing socked expressions from everyone even from the normally unaffected Akeno getting no response Kuro continued

"My true name is Kuro 'Reaper' Akashiya, high class vampire lord of the_ Shuzen_ family and I'm also one of the most hyper lethal assassin's known to the four realm's, to prove I'm not here with altior motives I may train each and every one of you sometime in the future if that is ok" Kuro said while smiling there was a hint of disgust in his tone when he mentioned his family name but the devils were to shocked to notice

For minutes the devil just either stood or sat there in absolute silence and awe, standing just a few feet from them was none other than the 'angel of death' himself, one of the most feared assassins know to all three sides and the Youkai realm, Kuro Akashiya was given the vampiric name 'Reaper' due to his tendency to reap lives when on either a battlefield or an assassination contract and would always achieve an absolute body count after the job was completed.

To say the devils were shocked was an understatement of the century, Kiba was nearly shacking in fear and excitement at the prospect of entering battle with Kuro again which would be both thrilling as well as downright horrifying but the knight couldn't pass down an opportunity of maybe learning from him so to improve his skills.

Koneko was showing, for the first time in awhile, an expression of silent awe as well as primal fear to her fast becoming friend but other than just primal fear Koneko was happy to have kuro as a comrade

Akeno was more in shocked that such a powerful person was around them this whole time and they never realized it until yesterday evening, one part of her wanted to flee but the other was a darker side of herself that demanded she get closer to Kuro and she couldn't agree with it more, here was a man that kill's his enemies sadistically on occasion, something she can relate to and that made her lick her lips hungrily.

Rias was the most shocked out of all but was able to hide it rather well, on the one side Rias was nervous to have _another _vampire apart of her peerage but _he _was different and the thought of the two meeting was going to haft to wait for awhile, on the other side Rias had a her ego strings tugged at recruiting a vampire lord and felt the rush of being invincible but quickly got rid of the feeling and replaced it with one of just humble happiness

All in all the devil's of the Gremory were happy the welcome a new comrade to their ranks, later on the occult research club parted to head back to class and soon regrouped when the day finished with nothing to really look back on.

Once Kuro returned and then changed into his 'Reaper' outfit Rias wanted to try something and quickly acted on it

"Kuro? Do you know about the sacred gears?" Rias asked calmly

"Yup" Kuro said smiling seeming to know where she was going

"I would like to test and see if you have one, would you raise your left hand please?" Rias calmly asked with a sceptical expression

"Ok here you go..." Kuro began lifting his left arm up while activating boosted gear electing shocked looks from every one... again

"Oh, he's already out" Kuro said looking at his boosted gear with mild interest but everyone else had one of shock at the strange looking gear on his left arm

"What's the name of the gear?" Kiba asked with confusion as he stared at the red and black gauntlet on Kuro's arm

"Boosted gear, though he has a different name due to my vampiric influence" Kuro explained calmly while still slightly amused at their expressions

"You're the Sekiryuutei!? But I thought only humans can get sacred gears you're a vampire lord, a pure blood, that doesn't make any sense" Rias was truly beyond shocked now, she thought she recruited a seemingly normal vampire lord but then as it turns out he's actually carrying something that shouldn't really be there which made him even more the bigger catch then he already was.

"Wait, did you saw it had a different name?" Rias asked wondering what its other name was

**[Hey! I can hear you ya know, I'm not an 'it' I'm a 'he' thank you very much] **Ddraig said a little ticked off at being referred to as an 'it'. With Ddraig's outburst most occupants in the room flinched at the booming voice

"Ddraig calm down, they were referring to your gauntlet, not you personally, so settle down" Kuro scolded calmly

"Anyways, yes I am confused about how I inherited this gear but that's behind me, now, his new name is "blood booster" like the name say's it has blood related powers with the already original abilities still available" Kuro explain while waiting for more questions he may answer

"Can you explain what these blood related abilities can do" Kiba asked while sitting down across from Kuro

"The average amount of blood a healthy person carries is 5.6 litres of blood and it takes approximately 8 minutes to drain all the blood from a healthy body" Kuro began to explain while he raised his gauntlet and put it directly in front of Kiba's face

"That being said I can absorb all the blood coursing through you're veins if you were either at the same power level as me or below me if I make physical contact, the only way to counter act its effects is to release all you're power and focus it to were ever I place my gauntlet" Kuro explain professionally, most were in awe at the very unique sacred gear ability but also a bit wary of its power too.

"Fufufu, is there any other abilities" Akeno asked while her 's' side caused her to giggle

"I can also absorb all the blood on the battlefield except my own blood, the more blood I can absorb, the smaller the gap between boosts becomes, the only other abilities I have are basically boosted gears original abilities that's all the abilities my gear holds" Kuro informed normally Akeno seemed to step out for a second before returning with a serious expression

"Buchou, we have order's from the duke saying there's a stray in our territory" Akeno informed seriously

'Ok, get a magic circle ready, I may have more questions for you later other than that you will be support only for today" Rias said getting a nod in affirmative from Kuro and the peerage members all grouped up to begin teleportation, before leaving Kuro seemed to pat the area around his back hips which was covered by his black trench coat.

**XxXxX**

Once the Gremory peerage arrived Kuro and Koneko were assaulted with the a putrid smell but just simply shook their heads and continued to follow their leader/master into an abandon warehouse

**[Doesn't this bring back memories? Feels like it was yesterday when we were 'hunting' in a warehouse] **Ddraig asked electing a sweat drop from the vampire

'yeah I guess it does, minus the smell of rotting bodies of course" Kuro responded to his partners claim

"Something smells sweet but also bitter, I wonder which ones which?" said a women's voice coming from behind a pillar to their right and when she made her appearance known Kuro instantly widened his eyes

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

**[Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?] **Both Kuro and Ddraig seemed to lean back as they stared at the stray before them

The stray devil was a voluptuous woman who only had her torso exposed which was completely naked and had a centaur like appearance due to her massive lower body that was like a beast with a snake for a tail... and don't forget about the groping of the chest area, the damn woman seemed to be fascinated with her own boobs

"Stray devil Visor, we are here to eliminate you for the murder of your past master, prepare yourself" Rias declared rather dramatically enticing a rather cryptic look from Kuro

"What?" rias asked innocently

"Way to state the obvious buchou..." Kuro said with a neutral expression on his face

"S-shut up! I thought it was cool!" Rias defended with a blush of embarrassment but Kuro's neutral expression never but then soon changed to another exasperated expression when he noticed magic circles appear on her nipples

"NO! Do not tell she's going to..." Kuro began but quickly summoned a huge 'blood mist shield' so to cover every one from the oncoming attack

"Yup she just did" Kuro finished with a neutral expression

**[You gotta admit, that was kinda hot] **Ddraig said making Kuro flinch

"Dude... not even once" Kuro replied with a weirded out expression

"I'LL RIP YOUR BODY AND PAINT IT THE SAME COLOR AS YOUR HAIR!" Visor yelled while charging the Gremory heiress who just kept calm

"Kiba..." Rias said calmly while crossing her arms, seconds after muttering his name Visor's massive arms seemed to fly off of her and land a few feet from both Kuro and Rias who seemed rather calm at the turn of events

"Koneko..." after Kiba cut off Visor's arms Koneko simply walked over to the enraged stray and stood by her legs, getting down low Koneko sprang up and delivered a crushing blow to Visor's stomach shattering the teeth located there and sent her crashing through a pillar 10 feet away

**[That kitten's got one heck of a bite] **Ddraig said impressed at her strength

'Indeed' was Kuro's mutual reply

"Akeno your up" Rias ordered and Kuro noticed Akeno gain a near predatory smirk

"Ara Ara is it my turn already?" she asked smiling 'sweetly' over to Visor who seemed to still be squirming, pale yellow lightning started to arc around her hands and arms

"Oh? You still have some energy left? ~that's good~" Akeno said while licking her lips, her 'S' taking over completely

'Ah ha! I knew I was forgetting something, Rias Gremory's queen is also known to be the ultimate sadist' Kuro said finally remembering something about the Gremory queen

**[huh...no shit...] **Ddraig responded while chewing popcorn at the light show before him

Sensing movement to his left and right Kuro instinctually reached behind him and pulled out a black long barreled hand gun that had a rosary insignia on the handle **('ebony' from DMC4) **and quickly shot a single round to his right while at the same reached and pulled out a white long barreled hand gun with the same insignia on the handle **('ivory' from DMC4) **and shot to his left, after his 'sleight of hand' movement's the reanimated arms of Visor dropped to the floor with one massive hole in the center of their palms

"Jack pot" Kuro said while spinning the guns in his hands

"Impressive, I didn't know you used fire arms Kuro" rias said while opening her eyes calmly

"What? you mean these two?" Kuro asked lifting his two guns, Rias nodded

"The black ones 'Lilith' and the white ones 'Orion' they are my little demon and angel on my shoulder" Kuro explained with enthusiasm making Rias sweat drop

"Anyways... you sensed them didn't you?" Kuro asked in a questioning tone with a knowing smirk, he knew she sensed the approaching threat, something so blatant would be Childs play to a two winged devil, but six winged devil, and it's more like a human charging blindly at them

"I did, I just wanted to see how you would react, I took into consideration of your set of skills and believe you would have anything for any kind of situation and my assumption was correct" Rias said smiling a Kuro who also returned the gesture

"AHHHHH!"

"Akeno that's enough, I'll finish this" rias said walking up to the defeated stray

"~aww and I was just getting started~" Akeno said while licking her lips again

"Stray devil Visor, do you have anything else to say?" rias asked as she created a sphere of condensed destruction

"Go to hell" was the weak reply given to the Gremory heiress

"Already been there" Rias said simply while sending the condensed ball of destruction over to visor who immediately disintegrated upon contact

"Well now that that's over with, we can conclude club activities for this evening, I will see you all tomorrow then" Rias said while nodding to Kuro

Simply nodding back to his master Kuro dismissed himself so to head back home, eliminating most trace's of his power level in the process.

On his way home Kuro realized he was being followed but just continued walking normally, all the while keeping tabs on his uninvited guest

**[I'm feeling the energy of fallen angels, just one, wait, it's diminishing, could be either leaving or taking on a human form, stay vigilant, he/she could be attempting to approach you... the dumbass] **Ddraig informed finishing with a grumble of disgust

'Just play it cool Ddraig, they attack first, then we strike, same as usual' Kuro said while turning down a path that will seclude the upcoming events from human eyes and activated his 'blood vision'

Once Kuro approached the fountain area, Kuro waited for the heart beat of the follower to get closer and then silently summoned a protective sound barrier to surround the small fountain area

"You must be clueless to just go walking around town all alone stray devil, you must have a death wish" said a males voice from behind him

Turning around to see who was following him he saw his attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, he wore black pants and shoes and a black fedora sat at the top of his head and he had a blue light spear in his hands.

"Clueless? Me? Did you even notice the sound barrier being place around us, pff, you're the clueless one, fallen angel" Kuro said smugly to see if he can entice an attack from the man

"What?! When did you- never mind I'll just kill you and be on my way" the fallen angel said at first but quickly caught himself and immediately threw the spear at inhuman speeds

"Such arrogance, believing you have already won is simply pathetic" Kuro said while drawing Lilith with his right hand and shot the light spear out of the sky with only one bullet which caught the fallen angel off guard and retaliated with throwing another one... Which shockingly hit its mark...

*thud*

The light spear embedded itself in Kuro's chest and the vampire simply lied there, saying nothing at all

"Haha, you weak stray devil! All that talk and you were simply lucky with your first shot" the fallen angel cackled arrogantly while he approached the 'corpse' but never noticed the flash of red in Kuro's eyes, the fallen angel stopped and saw a magic circle appear from the ground a few feet away

"Stop this, this instant! You will not do any harm to my servant anymore" Rias said as her peerage arrived as well

*BANG! *

With a simple raise of his left hand Kuro fired a single loud shot to the fallen angels knee cap, severing it from his leg with the irregular sized calibre bullet making the devils widen their eyes

"AHHHH!" the fallen angel let out a bellow of pain as he collapsed a few feet away from the 'corpse'

'What!? How the hell did he hit me!? He wasn't even looking' the fallen thought with large amounts of shock

A red like aura surrounded Kuro and his wound stopped bleeding, shocking all who were present, lifting his head up for the fallen angel to see, and the man instantly froze at the slitted red eyes that seemed to glow that stared back at him with massive grin spread across his face long canines were also present

"**You...hit me...that actually... hurts"** Kuro began with a deeper darker voice than his normal one making Rias and the peerage shiver at the cold tone.

Kuro then began to lift himself up, the light spear still be embedded in his chest but he simply ignored it opting to slowly walk over to the wounded fallen angel

"**You are very arrogant for a man your age... I'd thought you'd be... much Wiser than to underestimate me"** Kuro continued to walk over to the fearful man who began to inch away from the oncoming danger

"**Arrogance...is like a curse ...it consumes all who believe they stand above the rest"** Kuro said in a cold tone, eyes glowing a brighter red as he finally stood in front of the scared shitless fallen angel

"**When they bleed like everyone else" **Kuro's red eyes bore holes into the man's eyes

'Oh my' Akeno purred internally, trying to keep herself in control

Without saying another word Kuro snatched the fallen angel by the neck and raised him above his head activating his sacred as he did so

"**I will teach you...to learn you place!" **Kuro coldly yelled to the petrified fallen angel and soon after, the red gem on top of his hand flashed brightly and Kuro heard the familiar chant in his head

**[Absorption!] **

Once the flash died down, the body of the fallen angel seemed to decay at an alarming rate the blood around the severed leg started to change into mist and raced over to Kuro and his gauntlet infusing with both of them, the once healthy fallen angel was nothing but a decayed corpse, shocking the Gremory group, Kuro then tossed the corpse a few feet away.

The red energy that was surrounding Kuro's body and just disappeared into his body, the glow in Kuro's red eyes died down and his shoulders relaxed.

"It's over, there is no need to worry" Kuro said softly while turning to his comrades giving them a reassuring smile

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kuro asked a little confused, Rias released a breath of relief, thankful she didn't need to 'tame' Kuro again

"We came to assist you if you needed our help, but It appears you don't" Rias said while eyeing the corpse of the male fallen angel

"...senpai...your wounded" Koneko said in a worried tone, Kuro simply glanced at the light spear that was still embedded in his lungs

"Ah yes, thank you for pointing that out Koneko" Kuro said finally remembering the usually lethal stab wound.

Grasping it with one hand, Kuro pulled it out and tossed it behind him the wound then closed up leaving no trace of any wound being there, leaving the devils in awe at Kuro's healing factor

**[show off] **Ddraig pitched in

'shut up' Kuro responded quickly

"Why was a fallen following you Kuro? Did you have business with them?" Rias asked calmly

"So many questions... no I don't, not that I remember" Kuro responded, saying the first part under his breath

"What did you pick up from his memories" Rias continued to ask

"My my, you certainly did your homework on us vampires Rias... Yes I did pick up something useful from his memories, they, as in four fallen angels, well, if you don't want to count him that makes 3, are holdup in an abandon church on the outside of the city, I have been keeping tabs on them ever sense I got here and so far, nothing has happened, but this man, Dohnaseek was his name, is a part of a retrieval team, they are here to collect a former 'holy maiden' and recover her sacred gear, twilight healing, so they can use it for themselves" Kuro informed all the info he gathered from Dohnaseek's memories

"I see" Rias said putting a hand to her chin in thought

"Rias if you are thinking strategically you can gain two things from acting on this" Kuro said while folding his arms

"And what would that be Akashiya-kun?" Akeno asked with her usual smile

"Simple, the first would be to eliminate them and gain full control over your territory and the second would also allow you the privilege of gaining a powerful bishop, all and all, this could be worth your attention" Kuro reasoned and Rias was finding his reason's hard to ignore, she decided to ask her queens opinion on the matter

"Akeno, what are your thoughts?"

"Fufufufu I believe Akashiya-kun made some good reasons, I believe this would be beneficial to us" Akeno said speaking her mind on the matter Kiba and Koneko nodded as well

"Kuro, I feel there's another reason in you doing this, care to elaborate?" Rias asked raising a brow to Kuro

"I'm a professional killer Rias, not a mindless one, I know who to kill and who to help, and this 'holy maiden' is innocent, so I will do everything in my power to guarantee her safety" Kuro said while closing his eyes

"You make a solid argument Kuro, but you must understand, open conflict with fallen angels at churches can lead to detrimental lash backs" Rias at first agreed but then pointed out the drawback of acting out against fallen angels openly.

" I am aware of the drawbacks Rias and I can assure you that they are not acting with a solid chain of command his memories are a clear example of that, out of the four fractions the fallen angels are the most active, organized or not" Kuro explained with professionalism

"So your saying their rogue, is that it?" Kiba asked joining the conversation

"Yes I am, if we strike them, we would have no lash backs from the actual fallen angel government and would gain more benefits then problems" Kuro's reasoning was spot on, most of the devils present where surprised at the reasoning skills Kuro possessed

"It's agreed then, Kuro, I give you full permission to do whatever is necessary to make Sure the 'holy maiden' is kept out of harm's way, use whatever means necessary, and to also help, your dismissed from the class for the rest of the week" Rias said calmly receiving a 'yes Rias' in return, looking over to her rook and knight she gave them a nod

"You two will assist him with anything he may need but you guys still need to go to school" Rias ordered

"Hai" both said at the same time

"If that is all buchou, we will take our leave and don't worry I'll take care of them" Kuro informed

Kiba said nodding to Kuro who also nodded back

"... we will help you, senpai" Koneko said showing a little more emotion as she stood beside Kuro

"Alright then, let's go you two... Rias, Akeno, I'll update you after school tomorrow" Kuro then waved goodbye to Akeno and Rias and then disappeared along with Koneko and Kiba

**XxXxX**

Once the three devils arrived Kuro approached the door and unlocked it, ushering the two devils in he then locked the door and turned to a panel on the wall and deactivated a manual defence override so to keep the 'defences' from kicking in

"Welcome to my humble abode, there are bed rooms on the second floor and the room above is my bedroom as well as the 'office' we will be using, please make yourselves comfortable" Kuro informed while going to the stairs

"Once you guys are settled, meet me up stairs" Kuro said disappearing up the stairs

Once Kuro made it to the 'office' he activated Alpha and proceeded to do his research, a couple of minutes later and the two other devils arrived at the top of the stairs

"I see you guy's got acquainted with your accommodations?" Kuro said and received two nods from the rook and knight

"Awesome, well follow me" Kuro said giving a small smile

Walking over to the door beside his bed Kuro quickly punched in his new security code and then opened the door, from across the room the usual black walls were actually windows that looked out to the city, walking over to the desk while leaving the two too stare out the massive windows Kuro simply pressed the flashing blue button and the windows immediately tinted, blocking out all the light from the outside

"What's going on senpai?" Kiba said looking over to the vampire devil

"Wait for it..." Kuro began and soon after the holographic panels began to appear around the devils making two of them widen their eyes

"There it is" Kuro said grinning at their expressions

"Where did you get this senpai" Kiba said while eyeing a few blue panels before turning to the smirking Kuro

"Resources, my friend, resources" Kuro answered simply

"Anyways, we will be using this as a type of observation tool so to help us track our fallen neighbors where ever they go" Kuro explained while pulling up the panel with the now five fallen angel readings

"This will be our primary observation tool, simply watch their moments to see if there are any inconsistency's and so forth, pretty much boring recon duty, well let's get observing" Kuro said with an over enthusiastic attitude

For hours the three devils observed the fallen angels but so far there was no movement, Kiba packed it in at 10:30 and two hours later Koneko followed leaving only Kuro to observe

"Alpha can you keep tabs on the fallen angels I want to contact an old friend" Kuro asked the silent AI

"_Certainly sir, I will inform you when they do anything different" _Alpha said normally, speaking for the first time that night

Walking over to the balcony Kuro began to pull out his phone to call his friend, a few minutes passed after calling the mystery friend, Kuro then sensed a familiar aura approaching him, after waiting for the sig to get closer a pair of gloved arms cascaded over his neck and a seductive female voice to purred in his ear making him shiver

"~hello darling, did you call~" purred the voice from behind him

"Raynare" Kuro said simply trying to keep his instincts in check

"~oh? Is that how you greet me after so long?~" Raynare continued to purr into his ear seductively

"So long? It's only been a month Ray, I'm sure you survived without me" Kuro said still trying to rain in his horomonus, Raynare twisted Kuro around so he was facing her and leaning against the railing, Kuro was a little surprised at what he saw

Raynare was a tall, mature looking woman; she had crimson eyes, long black hair that reached down to her hips, her attire consisted of black leather strap-like objects that wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong like piece was held together by three thin straps that wrapped around her hips which then connected to a more thicker strap near the front, long gloves reached all the way up to her elbows, long heeled boots fit on her legs which reached all the way up to her knee's, and to finish there were to shoulder pieces on her shoulders, her outfit can only be described as erotic and revealing.

**[always so exposed] **Ddraig said out loud which caused Raynare to grow happy

"hey Ddraig! How have you been" Raynare asked with a friendly tone

**[I've been good ray] **Ddraig replied getting a nod from the women who turned back to Kuro with a pouty look

"~Darling you should know I can't last that long without you~" Raynare all but whined as she leaned into him, eyes flashing red briefly signalling what she truly was, laying her head on Kuro's chest so to hear his heart beat Raynare decided it was time to push forward

Placing her hand behind Kuro's neck Raynare opened her mouth revealing long fangs on the top and bottom rows

"~It's been so long sense I've drank your blood Darling, can I have a tasted?~" Raynare pleaded seductively and Kuro nodded his head not wanting to disappoint his servant, felling a sense of connection with Raynare for a split second Kuro felt a wave of pleasure that Raynare was felling causing a rare blush to sprout on his cheeks

After her quick drink, Raynare licked the wound so to heal the two puncture wounds she left on him

"~much better, thank you darling~" Raynare said happily, licking the excess blood off her lips

"I see you're as lively as ever" Kuro said while lightly moving Raynare back so she wasn't pinning him to the railing

"~Oh you have not seen lively yet master~" Raynare moaned

"ray, I need your help with something related to your old race" Kuro said trying to move the conversation from becoming too rowdy

"and what would that be master?" Raynare asked with a questioning gaze

"do you know a fallen angel by the name of Galigar?" Kuro asked which caused Raynare to stop her train of thought

"Galigar? Yes I do know him; he was one of the fallen angels closest to Kokabiel, why" Raynare asked simply

"Kokabiel huh? Follow me" Kuro said while walking past Raynare and into his room

"alpha can you pull up the info on a fallen angel named Kokabiel?" Kuro asked the AI

"_the information of said fallen angel should be at the main desk sir" _Alpha informed, Raynare was too busy looking around to care

"I guess you're not messing around with this master" Raynare said with a light whistle at the rather massive bedroom and office

"you can say that, and what's with this 'darling' thing? You never called me that until now" Kuro asked wondering about the whole 'master' thing and why she was so forward

"what? You don't like me calling you Darling?" Raynare asked as she and Kuro entered the office room

"well, I was just wondering, that's all" Kuro said as he sat down in the desk chair, after the answer Raynare straddled Kuro and leaned into his face and whispered into his ear

"do you want to know what I like most in men?" small amounts of sweat began to roll down Kuro's neck and a blush to appeared on his face at the question

**[this'll be good] **Ddraig said in Kuro's head **(dat rhyme dow)**

'not helping Ddraig' Kuro said back to his partner

**[wasn't going to in the first place] **came the chuckling reply from the red dragon

'bastard'

"w-what would that be?" Kuro asked with a small stutter

"~I like a man that take's control~" Raynare all but moaned out causing Kuro to malfunction

'blood pressure exceeding baseline parameters' Kuro thought robotically as his face couldn't get any redder which made Ddraig cackle

**[HAHAHAHA! Ray is probably the only girl to make you act like this, it's absolutely priceless HAHAHA]** Ddraig said with great humor, something then clicked in Kuro's mind

*rebooting*

Kuro then gained a devious grin after recovering

"~is that so?~" Kuro asked with a seductive tone causing Raynare to gasp as Kuro's arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close to his chest

"~I am your master and I want you to control yourself~" Kuro commanded and Raynare simply moaned at the dominating tone

"~as you wish... Master~" Raynare replied smiling into Kuro's chest, ignoring the woman for a second Kuro turned to the blue holo panel with the desired profile presented

Skimming over the panel, Kuro absorbed all the info like a sponge and committed it to memory

"I see, he's a warmonger huh? That explains the rogue fallen buddy of his" Kuro summarized to himself

"Hmm? What do you mean master?" Raynare asked while looking up to Kuro

"You said Galigar was a buddy of Kokabiel, then that means Galigar's underling's are working for Kokabiel as well" Kuro said while Raynare simply stared at him

"Alpha, keep track of the incoming flights into Japan and see If you can find and mark anyone with a relatively powerful sacred gear if you can" Kuro asked

"_Certainly sir, does the sacred gear have a specific name?" _Alpha asked making Kuro's eyes widen a little

"You can do that? Shit, what can't you do?" Kuro asked a little surprised at the AI's capabilities

"_Humor, sir" _Alpha retorted making Kuro and Ddraig smile and chuckle bitterly, Raynare simply watched her master's expression and wondered why he seemed so bitter

**[Well he doesn't need to look far] **Ddraig said at the surprisingly good unintentional joke

"The sacred gears name is 'twilight healing' update me when you find it" Kuro informed receiving a _'of course sir'_ from the resident AI, turning his head to his only servant who was still laying on his chest he picked her up bridal style, startling her in the process, and carried her to his bed

"~oh? Taking me to bed darling? I knew you couldn't resist me~" Raynare said erotically while looking up at Kuro

When Kuro reached his bed he tossed her on first, before climbing in kuro took off his shirt making Raynare's heart skip a beat at the muscular chest, kuro simply ignoring the look he was getting from the seductress and simply lied down beside her to which she simply laid her head down on his chest

"Sorry ray, nothing happening tonight, long first day as a devil as you can see" Kuro said resting an arm over his eyes as the lights in the room shut off, courtesy of Alpha, Raynare simply pouted

"Aww, and here I was waiting patiently for you" Raynare said pouting at Kuro who simply did nothing, taking advantage of Kuro's laziness Raynare despelled her clothing making her stark naked and then sat on Kuro's pelvis getting a grunt from the vampire

"~oh Darling~" Raynare purred out, Kuro then moved his arm slightly and saw Raynare completely naked while on top of him

'Balls... can't she take a hint' Kuro internally groaned

**[Partner let me explain this to you, she likes a guy that dominates, if you appear weaker to her she will flip the roll and dominate you instead, so get dominating!] **Ddraig ordered causing Kuro to sigh

Quickly raising his head up Kuro captured Raynare in a quick kiss with a sleep spell infused to it causing her to pass out in his arms

"Phew... there we go" Kuro said to himself while laying Raynare beside him and then Laing down himself

**[That's going to bite you in the ass tomorrow] **Ddraig said simply

'Probably' Kuro retorted while falling a sleep

**XxXxX**

The next day went by without anything to worthwhile other than Raynare's morning seductively and also being introduced to the two devils that were a little hesitant to except a fallen angel as an ally

"Kuro, you know we are observing fallen angel movements right? so why is a fallen angel here?" Kiba asked with a glare directed to the fallen angel who didn't seem affected in the least

*sigh*

"Your anger is blocking your observational skills Kiba" Kuro responded which caused the blonde knight to look at Kuro

"What?" Kiba asked

"Ray, if you will" Kuro ordered calmly and the fallen angel's eyes flashed red and for her to show her fangs

?!

Both Kiba's eyes as well as the silent Koneko's eyes widened at the red glow behind the 'fallen angels' eyes as well as her four canines

"She's a vampire?" Kiba asked shocked

"Not just any vampire, I'm masters vampire" Raynare said while hugging Kuro from behind, a huge smile present on her face

"Masters vampire?" both Koneko and Kiba asked confused

"She's my servant" Kuro answered calmly while Raynare kept hugging him but he didn't seem bothered at all

"...how?..." Koneko asked retaining her emotionless façade

"She was near death a while ago on a hit contract and I chose to save her, turning her in the process, she been with me ever sense and she hasn't left me yet, even if I've given her many chances to" Kuro explained while glancing back to the 'fallen vampire' in question

"And why would I want to leave you master?" Raynare asked but Kuro ignored the question figuring it was pretty much rhetorical at this point, no sense in beating the dead horse

"Does that answer your questions? Kuro asked the two devils who only nodded then apologized to the fallen vampire for jumping to conclusions

After that, Kiba and Koneko had to leave for school while Kuro stayed, the day would have been boring if it wasn't for the constant seductions from the fallen vampire making it more or less torture to Kuro's self-control and the conversations with rias via magic communicator. Once the day drawled to an end with what seemed to be even more seductions from Raynare the second day came.

**XxXxX**

"_Sir, I have the sacred gear possessor you mentioned a couple streets down, near the shopping center" _Alpha informed much to the joy of Kuro who absolutely hated the wait

"Alright I'm on the move... Ray, I may need you as back up, stay a safe sensing distance away from us and only show yourself if it's absolutely necessary" Kuro ordered seriously

"~ok master~" Raynare sang out while extending her wings and taking off out the window

Kuro then called rias saying he found her and was on the move, after the call Kuro transformed into black smoke for stealth, arriving at a dark ally Kuro quickly changed back to normal and was wearing casual clothing, black jeans, shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket on the top making Kuro look as casual as can be.

Taking a look around in order to locate the 'holy maiden', Kuro quickly turned to his left when he heard a 'hoof' and was surprised the person he was looking for literally 'dropped in' well... more like trip in front of him

'Convenient' Kuro thought to himself, Ddraig to busy keeping tabs on Kuro's surroundings to reply

The girl was wearing a simple dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil sat at the top of her head and had light blue accents, a brown satchel was slung on her right hip and she had a pair of brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, and she also had a silver cross wrapped around her neck

"I fell down again, I'm such a cluts" the girl said to herself but then noticed a hand in front of her and looked up to see Kuro holding out a hand in a helping gesture

"You alright?" he asked kindly while helping her up

"Thank you mister?..." the nun asked waiting for a name, seeing no reason to lie to her Kuro gave her his full name

"Akashiya, Kuro Akashiya but you can just call me Kuro" he answered with a kind smile and then continued

"What's a nun doing way out here? The only church her is an abandon one" Kuro asked faking ignorance

"It's nice to meet you Kuro, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where it is?" the girl asked

"You don't know where it is?" Kuro asked trying to get as much info out as possible and then he would try to keep her away from the church for safety

"No I don't, I'm new here, so I couldn't ask around cause I hardly speak Japanese" the girl said with a downcasted look

"What's your name?" Kuro asked politely

"Oh I'm Asia Argento" Asia answered smiling brightly which Kuro needed to shield his eyes from its brightness

"Well Asia how about I show you around town first so you can get a lay of the land" Kuro said kindly while smiling

'Damn her smiles contingence' Kuro thought

**[I know right? 'Shine bright like a diamond' much] **Ddraig said totally agreeing to Kuro's claim

"Really, you would do that for me" Asia asked smiling up at Kuro who nodded, he couldn't help her adorableness when she smiled at his answer

*sob* *sob* *sob*

Looking over Asia's shoulder Kuro notice a boy had fallen over and scrapped his knee and turned to Asia as she walked up to the boy, giving a kind smile to him Asia put her hand over his wounded knee and a soft green glow appeared under her hand making Kuro lefts had numb

'So that's her sacred gear, I can see why the 'fallen' want her so bad' Kuro summarized internally while rubbing his left hand

"It's ok, every things fine... See" Asia reassured as she lifted her hand from the knee showing the wound healed up

"Thank you miss" Kuro sweat dropped at the nonchalant reaction the boy had to the obvious miracle

"sorry about that, I'm all done, we can go now" Asia said happily

Once Kuro got her to follow him down to the shopping distract, he began his tour around the town's shopping center, Asia seemed to be thrilled about going and quickly forgot about going to the church and just immersed herself in the fun activities provided in the shopping center.

"what's up Asia? find something?" Kuro asked as he noticed Asia staring at a toy catcher machine with great interest

"what?... oh, it's nothing" Asia said with embarrassment, but Kuro had none of that and put a coin in, a few minutes of spewing frustrated curses and growls Kuro finally managed win Asia a stuffed animal

"here you go Asia" Kuro said kindly as he handed the demandable stuffed toy to Asia

"thank you! I will remember this day like it was a gift from god" Asia said happily not noticing the flinch from Kuro at the mention of 'ol big guns' up stairs

After Kuro treated Asia to a burger joint for lunch due to her grumbling stomach, when they sat down to eat Kuro nearly died from cuteness over dose when he saw Asia's innocent glare at the American and German masterpiece and it took some time for Kuro to teach her how to eat a burger normally, during this time Kuro began to become attached to her and actually welcomed the feeling of attachment to the innocent nun

'These fallen angels will pay when I see them, planning to use an innocent girl for their own gain is disgusting" Kuro thought with great anger at the thought of them following through with their plan

At this point Kuro and Asia were simply sitting at a bench in a deserted park the time was near sundown and the two were simply enjoying the silence, Kuro planned on asking about her sacred gear but thought differently on it, a little time passed before Asia broke the silence.

"thank you... for today... your kind for a someone I just met" Asia said quietly with barely contained happiness

"don't mention it Asia... it's safe to say were friends now huh?" Kuro acknowledged, smiling back at Asia when he finished the last bit, which made her gasp

"...friends... yeah... that would be nice" Asia's tone continued to become more quiet at Kuro's kindness as a lone tear fell down her cheek, something Kuro noticed immediately with a widening of his eyes

"Asia? What's wrong?" Kuro asked genially confused, whipping the tear away Asia answered with a sorrowed filled smile

"sorry, it's just that I've always wanted a friend for the longest time, it's kinda over whelming when it just happens all the sudden like today" Asia said happily and Kuro suddenly felt like an asshole

'great, now I feel like an asshole, I just wanted to get to know her so to keep her from the fallen angels, I didn't do this out of the pure kindness of my heart, but damn it! Now I wish I did, I mean who wouldn't want to be her friend?' Kuro thought angrily at himself

"something tells me this is more serious then it seems, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen" Kuro said softly felling this was much worse.

Asia then told Kuro about the time when she was adopted by the catholic church and would later help a injured puppy with her sacred gear and would later be transferred to the Vatican church in order to help the sick and would later be called a holy maiden, but that all came to an end one day when Asia healed a man she believed was a normal human but as it turned out, he was a devil.

After healing a devil in front of the priests of the church she was later branded a heretic and was banished, her faith was strong though and simply excepted the path given to her, something Kuro respected greatly, Asia then later moved to Japan to where she is now.

"I have one dream, and that's to make many friends, so we can have fun together, and do lots of things together" Asia said shocking Kuro with how determined she was to such a simple goal

'in order to love a _god_, you must abandon all personal gain and happiness... what bullshit' Kuro quoted with a growl

"you don't need to look far Asia, your first friend is right in front of you" Kuro said softly to the former 'holy maiden' who quickly hugged Kuro and sobbed in his chest, Kuro simply comforted the poor girl ushering 'it's ok' and small jokes to try and lighten the mood, and it worked... until Kuro had to quickly grab Asia and dodge a incoming black light spear that destroyed the bench they were sitting on.

"isn't that so heart warming... disgusting" sneered a deep male voice from above

Looking up to the source of the voice Kuro notice a man of about 30 years old, with short white hair, silver eyes, four fallen angel wings on his back and had a simple business suit and shoes with a black trench cost that was left open, the man sported a arrogant smile that made Kuro's blood boil

"it's simply too bothersome dealing with brats like you" he continued to sneer which furthered Kuro's anger, a huge grin then spread on the man's face as he landed on the pavement

"Asia, what are you doing with a devil?" the man asked with a smirk that pissed off Kuro

?!

Asia's eyes widen when she heard the same line she heard months ago, turning her head to Kuro she saw his eyes were hidden under his bangs

"is it true... Kuro" Asia asked fearful, Asia's tone seemed to break Kuro's anger for a second

"...yes... it's true...I'm a devil" Kuro said quietly causing Asia's eyes to widen

"why... did you lie?" Asia asked sadly

"I didn't mean for this Asia" Kuro said softly to Asia who kept quiet so to hear Kuro out

"I know your past wasn't exactly good and that a devil was the cause of it all, but I'm not that kind of devil, your innocent, and I'd rather die then use you, this man wishes to use you for your sacred gear... he's wants to kill you for it and use it for himself" Kuro finished causing Asia to gasp out in shock as she looked over to the man who was silent

"you little brat... now I have no choice but to take her by force!" the man yelled in anger as he raised his arm and summoned a black light spear

"now die!" he yelled as Kuro noticed the speed and found no way out of the way to avoid it and just moved Asia out of the way and let the light spear impale him

"Gahhh!" Kuro yelled in pain as he kept his footing

"KURO!" Asia yelled, worried for her friends health

"don't come any closer Asia, Gahh! This is my punishment for lying to you" Kuro said with great pain, it appeared that this light pear held more of a kick to it then the last one

"how does it feel devil, to having light coursing through your veins, unlike normal light spears, mine is like a poison, it targets your nervous system and makes you feel the initial amount of pain you felt over and over until you die a painful death!" the fallen angel yelled gleefully as he made a new one and through it at Kuro, but widened his eyes when Kuro quickly pulled out the spear embedded in his chest and used it to swipe the incoming spear

"this pain, I can deal with it, but the question is... can you?" Kuro asked menacingly as he summoned his coresword and instantly appeared in front of the fallen angel

"...pestilence..." muttered Kuro as his blade gave a green glow and stabbed it into the fallen angel's abdomen causing him to release a gasp **[A/N: I'm changing the look of the coresword's color to have just plain silver only, no gold]** once the blade was embedded Kuro quickly pulled out his sword and sliced a deep gash across the fallen angels chest

"AHHHHH!" yelled the fallen angel and quickly covered by jumping away to keep some distance kuro was about to mutter something but the fallen angel swiped his hand to the side before he could.

Kuro widened his eyes when two more light spears impaled themselves throw his stomach causing immense pain

*cough*

Blood spattered all over the ground from both Kuro coughing and the spears vanishing leaving a massive wound in Kuro's stomach who also fell down to the ground barely any light in his eye's

'damn it! I let my anger get the best of me, didn't even sense those two behind me because of it' Kuro thought in disappointment as two more fallen angels appeared

"we got him Galigar, he's down, lets grab the girl and go before the Gremory girl arrives" a deep female voice said and was acknowledged with a 'yeah whatever' from Galigar himself

"let me go! I'm not going anywhere without Kuro!" Asia yelled in defiance but was silence when a female with a rather tight outfit put her palm to her head causing her to go slack in Galigar's arms

'move damn it! Move!' Kuro thought but couldn't move a muscle due to the pain he was in, Kuro simply lied there while the fallen angels flew off with Asia, making Kuro's anger sky rocket

A few minutes later and a magic circle appeared and out came Rias with her peerage, but they all gasped when they saw Kuro lying face down, blood all around him, eyes blocked by his bangs

"KURU!" Rias yelled fearful of her servant's safety

"Akeno, get after his wounds" Rias ordered while Koneko and Kiba kept a watchful eye on the surroundings

"on it" Akeno acknowledged while setting a green light over Kuro's wounds, a few minutes later Raynare showed up, with a worried expression

"Darling!" she yelled fearfully, both Rias and Akeno went on the defensive immediately

"fallen angel, what is your business with my servant?" Rias asked coldly but Raynare just flashed her red eyes and pointed down to her master making Rias stop

"I'm no longer a fallen, Gremory-sama, I'm Kuro's servant" Raynare said bowing to her to show respect

"servant?" Rias asked shocked, Raynare simply nodded and showed her bite mark on her neck, after showing her mark to Rias, Raynare walked passed her and kneeled down beside her wounded master, picked him up and sunk her teeth in his neck, shocking all present, Rias and Akeno were about to interrupt when they saw Kuro's energy surge violently from his body, Kuro's appearance began to change, his hair turned a light grey, and his eyes glowed fierce red, no pupil, just a red glow, his rosary gem was lost its calmness and looked like a caged beast, just waiting to be released... he was pissed

"master, you have awakened" Raynare said keeping her head low from his gaze, Kuro simple put his hand on her cheek and leaned her head to the side so to expose her nape

Inching forward Kuro sunk his fangs and took a long drawl of blood from Raynare who seemed to enjoy the sensation, and evident blush explained it all, both Akeno and Rias had jealous eyes at the scene in front of them the former hid it well but he latter did not.

After his drink, Kuro licked the wound and got up and turned away from the two jealous devils and began to walk away, but suddenly stopped when he felt an hand grabbed onto his shoulder

"where are you going? Your hurt, let us help" Rias said softly

"_**let...go" **_Kuro growled quietly while not even turning his head causing Rias to freeze and everyone else to tense up

Raynare seemed to notice her hesitance and quickly removed the offending hand from Kuro's shoulder and after the removal Kuro immediately began to walk away, Raynare then turned to Rias

"that was very risky, Gremory-sama, any normal person would have been butchered if they did what you did, but I guess your 'blood connection' to him saved you life" Raynare informed simply while, Rias then snapped out of her shock

"blood connection?" Rias asked confused, she may have done home work on the vampire race but there were still endless amounts of traditions that vampires usually do, and the Akashiya family was very discreet with theirs, so getting a bead on Kuro's vampiric traditions was near impossible without experiencing them first hand, and that wasn't good for preparation

"did he drink any of your blood?" Raynare asked seriously causing Rias to flash back to when Kuro 'kissed' her forehead and remembered her forehead wound healing after his 'kiss'

"yes, he did" Rias responded calmly

"then you are his 'contract master', he will never disobey you and will be absolutely faithful to you and you alone, well accepted for now of course" Raynare explained while she followed the trace of Kuro's energy and began to follow it, beckoning the Gremory peerage along as well

"why is that?" Akeno asked while following close behind the fallen vampire

"right now he's following only his basic vampire instincts, and that's to kill the one that fallen angel, all you need to know is, you don't want to get in his way" Raynare warned as all the other's nodded in understanding

(back with Kuro)

Kuro's movements were fast and precise, faking his extreme anger aloud him the chance to move freely and it also cleared a path to Galigar and Asia, at the thought of Galigar's smug look of victory brought a 'face splitting' grin to form on the vampire

"I got your number bitch" Kuro said under his breath while he finally showed up at the abandon church, stomping the barely noticeable burst of instinct to run from the chursh to the curb Kuro walked down the ail of church benches and came up to the front where a destroyed cross stood Kuro simply leaned to the left when a gunshot zipped bye his head

"ya missed me dumbass" Kuro taunted and quickly dodged a hand full of repeated shots with ease, having enough of the 'dancing' around Kuro pulled out his black gun with his right hand and charged a shot and quickly released a quick red beam of magic energy that obliterated the left side of the church benches

'Lilith has always been the naughty one' Kuro thought then quickly summoned his sword so to block a sword from a priest he wished he would have never met again

"ahh! Son of a.. bitch! you mean to tell me you haven't died yet? What are you cockroach?" Kuro asked angrily while smacking his forehead into the priest's who also did the same

The priest had medium length white hair with red eyes, he wore clerical clothing due to him being a former priest and had a disturbing smile on his face

'Freed Sellzen, greaaat, him again'

**[...fuck...] **Ddraig said with great hate towards Freed

"~my my, I never thought I'd meet you again Kuro-kun, and you went and became a shitty devil too, what a nice thing to do for me, now I can enjoy cutting you up with twice the fun~" Freed sang out disturbingly

"like hell you will, you haven't even come close to even cut me, let alone cut me up... weak human" Kuro taunted knowing full well what the reaction would be

"shut up! you shitty vampire devil! just you standing in front of me is enough to piss me off, I'm going to kill you" freed yelled angrily while swinging his sword like a maniac, Kuro smirked and sent a pulse of concussive energy into his sword making the blade glow a faint red.

Once freed reached Kuro and sent a left side strike Kuro, who with little effort, blocked the strike and forced the concussive energy into Freed's light sword causing it to shatter and also sent freed careening out a window.

'and down goes the nutcase' kuro thought while he looked at the window freed was sent out of

Spitting to his side in disgust Kuro began his way over to a shrine right under the cross and lifted it without much effort

'Hoooo, a secret tunnel... how original' Kuro thought while stepping into the dark cavern, a few minutes of jogging and Kuro finally made it to a massive room completely filled with two hundred ex-priests, who were equipped with light swords and hand guns, at the very end of the room was a pyramid with a cross on the top with green like design's on it, Kuro grip his sword tight with anger at who was strapped to it

"ASIA!" Kuro yelled to the blonde girl who was chained to it

"So you are alive... I should have finished you when I had the chance" Galigar sneered at the silent Kuro who only had his eyes on Asia

"If you can make it to the cross I'll give you..." Galigar began but stopped when he felt a gust of wind and for Asia to vanish from cross, Galigar's eyes widened when he saw Kuro holding Asia close to him

"Asia?" Kuro asked but then he saw her eye's, void of any life, her once soft and bright green eyes were nothing but dead, Kuro was beyond shocked and blocked out all sound around him, including Galigar's laughing, all that remained... was rage

"HAHAHA! I don't know what's more pathetic, a vampire helping a nun, or a nun being friends with one HAHAHA! You should have heard her screams for you, it was so pathetic" Galigar yelled laughing like a maniac, but froze when he saw Kuro put Asia down and vanish, a sense of weightlessness accompanied

**[BGM - Skylar Cahn – titan] **

Eyes giving off a bright glow of red in his eyes Kuro sent his coresword back to the 'blood dimension' and instead moved faster than ever before and gripped the side of Galigar's face, smashing it right into the cross making the entire thing shatter, gripping the fallen angel by his shirt collar, Kuro sent him towards the ground floor where all of his ex-priest were, the end result, the ground exploded into debris sending ex-priest's in every direction and leaving a massive crater.

Jumping down to the ground below Kuro began to walk over to Galigar's position, the ex-priest's finally regained their bearings and charged Kuro with renowned vigor, noticing the incoming priest's Kuro held out his right arm and spawned a much thinker chain that wrapped around his entire arm, taking the red chain Kuro spun it around him slicing all the incoming priest's in haft.

"_**...weak..." **_Kuro all but sneered out with great disgust at the feeble attempts

Using the momentum of the swing Kuro slammed the chain into another group of 'brave' ex-priest's who were all sent flying, sensing a barrage of bullets to his left Kuro summoned a 'blood mist shield' to block all the projectiles and retaliated by bringing out 'Orion' from his 'blood dimension' and open fired making one priest's head explode sending gallons of blood and brain bits all over the place while the two others were shot in either the stomach or chest leaving gaping holes.

Swapping out his chain whip and equipping 'Lilith' in his right hand from his 'blood dimension' Kuro unloaded both guns into the last group of ex-priest's which torn them apart, lifting his head up from the ground Galigar heard gun fire and notice all his men were all slaughtered by this 'kid', completely consumed by anger Galigar charged Kuro without thought, sensing a incoming attack from behind him Kuro swapped out both his guns and reequipped his sword and quickly spun around so to avoid a black light sword from Galigar and delivered a quick slash to his back while muttering a single word that made the blade on the coresword give off a green glow

"...pestilence..."

"What are you muttering brat!?" Galigar yelled not at all aware of the incoming danger

"...pain..." Kuro muttered so to answer Galigar's question, soon after muttering the word, a soft green glow appeared under the skin on Galigar's stomach, chest and back causing large amounts of pain to rock throughout the location of his three wounds making him scream

"AHHHHHH!"

Taking advantage of Galigar's pain, Kuro appeared in front of the wounded fallen angel with a burst of red mist and delivered a powerful upper cut to his chin sending him flying straight up to the ceiling making It crater inward, tensing his leg muscles Kuro jumped up to Galigar and gripped his collar and tossed him back towards the ground below.

When Galigar was only a few feet from hitting the ground Kuro appeared in front of him and sent a bone breaking punch directly to his collar bone shattering said bone and also smashing Galigar into the ground making a crater to appear as well as send ton's of smoke a debris all around.

**[BGM end]**

Once the dust and smoke settled Kuro was standing over Galigar, eyes glowing a fierce red, in one more fit of anger Kuro grabbed hold of Galigar and sent him flying towards the entrance where he came from, making him crash into the church hall, disappearing in a burst of red mist Kuro walked over to the body of Asia and gently picked her up bridal style and walked through the hole where Galigar went through.

Upon entering the church hall Kuro set Asia down on one of the church benches and walked over to the unmoving Galigar who gave off small groans of pain, most, if not all of his bones were broken, from the entrance came Rias and her peerage as well as Raynare who seemed to have dealt with the rest of the ex-priest's outside the church.

Ignoring them for now, Kuro walked over to Galigar and summoned 'blood mist claws' **(they look like wolverines claws) **on his right hand and lifted up Galigar by the neck with his left and glared at Galigar

"_**Check mate... bitch" **_Kuro said quietly giving a dark smirk to the fallen angel, Galigar was too weak to reply and remained silent

Noticing Galigar's silence Kuro saw no need to draw out Galigar's punishment any longer and upper cut Galigar's head with his clawed hands, spinal ripping both his head and spine out from Galigar's body spewing gallons of blood, once the spine was removed Kuro tossed the body to the ground and set the head on fire with fire magic so to burn the skin and reveal only the bone, removing the skull from the red blades Kuro held the top of the head with his left hand.

**[Fatality] **Ddraig said simply so all can hear it

Marking his trophy with the rosary insignia, Kuro sent it to his pocket dimension for safe keeping and walked over to Galigar's corpse so to grab a green light that was floating over Galigar's chest

"_**I'll take that" **_Kuro said as he walked back over to Asia

"That's what happens to the ones he targets" Raynare said not at all shocked at the display but the devils of Gremory were different, each and every one of them were totally astound at the sheer brutality Kuro displayed, all but one, Akeno was having a hard time concealing her blush and it was not missed by Raynare, who smirked.

Once Kuro reached Asia's body Kuro kneeled down beside her and had great sorrow written on his face, Kuro then thought of a way to bring her back, but it would cost her.

"Asia... I'm sorry..." Kuro said sadly as he leaned in towards her neck and sunk his fangs deep into her nape, Kuro the released some blood into her blood stream, not too much so to keep her from turning into a ghoul, but enough to change her forever, after injecting her with his blood Kuro looked over to Rias

"You may resurrect her now, Rias, a bishop piece would be best" Kuro said with small amounts of sadness while putting the soft green light and fusing it back into Asia, Rias walked over to Kuro and pulled him into a tight hug

"It's ok Kuro, if what I heard from Raynare is true, she will be happy to be with her friend, and I'll treat her just like I've treated you" Rias comforted softly making Kuro smile lightly

"Thanks... Rias, I needed that" Kuro thanked making Rias blush slightly at his soft tone, after letting Kuro go Rias walked over to the former nun and placed a bishop piece on her chest

"Kuro, what is her name?" Rias asked softy as she folded Asia's hands over her stomach

"Asia Argento" Kuro said simply while standing beside Raynare, Rias then began the reincarnation ceremony

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You Asia Argento. I resurrect you back to this life as my servant, and have you reborn as a devil, you may bishop, be delighted with your new life, Asia Argento I beckon you back from the grave!" rias chanted, and soon after the red bishop piece fused into her chest.

Walking over to Asia Kuro waited for her to open her eyes and after a few seconds Asia's eyes fluttered open and immediately locked on to Kuro's eyes and began to tear up

"Kuro..." Asia whispered happily, Kuro just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug

"There's no damn way I'm letting you die the first day we meet Asia" Kuro said keeping Asia close

"Kuro... thank you" Asia said as everyone smiled at the scene

"Kuro, from now on your her protector, keep her safe" Rias said while turning away, Kuro nodded and stood up Asia gave him a confused look

"Kuro?..." Asia asked confused at his action, Kuro just leaned over and offered Asia his hand and gave a big smile

"Let's go home... Asia"

**[A/N: Hoooooollllllyyyyy Shiiiiiit that was a long chapter (14,297), a whole arc was in this damn thing**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, well moving on, if you guys like the idea I have stored for Asia let me know and if you don't, well hurry up and tell me, cause I'll roll with it**

**Answers: **

**NotSoSlimSh4dy – I'd say his power level is between high class and ultimate, it may vary due to character growth but he's somewhere near there, in my story there are 4 main fractions angels, devil, fallen angels, and Youkai who were also a part of the great war, Alucard played big role in it, so basically all I'm saying is, is that monsters have the same power levels as angels and devil's, I hope that helped answer your question**

**So for some other topics I will be starting a 'high school of the dead' fanfic, and no, I'm not stopping this, I'm just letting my brain cool off, if I hit writer's block I'd like to hit it gradually not just smack into it and have no way out for a whole damn month, no I'm just writing the other fanfic for just simple fun so to cool off and refresh my ideas with this story, see cause up until now, this entire plot has been off the top of my head, no rough draft, nothing, just pure imagination**

**Anyways I'll see you all next chapter R&R... Bye Bye**


	5. Heads up Readers

**A/N: Ok ladies and gents I got my first constructive criticism... or hate, review and I gotta say It hit the nail on the head, I mean I was reading the first review and I was like "AWWWW SHIIIIIIT he/she's right" by golly did he make some fucking sense, he/she most likely a she I'm guessing, you know who you are, pointed out some seriously good flaws in my story, and I hate to break it to ya guys but, I'm planning on rewriting this out and taking a different approach to this story then what I originally planned, but this is all up to you guys, IF you REALLY like where this story is going then tell me Immediately or I'm just going to start on a different approach.**

**Keep in mind I'm not quitting on this just 'cause of one angry review, no, it just made me open my eyes to the mistakes I made, and damn it, I want to fix them if all possible, BUT like I said, if you are absolutely sure you want me to continue with this then let me know immediately and i will basicly make small changes to my character to make him fit the "assassin" i wanted him to be.**

**Other than that, I will be writing my other story that I ACTUALLY planned out... see you on the flips side **


	6. Upcoming Problems

**A/N: sup ladies and gents, I'm going to get to the point, I'm ****not**** going to rewrite this, no, there is way too much effort put into this to just start over after one messily little dislike, so I'm going to continue, but first let me explain why, effort aside the reason I want to continue is because this is my first story and I wish to just get this out now, I don't really see the point in restarting because I see no other way to approach this without making it a really dark 'Cliché' assassin story, I hate that, and feel no motivation to turn this into a Slasher flick where death is everywhere and no one is safe, no, too dark, I have a somewhat good heart, though it may be psychotic in curtain places ,hence the gore, I feel no need to turn my character into a emo assassin that everyone believes an assassin should be**

**Let me explain why Kuro is the way he is, see he's a vampire, not a human, so when he kills a human, he's pretty much killing his food supply, and that means he feels no lash back to his conscious cause he's just killing humans, his food, do you feel a large blow to your conscious when you kill a chicken, quall, cows, etc. And then eat them, no you don't, and if you do... you're a vegan, simply as that, so Kuro acts the way he acts because he's not Broken, though he may kill other monster species, that's because he was raised to do so, the only time my character may experience a blow to his conscious is probably murdering a family of innocent humans/monsters but in most cases he doesn't attack civilians, unless provoked, then that's a different story, a really messy story, but anyways**

**I know in the story Ddraig mention Kuro's usual attitude was cold and mean but that would spoil the story if I told you now, look at wade Wilson for example (Deadpool) he's not dark and reserved, he's funny and has a line for everything, though he may be insane but aren't we all a little insane now and then *boom* (that was the sound of your mind exploding), anyways, Kuro may not be as crazy happy as Deadpool but he will ****not**** be a dark boring emo assassin who has no sympathy for anyone other than himself, I hope that clears a few things up.**

**Now that that rant is out of the way onto the story ;) **

**-upcoming problems-**

**XxXxX**

**Kouh academy, old school building/ 10:38 pm/ couple hours after the church incident **

Surprise, that was all that was written on the young blondes face, only an hour ago Asia was told she was a devil by Rias, then to make matters even more spiced up, Kuro said she was also a vampire, making the young women to nearly faint, key word 'nearly', Kuro was quite surprise himself when he saw Asia take the load of info relatively well, the occult research club were back at the club room and just finished introductions when they decided to break the news to the young ex-nun

**[She may not look it, but she's tough, really tough] **Ddraig said to Kuro as he continued to observe the blondes movements and found that they were not sluggish or weak

'She's taken my blood rather well, though; it may be the devil aspect keeping her from turning into a ghoul, I'm glad, that was one mighty gamble I made' Kuro thought while releasing a sigh of relief at the condition Asia was in

**[Why did you turn her anyway, it's not like Rias wasn't going to, what's the catch] **Ddraig asked as he was clueless to Kuro's objectives

'You repeatedly forget you can just look through my thoughts you know, you don't need my permission, just do it' Kuro growled as he was getting a little annoyed at Ddraig

**[Well sorry, I just thought you wanted privacy in your thoughts] **Ddraig barked back as he skimmed through Kuro's thoughts and came up with an answer

**[Protection? Protection from what? The only person that wanted to attack her was Galigar, and you collected his skull, I'm sure anyone wishing to attack the ex-nun would look to his example and go "nope, fuck that" and be done with it... I'm guessing I'm not digging deep enough into your thoughts to figure it out am I?] **Ddraig said as Kuro could just see the red dragon sweat drop in embarrassment.

'You think' Kuro dead panned and was about to continue his conversation with Ddraig but Asia called out to him

"Kuro" Asia called out softly; shaking out of the conversation with Ddraig, Kuro sent his attention to the blonde nun

"Yes" Kuro said as he waited for the response

"I just wanted to thank both you and Rias-sama" Asia said gaining the attention of the red head as well

"If it wasn't for you both I wouldn't be here, so thank you" Asia said as she bowed to the two in front of her, feeling a little flattered Kuro quickly placed his hand on the blondes head and patted it gently

"It was nothing Asia, that's what friends do, well, resurrection doesn't happen that often, but you know what I mean" Kuro said trying to change the mood to a less then fluffy one, fluffy wasn't his style

"Like what Kuro said, we may have just met, but I think we can become good friends Asia and I feel I treat my friends well" Rias said as Asia beamed at what Rias just said, Rias continued

"Anyways, for housing arrangements I believe you will be staying with Kuro since he's your master as well, I'll leave her care to you Kuro" Rias said flashing a smile to the vampire who nodded calmly

"I guest as much" Kuro said has Rias waved her hand to the club members

"We will continue this tomorrow; you may turn in for the night" she said as all the other members left, Kuro was about to leave with Raynare and Asia but was stopped by Rias who had a serious look on her face

"Kuro? May I speak with you alone" she said as she went into the other room, turning to Raynare and nodding Kuro sent a seemingly unsaid order to Raynare who stood by Asia and waited with her, turning to follow Rias, she led him into her bed room for privacy

"What do you wish to speak about Rias" Kuro said seriously, sensing the mood as he closed the door behind him

"Why did you turn Asia? There was no point in doing so, so why did you do it?" Rias asked as she placed her hands on her hips

"That's my business Rias" Kuro said eyeing her seriously

"I'm making it my business" she said narrowing her eyes

"All right then... Shoot" Kuro said with a sigh

"You we're very forward in saving Asia, a human... For a vampire, you seem to care for the human an awful lot, there IS an ulterior motive, and I would like to know why, as your master I order you to tell me" Rias ordered as Kuro smiled showing his fangs

"There is allot of determination in your tone Rias" Kuro said as he closed in on Rias and gently placed his hand under her chin to raise it slightly

"And that makes me believe I chose my master well, don't make me regret it... Master" Kuro said, eyes flashing red momentarily, keeping her professional attitude Rias glared at Kuro and pressed forward, eyes flashing red as well

"Tell. Me." Rias said keeping her eyes on Kuro who widened his smile at her attitude, leaning in close to her ear Kuro whispered a single name

"Diodora Astaroth"

Rias's eyes widened momentarily as the name sank in

"What does he have to do with Asia? There's no relation" rias asked skeptical at Kuro's reason, taking a momentary breath of tiredness, Kuro began his reason

"The reason I changed her was because back at the church I took a small dose of blood from her because her past sounded so familiar so I took a small dose of blood which gave me her memories, I turned her after I saw her past" Kuro explained while taking a seat on the bed side as Rias sat down on a desk chair

"What did you find in her memories?" the red head asked

"Lots of things, like what church she was stationed at before going to the Vatican, and all the way up to the point where she was pinned a 'witch'" Kuro said and continued

"When I was with her, she told me her story, the reason she was branded a 'witch' was because she accidentally healed a devil, which I came to identify as Diodora Astaroth" Kuro informed making Rias retain her thoughtful look

"But why him? He's done nothing wrong at all" Rias asked confused

"The usual reply from someone with no sense in noticing a psychopath, I've done many forms of research on him in the past, why you may ask? Simple, I don't feel the cover is as similar as to the content, meaning he's acting, I put two and two together, while I researched on him back in the day, I noticed each and every one of his peerage members are former nuns and holy maidens, and female, Asia is a former nun and holy maiden, female and has encountered Diodora at some point in time, that was a red flag to me, digging deeper I also researched his personality from a distance, he's prideful, dare I say it, more prideful than a vampire lord after winning a fight, he is not the person, judging by the memories Asia had of him, to pretend to be _injured _at a _humans _feet at a _church's_ door step, no, his level of pride would never allow him to do that, unless it was to help him gain something, I'm guessing he wishes her to join his peerage, not going to happen, not to her" Kuro explained as Rias had a light bulb light up above her head

"Kuro, these accusations will never be brought to the truth, you know that right" Rias said completely forgetting of Kuro's specific skill set

"Really? Well that sucks, to bad there's no assassin's around" Kuro said with sarcasm, it took Rias a second to realise her mistake when she noticed the sarcastic remark

With a large blush of embarrassment on her face Rias nearly face palmed herself at her blind instinctual comment on politics when she completely forgot about the fact she was talking to an _assassin_ who usually assassinate specific _political_ targets, regardless the possible outcomes

Raising his brow in a 'do you get it' expression Kuro folded his arms

"Ok, I get it, you're the assassin here, but killing him would only anger other devil followers of his, which may cause a civil war" rias said while Kuro snorted

"I know that, which means I'm not doing anything until Diodora approaches Asia, which is suicide 'cause attempting to take away a vampires servants without their consent will get you killed, and in his case, he'll walk directly into my trap, a vampire's consent means beating the vampire in one on one combat, a weak 'high class' devil like him could never hold against an individual who trained his entire life" Kuro said to Rias who widened her eyes

"You think he's weak? I wouldn't underestimate him if I we're you Kuro, Diodora has many exceptional skills in magic" Rias warned as Kuro gave her a dead panned expression

"Let me ask you something Rias, when a noble is born, do they fight for survival or do they get everything handed down to them?" Kuro asked as Rias widened her eyes

"They usually get handed everything they learn" rias answered while remembering her childhood when she was taught how to use the power of destruction with seemingly easy baby steps

"Yes, and in most cases, it's not a bad thing most of the time, but when they learn everything they need to know and prime their bodies to an reasonable level, they stop when they are at a good social standing, the only physical training they ever do is picking on those they see weaker than them and beat them easily so to stay fit in both body and pride, they never challenge those they know as stronger than them cause that would bring the possibility of losing, hell, you're lucky to get a training noble at all, let alone one who would challenge stronger opponents, the only family I know that does that is the 'Bael' family, everyone else doesn't even know the basic rule in combat and progression in skill which's why vampire lords and other S class monsters are considered just as strong as most high class devils" Kuro said calmly as Rias looking a little shocked at his points but then quickly asked Kuro as surprising question

"What is the basic fundamental rule in progression?" Rias asked as Kuro gave a small smirk

'She's catching on' Kuro thought feeling as though he got the progression bug into Rias

"It's simple, where do you gain the most experience?" Kuro asked as Rias Raised a brow in confusion but hesitated in her answer, when it came to Kuro the seemingly easy answers were usually the wrong ones

"Victory?" Rias got out as she seemed to be guessing at this point

"No, you gain the most experience in defeat" Kuro said making Rias widen her eyes at the answer, but she caught on

"Now I see, by losing, you acknowledge your mistakes and improve on them making you stronger in the process" Rias said making Kuro smile widely

"exactly 'what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger', your damn right, you can only progress through defeat because victory makes you arrogant leading to bad habits" Kuro said making Rias fall into a thoughtful expression, after a few seconds Rias changed the subject back to its intended purpose

"Anyways, I'm still a little shocked you would use Asia to get to Diodora, Kuro, I hope you know what you're doing" rias asked but nearly regretted it when Kuro's eyes sported a sad expression

"I know it sounds like it, 'cause I am partially using her to get to him, but it's to protect her, and it's something I planned just recently, I never had him on my immediate hit list until now, heheh, I just met Asia but yet I feel obligated to protect her, heheh, I guess she has that innocent charm to her that seems to get me every time I see it, the only reason I want to kill him is because he ruined Asia's life with his supposed hobby, I can never forgive anyone who would ruin her life so casually all for personnel gain" Kuro said calmly

"I take it the church has a big impact to this as well, with them abandoning her and all I can understand your resentment to them, you are a devil vampire after all" Rias said making Kuro chuckle

"The catholic hypocrisy the humans seem to run has always been on my hit list Rias, I'm a Youkai, what do you expect? For me to ignore the catholic atrocities they have done to my race? No, they have always been the front of my problems, they've hunted my species for years, but it's not like mine hasn't done the same - but you get the point" Kuro said

"Then what is it then, what made you choose to protect her" Rias asked as Kuro gave her a look

"What are you? A journalist? You have questions for almost anything I say" Kuro said smirking at her blush

"I just want to know, that's all" Rias said while Kuro continued his reasoning

"the church abandoning Asia was only a matter of time, sacred gears always seem to attract either good or bad events, but what pisses me off the most is guys like Diodora, _men_ who believe they are the centre of the world and simply do as they please, even if it means ruining a couple lives in the process, nobles with no objective other then personnel gain, I don't know about you but that's where assassins thrive, they are neither good or bad, they kill nobles for personnel means or political favors, but I'm sure you know that, earlier origins depicted them as the first 'black ops'' units ever made, we do everything off the record, no political blow backs to us " Kuro informed Rias

"You've thought this through quite well in such a short time, but you still avoid the question, why did you turn Asia? Tell me your true reasoning" Rias said as she noticed Kuro was beating around the bush

"Nothing gets past you it seems" Kuro said chuckling

"I have an interesting servant who continues to surprise me, who also appears to change up his way of thinking on the fly, so I've come to keep an open mind" Rias said waving her hand with a small smile

"The reason I changed her was for added security to her personally, this may not be publicly known to all, but vampire lords with vampire servants have an ability called 'blood telepathy', by using the blood connection I have with Raynare and Asia, I have the ability to either feel their presents and other presents around them or speak to them through our blood connection, that's why going against a group of vampire servants is near suicide, the team work we have in numbers out shines even the most powerful creatures, we may have large quantities of demonic power but even we know skill can sometimes out shine brute force, I plan on using that ability to protect Asia, I have no plans on involving her in combat... I hope you keep this to yourself, that ability is considered sacred to most vampires Rias, the only reason I'm telling you is because you're my master, other than my not wanting Asia to fight outside of rating games, telling anyone else about that ability is out of the question" Kuro informed Rias who nodded in understanding

"Well, I have a servant who's requesting my presents, I'll see you tomorrow, I hope my earlier advice may help you in improving your skills further" Kuro said making Rias release a light chuckle

"Yes I believe you do, and thank you for the advice Kuro, it opened a few doors to help improve my skills as well as everyone else's, you will help train them right?" Rias said then asked seriously

"Will see, job requests are piling up and I need to get back into the groove of things, I've been lacking in my skills, I'm getting too loud" Kuro said to Rias too smirk

"I may have a few requests for you in the future" Rias said as Kuro raised a brow in confusion

"What kind of problems does a beautiful teenage girl like yourself have for little ol me?" Kuro asked with a teasing tone making her blush lightly

"It's not me that has the problem's, it's more or less my Brother" Rias said eradicating her blush

"Lucifer? Problems? Last time I check the old maou fraction ran with their tails between their legs, what kind of problems does ol Satan red have that requires my skill set?" Kuro asked as he eyed Rias

"He may not have any problems yet but I can tell him you're looking for work if that's what you want

"Sure, that may open a few job opportunities, anyways I'll be going know, Good night Rias" Kuro said simply as he waved to the red head as he left who simply wave back in response

Closing the door to the bed room Kuro nearly sweat dropped when he noticed Raynare hugging Asia Close to her while smiling widely at him

"What took you so long Darling? We're you getting fancy with your master?" Raynare asked in a teasing tone making Kuro sigh at her constant attempts to get him to blush or cave, though she succeeded a few times that never seemed to stop her from continuing

"No Ray, I was not 'getting fancy' with Rias if that's what you're asking, we we're talking business, now let's go" Kuro said as he walked past the two hugging girls opened the door, held it open and turned to see Raynare right behind him still holding the embarrassed blonde close to her

Once they left the occult research room they seemed to vanish into red mist/smoke, and immediately appear in the entrance of Kuro's house, turning to Raynare Kuro sweat drop again when he noticed Raynare had yet to release Asia from her grip

"You can let her go now Ray" Kuro said as Raynare pouted but released the blonde girl who seemed to forget her past predicament with the fallen vampire and instead stood in awe at the massive house she was in

"Kuro-kun is this where you live?" Asia asked as she looked over to Kuro who had a confused far off look on his face

"Ah? Oh, yeah this is my house" Kuro answered while snapping back to attention

'What's with the 'kun'?... Unless...' Kuro thought as he turned to Raynare who was smiling at him, making Kuro sigh

**[Sucks to be you...] **Ddraig said finally chipping in, Kuro just shrugged his mental shoulders and ignored the add honorific

"Really? This place his huge, how did you afford it" Asia asked with huge eyes making Kuro scratch the back of his neck

"You'll learn that soon enough Asia, but first let's get you settled into a room, I'll inform you on what kind of job we part take in sometime down the road alright" Kuro said as he glanced to Raynare and told her to lead her to a room

"Raynare will show you to a room on the second floor, don't be afraid to ask for anything ok?" Kuro said as Asia nodded with a smile and left with Raynare, following them up the steps Kuro continued up to his room on the third floor

**[So that's you're reasoning on turning that girl huh?] **Ddraig asked

'yeah, though I adlibbed on it at most, my main objective was to add another powerful individual to my servant ranks at the cost of sharing her with Rias but over the time of our little 'date' I came to change my reasoning's a little, I've recruited a new powerful individual who I've come to care for much faster then I predicated, almost faster then what happened with Raynare, but I guess that's just her effect on people, well, people with a shred of a heart that is' Kuro confirmed to Ddraig

**[I see, well I'm going to bed, and you have a visitor partner, good luck] **Ddraig said as he cut his mental link with Kuro who turned and saw Raynare standing naked by the door to the stairs with a smirk on her face, ignoring the nude women for a second Kuro removed his clothes and jumped into bed and instantly felt added weight on his back

"The girl is rather innocent Kuro, adding her to your ranks with her personality kinda goes against your morals on recruitment, mind filling me in" Raynare asked as she moved to lay down beside Kuro under the covers

"I'm aware of that Ray, though I'm surprised you didn't listen in through our 'blood link', I have my reasons on recruiting her" Kuro said as he moved to lay down on his back, Raynare also moved to lay her head down on his chest

"I didn't listen in because I respect your privacy... But only in serious moments, so I felt I would let you fill me in after your little discussion with your master" Raynare said making Kuro release a sigh

"Only in spurts do you show maturity Ray, I'm glad you respected Rias's wishes in privacy, though you may listen in only when I don't say anything ok?" Kuro said as Raynare nodded

"I've been getting job request and messages saying to expect hit contracts and other varies tasks in the area I need you at top performance if you're planning on staying" Kuro said and got Raynare to purr in response

"~what are you talking about master, of course I'm staying, and don't worry your adorable little head, I'm prepared for anything~" Raynare responded as she snuggled closer to her masters chest who just smiled down at her

'Same old Raynare, mature one minute, seductive the next' Kuro thought as he played with her hair

'_~you haven't even begun to see my true seductive side yet master~' _came the purring voice of Raynare through Kuro's blood link in his mind

'Bollocks' Kuro said using the British term for 'Bullshit' as he forgot about the blood link he _just_ mentioned to her, Raynare seemed to giggle into his chest at the response

'_Forgot about that didn't you?' _Raynare said after her fit of giggles ceased

'Good _night _Raynare' Kuro said back trying to fall asleep, Raynare seemed to giggle more into his chest but ceased her teasing all together, soon both vampires fell into a comfortable silence and aloud sleep to claim both of them.

**XxXxX**

**-The next morning, Sunday/ late afternoon/ Kuro Akashiya's residents- **

"Alpha, can you bring up my recent contract list" Kuro asked the resident AI as he leaned against his desk in his 'office'

"_Of course sir" _

Sunday morning went by with out to many problems, Kuro had Raynare train Asia in day to day necessities for a normal vampire, Kuro instead trained Asia in learning 'blood mist manipulation' the base of Kuro's powers the first thing he taught her was 'mist travel' which allowed her to travel to locations at a fast speed, though it took some time in teaching her these abilities due to them being biological abilities

_**-Flash back/ outside Kuro's house in the back yard**_

"Alright Asia, now that Ray has shown you the basic's in vampire survival, I'm going to train you in my unique vampire abilities, first is 'blood mist manipulation', in most cases this is the best technique to teach you, due to your blood connection to me, you can now use this ability without starting from the ground up" Kuro said as he notice Asia's timid gaze, it didn't surprise him, being turned into a vampire and then being given a totally different life style this fast would usually be unheard of, but Kuro was surprised when Asia tried her best in accepting her change, though she still avoided drinking blood, but that still did not surprise Kuro, humans take time to adapt to change, Raynare for example is not human so she doesn't suffer from 'acute stress reaction', the blood drinking takes time to kick in, Kuro just needs to make sure she doesn't accidentally kill a civilian when she became hungry.

"O-ok Kuro-kun" Asia said as she stood in the middle of the backyard Kuro simple paced around Asia, observing all of her muscle movements in case she tensed up

'Remember Asia, stay relaxed, the ability will not activate if you feel doubt, allow the feeling to flow through easily' Kuro advised telepathically, Asia was told of the ability before hand and learnt how to use all of its functions like a pro in minutes, so the strange soft voice in the back of her head was not the 'Devil' as she came to call it but instead it was the voice of her teacher, though Ddraig had many laughs at the Italian insults that were thrown at Kuro when Asia attempted to Pray him away, that, in the end, didn't end well for the both of them

Asia continued to focus her thoughts on the lesson at hand, Kuro advised her to relax and focus all of her blood to expand outwards, this would change her physical appearance to a flurry of red mist for a period of time, attempting this brought a feeling equivalent to flying at a high speed, each time she expanded her blood outwards she felt lighter than a feather and twice as fast which caused her to immediately canceled the ability entirely, which was the main reason on why she was standing in the same spot for more than 15 minutes.

'don't be afraid of the feeling Asia, I can assure you the ability is 100% safe for the user' Kuro said softly as he sensed Asia's troubled demonic energy, Raynare from atop of the balcony that was connected to Kuro's room over looked the training session and noticed Asia's troubled energy as well and immediately acted on it

'Don't be afraid Asia, just close your eyes and listen' Raynare said in her soft voice as she appeared behind Asia in a flurry of red mist and captured the ex-nun in a gentle embrace, Asia was a little shocked with the actions of her 'senior' but never fought back in response and instead accepted the embrace entirely, after a few seconds Raynare began to speak in a soft voice telepathically to Asia

'You know what I did the first time I tried this?' she asked through her blood link to Asia

'W-what did you do?' Asia replied with a meek voice

'The first time Kuro had me try this I was just a hesitant as you are, I wouldn't say scared, but more hesitant, I learnt this technique by closing my eyes and letting my mind wonder, it helped in relaxing me' Raynare said softly as she smiled down to her 'junior' all the while Kuro watched from afar with a small smile on his face at the actions of his older servant

'She's almost like a sister to her huh?' Kuro thought as he kept his blood connection closed to everyone else

**[She's almost like her sister] **Ddraig said as Kuro smiled at the memory of one of Kuro's past servants, soon Kuro turned his attention back to Raynare and Asia once he was done reminiscing

Asia thought of the advise she was given by Raynare and closed her eyes in response, Raynare noticed her stillness and smiled softly, the girl reminded her of her younger sister, Raynare then thought of a more efficient way to calm Asia down for a few seconds, Asia breathed in and out, eyes closed and mind wandering, but stopped when she heard the sound of soft humming, a few seconds later Asia found herself letting her mind wonder, Asia had no idea she was steadying her energy level to a calm state, feeling calmed and relaxed because of the soft angelic humming Asia pulsed her blood, which, in the end, sent her flying directly into an un-expecting Kuro, who only noticed a screaming nun slam into his stomach when she materialized directly in front of him

"KAYAAAAA!"

"OOOOOFFF!"

**[HAHAHA! That was perfect, get Rekt, literally HAHAHAHA] **Ddraig cackled as Kuro lay sprawled out on the ground, Asia was simply sitting on his stomach looking innocently shocked while Raynare rolled on the ground laughing just as hard as Ddraig

_**-Flash back end-**_

'Yeah that sucked... kinda' Kuro though feeling pain but also pride at the prospect of Asia's grip on the 'blood mist manipulation' techniques and her progression thus far

**[Oh don't be that way partner, that was hilarious, anyways she's shown a exceeding skill in magic, but what surprises me is her skill with healing magic **_**as well**_** as offensive and defensive spells as well, why are you teaching her those spells partner? And no I haven't looked through your thoughts if you're going to ask me that] **Ddraig said finishing with a snarky tone

'Added protection I guess, it's not like the 'blood link' can't be cut momentarily by outside sources, it's good to have a simple plan B if all goes to shit, besides I'm not the one who wanted to teach her those spells it was her who asked' Kuro said as he waited for Alpha

**[She doesn't seem the kind to head into combat Kuro so why would she ask that?] **Ddraig asked seriously as Alpha popped three separate panels in front of Kuro who began to inspect them

'I don't know, I wasn't planning on bringing Asia into combat in the first place Ddraig, maybe as a medic-but not a combatant, since she's Rias's servant as well as mine, the only action she may see would probably be rating games, Rias herself isn't even old enough to participate in rating games yet, so Asia may not see combat for a few years, but that confuses me more on why she wants to learn offensive and defensive spells, she said she wanted to fight even when I told her she may not see combat, so who am I to keep her from doing what she seems determined to do" Kuro answered calmly as he finished his review on one particular contract

**[I guess that's a good enough of a reason, I mean I'm all for it now, I was just wondering why Asia seemed so determined to learn combat based magic] **Ddraig said I little too out of character

'Ddraig? Is it true dragons are attracted to virgins?' Kuro asked with a devious smile

**[Yeah that's true, why are you asking?... damn it, walked right into that one] **Ddraig confirmed then growled at the hole he dived into

'Huh, didn't know dragon spirits can get the hot's for human virgins, no dirty thoughts please, I'd rather you kept that to yourself' Kuro said as he sent the contract panel to his personnel desk and opened up its complete contents.

**[...] **

'Paybacks a bitch' Kuro thought as he delivered the killing blow to Ddraig's humiliation, turning his attention away from the silent dragon, Kuro double checked his new found contract

'Secure the suit case and neutralize all in your way, no witnesses, simple... location... hotel penthouse, looks like I'm actually going alone on this one, gotta tell Ray though' Kuro summarized as he quickly sent a confirmation to the one who sent the request and then sent a telepathic call to Raynare, who showed up a few minutes later

"You requested my present's master" Raynare said as she smiled widely at Kuro

"Huh? What's with the 'master'" Kuro asked as he sent a confused gaze to Raynare who smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if innocent

"Never mind, I called you to tell you I will be the only one going to this contract" Kuro informed Raynare as she pouted

"Aww, is it something I did?" Raynare whined as she continued to pout at Kuro, who also continued to send confused gazes at Raynare's unusual attitude

"No it's not, it's a hotel job, cramped corridors, tight spacing... Why are you getting closer to me?" Kuro asked as he noticed Raynare's close proximity which forced him to lean farther and farther back onto his desk

"~ I think you should know..." Raynare began as she leaned into Kuro's ear, purring seductively all the while

"~I like tight spacing~" she purred as Kuro rolled his eyes at her _normal_ antics, smiling widely Kuro patted Raynare on the head as if petting an Affectionate cat

"There's my overly affectionate seductress, I was wondering where you went off too" Kuro said as he ignored Raynare's actions and continued to pat her head, Raynare seemed to hold a innocent shocked look as she stared at the offending hand as if it was the most interesting thing In the universe

A few seconds later Kuro lightly pushed back against her advances and proceeded to leave the room, not before stopping and grinning back to Raynare

"Take care of Asia while I'm gone, maybe next time you'll accompany me" Kuro said as Raynare smiled

"Of course, master" Raynare responded as Kuro ignored the 'master' title and left to change into his signature outfit, once he was changed Kuro vanished in a explosion of red mist

**Streets of Tokyo/ 11:48 pm**

"Rias" Kuro said into his private channeled phone

"_Kuro? What are you calling for?"_ came Rias' questioning voice

"Hello Rias, I was just calling to inform you of a contract I accepted, I believe independent actions among servants is frowned upon, so I'm informing you of my actions beforehand" Kuro said as he continued to walk to his intended target

"_I would like to send one of my members to assist you"_ Rias said but Kuro thought differently

"No" he said simple

"_What!? What do you mean no!? You're my servant Kuro, so it's my responsibility to look after you"_ Rias asked shocked

"I appreciate your concern _mom_, but I think I can handle a few humans on my own" Kuro said sarcastically giving a faint growl to the _mom_ part which brought up a few unpleasant memories to mind

"_Then all the more reason to allow one of my members to assist you"_ Rias said a little more forcefully

"No Rias and that's final, I'm not sure why you're so eager to send one of your servants to assist an assassination job, most of your members have zero experience in the art of assassination so that's one reason why I say no" Kuro said back a little more forcefully as well, as the conversation went on Kuro turned down an ally and leaned against the wall, explaining his reasoning would be much harder then he predicted

"_Then what is your other reasoning Kuro?"_ Rias asked with a small growl, Kuro suspected she took the faint growl he had earlier as of sign of anger directed to her when it was just an instinctual growl directed to no one

"The location of the job is much too cramped for two people to operate at a sufficient speed and effectiveness, the job will be over much faster than you would expect and like I said before, I'm not going to babysit on a live contract, is that good enough of a reasoning Rias, if you're so desperate to learn the art of assassination then you can find some other assassin to train you cause I'm not going to train you to be one, am I understood?" Kuro said with a forceful tone then asked calmly as he released a sigh of annoyance, gorgeous she may be, but she can be stubborn to the core as well

"yes your understood, once you've completed you contract, come to the occult research club, I would like to talk with you" Rias said in a defeated tone but Kuro detected a hint of anger, which caused him to sigh, hanging up the phone without ushering a goodbye Kuro sought out to finish his pending contract

Once Kuro Arrived at the hotel he whispered a simple identity spell that would block out all recorded image of him and his facial features and replace it with a Grim Reaper like appearance, once the spell was active Kuro morphed into acting as a tourist so he walked in and approached the front desk like any other tourist and went to order a room, but he had to make sure of something first

"Is there any room you wish to request sir" the women asked kindly after Kuro finished all other preparations

"Yes, is the penthouse suite taken?" Kuro asked kindly in perfect Japanese, Kuro ruled it out as a force of habit, his demonic language ability translates any form language he originally speaks and changes it to one most suited for the person he would talk to and vice versa

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but the penthouse suites as well as the two floors below it are considered off limits, a family rented them out for a big family stay, would room 890 be ok for you?" the women informed, which confirmed Kuro's theory

'Looks like I'll need to make my way up two floors, should be easy' Kuro thought as he nodded and accepted the key's from the women and also informed he had no luggage to bring in

"I hope you enjoy your stay" the women said kindly as Kuro ushered a 'thank you' and smiled politely in response, walking over to the elevator Kuro punched in floor 27 and road the elevator all the way to the third last floor

Once Kuro reached his room he locked the door and sat down in a chair calmly, leaning back in his seat Kuro looked up to the roof and activated his 'blood vision' and inspected his surroundings

'I'm counting at least 20 people, not enough to take up a whole three floors but that's usual what paranoid humans do in order to hide something, hide it in a hay stack, unfortunately for them they are being watched by something _not_ human, well, I guess it's time to move, job said no witnesses, so there won't be' Kuro thought as he pulled out one of his guns, Lilith, and flipped the 'safety lever up', the guns had no safety to speak of, they were originally built to fire by focusing the user's energy into the chamber, hence its unlimited supply of fire power, the 'safety' was actually a built in function that would activate 'vacuum magic' inside the barrel which would snuff out all sound completely but at a selected time of three minutes per use, after the designated time goes up, the safety lever would snap back into 'loud' position and the user would need to flip it back again manually. Other than that, Kuro would be dead silent

Once the 'vacuum silencer' was active on his hand cannon, Kuro unclipped a tiger claw knife that was sheathed on his back hip and held it in a reverse grip style in his left hand, he needed to be fast and efficient, on his way to his room he notice two camera's located on both ends of the hall way, he guessed it was the same on all levels, so speed it was, 'electric jammer magic' lasted a total of 15 seconds per burst, he would use that to knockout the camera's, not destroy them, there was no need for property damage here

Putting his gun and knife away Kuro reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his mask and put it on, once the mask recognized the wearer the visor snapped shut and locked into position, after activation Kuro activated the masks voice distortion ability, this would distort his voice for added identity protection, once he was done gearing up Kuro walked to the stairs to his right, 'blood vision' active all the while, Kuro saw a guard go to the bathroom a few feet to the left of the door, Kuro quickly jogged to the stairs once he saw the prime opportunity and activated his 'electric jammer magic' to knockout the camera's, he would've used his invisibility but that takes focus, Kuro would normally use that to bypass guards, using the 'vacuum silencer' as well as 'invisibility' would bring his demonic energy pressure to noticeable levels, he may be going against humans but that didn't mean a rogue Youkai couldn't be among them, which would then blow his cover if there was, so precaution was understandable, his mask's ability didn't even reach noticeable levels so he didn't worry about the mask being the cause of detection

Once the jammer magic activated Kuro quickly 'mist dashed' through the bathroom door to his left and materialized on the other side, soundlessly, the guard never knew what hit him, Kuro was lucky enough that he caught the man after he relieved himself, and so he saw no need to hesitate, with a quick lightning fast motion, Kuro whipped his left hand back to his tiger claw knife while he placed his right hand directly over the guards mouth keeping the man from yelling, once Kuro felt the familiar grip of his tiger claw knife, he whipped it out and slit the guards throat with precision accuracy, once the blade made contact Kuro quickly sheathed it and caught the body before it hit the floor, all in a matter of seconds

Feeling no need to hide the body Kuro simple set the corpse on the ground and left to continue his 'sweep' of the three floors, outside the bathroom Kuro noticed a single guard prancing around seemingly looking for his buddy

"psst, over here" Kuro called out with a whisper as he capture the guards attention who quickly moved to the bathroom, once the man walked into the room, he was surprised when he saw a young 18 year old boy leaning against the wall on the other side of the bathroom to his right, but what surprised him the most was the body laying in the middle of the bathroom floor, before the man could get off a single word Kuro popped a couple soundless rounds into the man's head and chest, which repainted the wall behind the man a crimson red color and with a little sprinkle of skull bone and brain matter to finish

'18 to go' Kuro summarized as he activated his 'blood vision' and noticed five men were in the room adjacent to him, pulling out and checking if his silencer mode was active, Kuro snapped the silencer mode to loud then to silencer mode again which refreshed the time on the 'vacuum silencer', stepping up to the wall, Kuro fazed through it like it was a wall of water

On the other side of the wall the five men were working in making sure the 3rd last floor was secure from all civilians, but what they didn't expect was a young boy to _walk through_ the wall behind them, to shocked to move or do anything to help stop their impending doom, Kuro then took advantage of the confusion by leveling Lilith at the first man near the door, popping of the first silenced round Lilith blasted a huge chuck out of the first man who immediately collapsed at the critical wound, the others were shocked at the turn of events had quickly scrabbled to grab their weapons

Noticing the men finally grab their bearings, Kuro believed he needed to take care of this rooms occupants before a single shot could be fired, in a flurry of movement Lilith reported two more times, which pegged two men of both Asian decent square in the head, ending their lives for good, after Kuro took care of the two men, Kuro quickly mist dashed to the fourth man who was the fastest in retrieving his weapon, a quick palm strike to the heart caused the man's heart to explode in his chest, since Kuro used a small amount of strength In the strike, the man was only sent skidding across the room and on to a bed a few feet away, once he was down Kuro shot a silenced round into the last guys head who was making a break for the door, he didn't get to far

**[I'm detecting 2 more humans down the hall to your right, the rest are above us] **Ddraig informed as Kuro sent out a pulse of his jammer magic, once the magic EMP was sent out Kuro fazed through the door and quickly mist dashed to the closest guard and kneed him in the stomach making him bend over his knee, stabbing his tiger claw knife into the back of the man's neck, Kuro quickly leveled Lilith to the other guard and fired before the guard could even react fast enough, killing the man instantly

Pulling the knife out of the other mans man neck with a light tug, Kuro kicked the body to the wall beside his other buddy which was under the camera's angel of view, quickly mist dashing to the door before the jammer time went out Kuro made his way up the stairs to the next level

**[Eleven remain Kuro, you have three in the room two doors down, and two more in the room adjacent to them, the rest is in the penthouse suite upstairs] **Ddraig advised as Kuro made his way to the room with the two men, thinking of a way to take down the men in the room as well as the ones in the other, Kuro came up with an idea as he approached the door

Flicking the silencer mode off Kuro placed his hand on the wall and summoned a white magic circle which had the Gremory symbol on it, this caused the whole floor to become mute, all sound now sounded as if you were submerged in water, this spell used a reasonable level of magic reserves but if Kuro deactivated both the 'jammer magic' as well as the 'vacuum silencer' on his gun, this spell would not be noticed by any high class supernatural creatures, wasting no time on the activation of the spell Kuro quickly kicked the door in and fired his gun directly in the head of a confused human and then quickly mist dashed to the other who was holding his ears in confusion, similar to his comrade, after materializing in front of the human Kuro used the momentum built by the dash and tackled the man through the wall and landed in the middle of the next room, leaving the now dead human on the ground, Kuro whipped out his two guns and unloaded them into the three men with lightning fast moves, once the last body hit the ground the 'mute spell' ran out of juice which allowed all sound to come flooding back

'Next' Kuro thought simply as he activated his 'blood vision' and looked up to the floor above him, Kuro took notice of a suit case locate on a table near the middle of the room, and six men sitting at said table doing what appeared to be negotiations

**[I sense a vampire among them, he's not as strong as you but he's S class, so stay vigilant] **Ddraig advised again as Kuro put extra caution in his movements, a vampires hearing is much stronger then a humans, once Kuro made his way to the stairs, Kuro stopped and thought of an idea and smiled

In the meeting room the six men were coming to finish their discussion, but stopped and pulled out their weapons when the elevator door dinged open and a corpse on a computer chair was seen sitting in the elevator

"Hey, check it out" ordered a man in a suit to a guard who nodded and checked the body

"He's dead, no sign of any detonator or bomb, let me check team 2" the guard informed as he left the room, but he never expected the door to be kicked in when he went to open it, Kuro used the corpse to lure at least one man out the room since the door was locked and the elevator was just stupid, the guard would open the locked door and that would be when Kuro would strike

Kicking the door with all of his strength, the effects left the guards face nearly punched in, killing him almost instantly, a low gurgle was heard as the man withered for a second before succumbing to his injury, the men in the room were shocked when the big guard was killed right in front of them by a boy seemingly way in over his head, that didn't stop them from raising their weapons however, in a blink of an eye Kuro appeared right in front of the first man located to the left side of the room closest to a bar and drove his tiger claw knife into the man's jugular, making the man drop his weapon in exchange to grab his no bleeding neck, noticing the other men raise their weapons Kuro snapped his fingers which summoned a mute spell and then he also kick the circular coffee table in front of him causing it to flip and land on its side making for a mobile cover when the men opened fired on the table causing it to roll towards a bar

Once he was close enough Kuro dived into the bar and took cover, normal bullets didn't hurt but they were annoying when they hit their mark, thinking fast Kuro snapped his fingers again after the men stopped to reload and summoned a burst spell which caused the lights in the room to explode, knocking all source of light out, most men in the room jumped when the lights exploded, all but one

Taking the initiative, Kuro jumped out of the bar and unloaded two rounds into the two men across the room and then quickly rolled to the second last man who was caught loading his pp2000, Kuro capitalized by grabbing the man's shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach with his left knee, Kuro then quickly finished by elbowing the man in the face with his right elbow, killing him with the force behind it

Allowing the body to drop to the floor Kuro walked towards the last man, the vampire, who continued to sit down behind the massive table

"**What's a vampire doing with humans?"** Kuro asked with his voice distorted

"I could ask the same to you Brat, unlike you noble vampires, we lower class vampires work with humans, and you just ruined a good business opportunity" the vampire growled as Kuro could only wonder one thing

"**Sucks to be you and who said I was a noble?" **Kuro asked as the older vampire scoffed

"Please, you must think I live under a rock if you think I don't know who the 'Blood Reaper' is" the vampire said as he waved his hand

Kuro wasn't really surprised, the one down side of being a infamous assassin was reputation, Kuro himself had no calling card kills to go by, the only thing Kuro had that represented him was the feeling of uneasiness, dread, and worst of all, dead silence, no other vampire was this good, Akua Shuzen was good, but not this good, if one experienced any form of those points listed followed by 'dead silence' would immediately know who was coming

"**My reputation continues to flatter me" **Kuro said dismissively as he put his gun and knife away

"Indeed, now what are you going to do about me?" the vampire agreed then asked as he readied his hidden weapon below the table

*SLING!*

In a burst of lightning fast movement Kuro appeared behind the vampire, coresword draw and bloody from the horizontal strike to the vampires neck, the head of the vampire as well as the top haft of the chair collapse to the floor

"**What do you think?" **Kuro asked rhetorically as he stepped out of his stance and swiped his blade to the side, cleaning it of all the blood, after cleaning the blade Kuro sent it back to the 'blood dimension' and walked over to wear the suit case was sitting and grabbed it

'Package secure, Ddraig, am I clear?' Kuro asked

**[Yes, you're clear] **Ddraig answered as Kuro activated a magic circle and vanished into it

**-Tokyo subway station/ 12:30 pm-**

Appearing in a dark alley a few feet from the subway entrance Kuro walked calmly to the designated drop point, all of his gear was safely stored away as he arrived to the location and place the suit case on the ground and left, a few seconds later a man picked it up and disappeared

After a few minutes of walking Kuro felt his phone ring, answering it when he confirmed the caller ID Kuro heard the familiar distorted voice of Anonymous

"Verification code "THUNDER", Reaper speaking" Kuro said as he continued to walk down the streets

"**Verification code "FLASH" Anonymous speaking, good to see you're back on the job so early, your payment has been wired to your account, and I look forward to doing more business with you" **Anonymous said as Kuro turned down an alley way again

"As do I" he replied simply, after the reply Kuro cut the line and decided now would be the best time to see what Rias wanted to talk about and disappeared in a red magic circle

**XxXxX**

**-occult research club/ 12:40 pm-**

Appearing outside of the room to the occult research club, Kuro stopped in his approach to the door when he sensed no demonic presents but instead heard the beat of a total of four hearts located inside the room

**[Looks like they want to get the jump on you] **Ddraig said as Kuro nodded and made an illusion spell of himself as he diminished his demonic presents and channeled it to the illusion, once his illusion was set Kuro mist dashed out the window beside the door and landed outside, to which Kuro turned around and jumped into Rias' room window soundlessly

After entering the room Kuro could hear the other devils on the other side of the door

"What is he doing? Is he just standing there?" Came Kiba's confused question

Kuro silently opened the door and walked quietly to Rias' chair which was unoccupied; once Kuro sat down in the chair he began to observe the devils as they kept their eyes trained on the door to the room

"He could be on the phone, you said he was on one of his 'jobs' so he could be talking with his contractor" Akeno said as she continued to sit on the couch and stare at the door

"It's a fake, that's not him" Koneko said with finality as everyone looked at her in shock

"Are you sure Koneko?" Rias asked as Koneko nodded

"My my, well done Koneko" Kuro said in pleasure, everyone in the room except Koneko widened their eyes when they saw Kuro sitting in Rias' chair, reading a manga innocently

"How did you?... where did you get that?" Rias asked in shock as she noticed Kuro was reading a manga that looked oddly familiar

"Your room" Kuro said like it was the most normal thing in the world as he kept his attention on the manga he was reading, he never noticed the embarrassed look on the red headed devils face

"Oh Ichigo, always so confused" Kuro muttered as he put the book down and directed his attention to Rias'

"You wished to speak with me?" Kuro asked as he stood up and moved to stand near the couches

"Yes I did, but I was just wondering, who did you sneak past us?" Rias asked as she sat down in her chair

"Easy, I made an illusion of myself, high tailed it to your room from the outside window, which was conveniently opened I might add, then I just sneaked in here with my energy extinguished and decided I would enjoy a good read while I waited for you guys to figure it out" Kuro said with a smile as he put his hands in his coat pocket

"I feel you have a bigger question" Kuro said knowingly as Rias switched back to her true reason on wanting to speak with Kuro

"Yes, I was wonder why you were so adamant on keeping me from sending you any help?" Rias asked calmly as Kuro released a sigh of annoyance

"Didn't we already go over this? I already gave you my reasoning's, and I believed that would've be good enough" Kuro said as he became a little agitated with Rias' persistence

"Yes we did, and I feel there are a few more points you left out and I would like to know them" Rias said as she gained a determined gaze, Kuro finally gave in and showed her the main reason

"Kiba?" Kuro asked as he turned to him

"Yes Senpai?" Kiba asked as he directed his attention to Kuro

"You have three seconds to kill me... Before I kill you" Kuro said as he narrowed his eyes at Kiba who widened his eyes in pure shock as everyone else did the same

"3..2..' Kuro counted down as he pulled out Lilith and pointed it at Kiba who continued to look too shocked to move

BANG!

"1.." said Kuro as he put Lilith back into its holster as everyone looked shocked at Kiba being completely unharmed, as well as no sign of any magic bullets being truly shot

"See if I was an enemy combatant Kiba... You'd be dead" Kuro said to him as he looked into Kiba's scared eyes, Kuro then turned to the wide eyed red headed devil and spoke

"You wanted another reason, well here it is" Kuro said as everyone else tried to get there shocked look's off their face

"And what was that suppose to represent? Our inability to kill our own allies?" Rias asked with a low voice, Kuro kept a neutral expression as he answered

"I don't even know where you got that idea but no, I'm not showing you your inability to kill your own friends, cause even asking that would be heartless, what I just did was show you your inability to not hesitate in killing your adversary, even the slightest hesitance can end a life, three seconds is enough of a head start for any devil especially a knight, if Kiba hadn't hesitate, it would've been _me_ pushing up daises" Kuro reasoned making Rias release her anger and finally nod in understanding, Kuro's points may have sounded a little dark but they made sense

"How can you be so sure on that claim Kuro-kun" Akeno asked as Kuro turned to her

"I have no worries in your hesitance Akeno, killing stray devils is easy, but can you truly say you wouldn't hesitate if a young boy was standing in front of you? Could you honestly say, with a straight face, that you would kill a young boy without any hesitation?" Kuro asked as Akeno widened her eyes and suddenly became quiet

"Could you Koneko? Could you kill a young boy without any hesitation?" Kuro asked again as he turned to Koneko who shook her head quickly

"I thought so... The life of an assassin is not a pretty one" Kuro began as the devils listened

"An assassin bears witness to many atrocities, even causes them, I myself have seen great Violence, and have also ended hundreds of lives, all for a paycheck, an assassins job is not as noble as you may believe, it could be downright disgusting and it demands no hesitance, the first contract is always the hardest, no matter what the future may hold that first kill and that fist pay check stays with you for your entire life" Kuro said as everyone looked at the job of assassin in a different light

"Killing isn't so bad since your devils, but I'd rather you guys stay away from having to kill for money, considering your position in the political scale Rias, being taught on hoe to assassinate people would be frowned upon" Kuro said as he kept his neutral stare

"I know it's only been a week since we met, but I'd rather you stay as the person you are Rias, not just you but the rest of you, you may not now this but I can see it in your eyes, a wound on your life has been inflicted which's left a deep dark hole in your heart, but you keep it hidden, you bury it and you try to mask it with kindness and compassion when you actually have a deep brooding anger just waiting to be released, no matter how nice you are you can never escape you true anger, but if you see what I see, and do what I do, let me tell it will not and I repeat WILL not help in healing that wound, make it a known fact, I will NOT help in opening your wounds further and that's a promise that I plan to keep" Kuro said simply with a little warning, but to the three other members excluding Rias herself, it sounded much more impacting

For a few seconds Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba stood in silence, a few more seconds later the first move was made by Koneko who approached Kuro and quickly embraced him tightly, which caught the vampire off guard

"Koneko?" Kuro asked as he noticed Koneko grip his coat tighter

"Promise..Me" Koneko said in quietly as she looked up to Kuro who widened his eyes at the crying Koneko

"can you heal *sob* me" Koneko said with light sobs causing Kuro to widen his eyes, for second Kuro flashed back to a time when he was asked the same thing by one of his old friends, who strangely look similar to Koneko, after a second Kuro kneeled down and hugged the crying girl, patting her head gently in order to calm the girl down further

"Only you can heal your own wounds Koneko" Kuro said as Koneko widened her teary eyes in shock and looked up to Kuro who gave a small smile back to her

"But don't think I won't be there to help you when the time comes" Kuro said as he gave her a big grin, Koneko for a moment widened her eyes further and immediately hugged Kuro again

Rias was shocked at the turn of events, it had only been a week and Kuro had managed to get Koneko to show emotion, when it took her nearly three weeks to get her to open up a fraction of what she is seeing right now, after a few seconds Koneko stopped sobbing but remained in Kuro's embrace, Kuro himself looked to the two smiling devils to his left

"If you guys are looking for a hug, my hands are a little full right know" Kuro said as he smiled to the two in a teasing way, Kiba widened his eyes and actually blushed while Akeno did the same but had no intention of hiding it as she smiled happily at Kuro

"You continue to surprise me Kuro" Rias said as she smiled at Kuro

"I Try" was the simple response as Kuro set Koneko on the couch, who then wiped a few stray tears from her eyes but otherwise regained her bearings all together

"Is there anything else you would like to speak of Rias 'cause if that is all I need to head back, Asia has training fist thing in the morning and I'd rather be fully awake instead of tired" Kuro said as he began to walk to the door

"How is her training anyway?" asked the red head as everyone else sat down on the couch

"For magic training she will be an exceptional bishop, she has even shown an interest in offensive spells as well as its counterpart, vampire training is probably the only thing me and Raynare need to work on, other than that she's making good progress" Kuro informed as Rias nodded then widened her eyes at one of Kuro's points

"Offensive spells? Why would she want to learn attack spells?" Rias asked as Kuro folded his arms

"I wondered the same thing, but her reasoning was a little strange" Kuro said as Kiba looked to Kuro

"What was her reasoning?" Kiba asked as Kuro placed his hand on his chin

"I want to fight as well, her words exactly, why she wants to fight is beyond me" Kuro said as Koneko came up with an idea

"It could be her vampire blood, from what I learnt from vampires, I believe I read about them having a natural blood lust" Koneko said as everyone looked at her with wide eyes, after a few seconds Koneko noticed the stares

"What?" she asked simple, neutral expression returning, Rias seemed to shake herself out of her stupor

"Nothing, just never heard you speak in a whole sentence before" she responded as Koneko widened her eyes a little at what Rias meant

"You may be right about that Koneko" Kuro said as Koneko looked up in confusion, it was a theory and she wasn't expecting it to be true

"What do you mean Kuro-kun" Akeno asked with her usual smile

"Its true vampires have a natural blood lust but its only present when in either the face of danger or when in possession of a weapon of some sort" Kuro informed as Rias became confused

"She is neither in danger nor is she in possession of a weapon, what could cause a spike in blood lust?" Rias asked as Kuro thought of a reason and snapped his fingers

"She has no _Physical _weapon, but she has magic, which can be used as a spiritual weapon, that could be the reason" Kuro said as everyone else nodded in understanding

"so magic is basically a double edged sword for her, well, it won't wound her like the typical double edged sword but it's not helping her personality, you yourself said she was not to be involved with combat outside of rating games Kuro" Rias said as Kuro nodded when she mentioned him

"I guess I'll need to train her in controlling her blood lust then, well, I guess I'll be going then" Kuro said as Rias nodded and moved to her desk, Akeno on the other hand, followed Kuro out the door

**XxXxX**

"Is there a reason on why you're following me Akeno" Kuro said as he kept his hands in his coat pockets and continued to look straight ahead

"You enjoy it, don't you?" she asked seriously as Kuro kept his gaze forward and neutral

"I don't know what you're talking about Akeno" Kuro said but Akeno was having none of it

"Don't lie to me Kuro, I can see it in your eyes, the eyes of someone who enjoys killing" Akeno said in what seemed to be desperation

After a second Kuro vanished in a flurry of red mist leaving Akeno with more Questions than answers

**XxXxX**

**-Kuro Akashiya's residents/ 1:20 am**

Materializing in a flurry of red mist Kuro popped back into existence inside his room

**[You alright partner?] **Ddraig asked as Kuro kept his neutral expression on, Akeno's words echoed repeatedly through his head

'Fine' was the simple response, Ddraig was about to say something back but stopped when Kuro turned quickly and glared at a shadowy figure located near the corner of his room

"I know your there, show yourself, I am in no mood with playing games" Kuro ordered with a glare as the figure walked into the light, Kuro widened his eyes at who it was

"It's good to finally meet the famed assassin my sister has come to hold at such a high regard, how do you do... Blood Reaper?" asked Sirzechs Lucifer himself, Kuro was shocked at the arrival of the maou but quickly glared at him

"Where are my servants Lucifer?" Kuro asked as he couldn't feel Asia and Raynare nearby, Sirzechs seemed to gain an innocent look as he stared at Kuro

"Their sleeping, why? I just got here same as you, and set a barrier so we could talk privately that's all" Sirzechs asked a little too innocently, Kuro released a breath of relief but then wondered why the security system in the house didn't kick in, Sirzechs was a foreign individual who was not signed in the data base... wasn't he?

"How did you get into my house?" Kuro asked again as Lucifer looked to Kuro lazily

"my don't you have many questions, I bypassed your little security with a jammer burst magic" the crimson haired maou said as a red magic circle appeared in the room directly behind Sirzechs who froze in place, Kuro was confused with the expression but then remembered what could cause it

"Lucifer-sama, what are you doing?... who is this?" asked the ultimate queen Grayfia lucifuge appeared, Sirzechs seemed to un freeze for a second in order to answer with partial truth but Grayfia's glare proved to bring out the full truth

"I came here to request the help of an old acquaintance" said the scared maou as Grayfia looked to Kuro with a questioning glare that didn't really scare Kuro all that much

"You'll need to elaborate Sirzechs, I've done many jobs I can't keep track of all of them" Kuro said as Grayfia looked to the red head with her glare intensifying

"Saudi Arabia, I wasn't one of your contractors at that time, I was an ally that helped you escape the temples you were working in, though at the time I never knew that I helped you escape but I did some digging and found out you were involved with the assassination... do you remember now?" asked Sirzechs as Grayfia looked to Kuro for confirmation, Kuro was silent for a few seconds before he remembered the random explosion that allowed his escape, Saudi Arabia was the only job Kuro came close to being captured by humans of course he would remember

"Yeah.. I remember, not you personally but yeah" Kuro said as he turned to the relieved looking maou and nodded

"I give you my thanks Sirzechs Lucifer, being a prisoner in that country was not on my bucket list" Kuro thanked as the mention devil shook his hands in front of him innocently

"Please, call me Sirzechs... or if you want, you can call me Onee-san!" Sirzechs said a little too flamboyantly causing Kuro to look at the maou with a neutral gaze

"Sirzechs it is then" Kuro said as Sirzechs looked down casted, Grayfia stepped forward and question Kuro

"Did you summon Sirzechs Kuro...?" Grayfia asked as she hinted to wondering what his last name was

"Kuro Akashiya" answered Kuro as Grayfia widened her eyes as the name sank in the Akashiya and Shuzen family were infamous for deadly assassins this bit of info caused Grayfia to immediately take a defensive stance

"If you're planning on assassinating the maou, you're going through me first" she said with tone that promised pain, Sirzechs seemed to smile at his wife as Kuro raised his hand and waved it, signaling her to calm down

"Calm down Grayfia, I didn't summon your husband to kill him, he came here on his own accord" Kuro said as Grayfia widened her eyes and glared at her husband in anger, the devil in question flinched at her glare but smiled none the less

"Sorry Grayfia, I wanted to do this as quickly as possible" Sirzechs said as Grayfia began to pinch his cheek

"Owowowowow" exclaimed the maou in pain, Kuro coughed into his fist a few seconds later in order to gain the attention of the two devils, who ceased their antics and looked to Kuro who gave the both of them a neutral expression

"As adorable as this is, I'm afraid you're going to haft to save the old married couple routine for later" Kuro said as both the devils blushed in embarrassment Kuro continued when the two ceased in their antics completely

"I need a reason on why you came here, if I didn't summon you then it's the other way around, I doubt you came here just to say 'hello'" Kuro said as Sirzechs looked at Kuro like what he just said could've been a possibility

"Maybe I wanted to say hello, you don't meet famous assassins often, so maybe I decided to say hello for the fun of it" Sirzechs argued as Kuro released a tired sigh

"At 1:30 in the morning..." Kuro said with a sweat drop as Sirzechs smirked

"I like to be early"

"I've noticed..." Kuro responded as he continued grow more agitated, closing his eyes and crossed his arms Kuro waited for the pending request, noticing the young man's annoyance Grayfia elbowed Sirzechs in the side which got him to release a quick yelp of pain as he looked to his wife in fake sadness

"What was that for Grayfia?" he asked as he rubbed his side

"You said famous assassin? Who is he then?" Grayfia asked not knowing who Kuro truly was the Akashiya and Shuzen family were known to house assassins but the names of the assassins were never publicly known

"Oh yeah I forgot, Grayfia this is the infamous 'Blood Reaper' I told you about" Sirzechs said as Grayfia widened her eyes at the prospect of being in the same room as a hyper lethal assassin, quickly turning to Kuro in shock, the said vampire smiled lightly to Grayfia making her widen her eyes more, Sirzechs then went down to business when he noticed his wife's silence

"My sister is being married to Riser Phenex the next head to the Phenex family, and I wish to rid my sister of having this problem, she's too young to be evolved in this" he said seriously as Kuro gained an interested gaze as Sirzechs went on

"I came here to request your assistance in helping with this problem, think of it as repaying your debt to me for saving you 3 years ago" Sirzechs said as he grinned at Kuro who raised a brow in wonder

"Is Rias aware of her 'problem'?" Kuro asked as the two nodded, Kuro then pressed on

"And does she like it?" Kuro asked as Grayfia shook her head

"She loathes it, she believes she has the right to choose her own husband when she doesn't realize this is meant for the growth of the devil race" she said as Kuro remembered when he went through the same Bullshit at his Old home

"You two are as dense as you are powerful" Kuro said as the two widened their eyes at the insult

"You blatantly disregard you're sisters feels all for the progression of a race that isn't so fucked up as you think, typical noble attitude, social status always comes before family with you people, now I understand why she went to the human world, she was running from that dumbass 'pure blood' crap you guys follow when all she wanted was to find someone she truly likes" Kuro said as Grayfia widened her eyes at Kuro while Sirzechs released a small smile in memory at how he met Grayfia

"You can relate can't you?" asked Sirzechs as Kuro released a growl in frustration

"You're damn right I can" Kuro said in anger, Sirzechs smiled

"So will you help" asked Sirzechs as Grayfia pushed aside her strict persona and nodded in agreement, she may not show it often but she loved her sister-in-law dearly, with what Kuro said earlier Grayfia realized the pain Rias was probably going through, she couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be forced to love someone by her own family

"What would you like me to do Sirzechs? Killing a Phenex is hard enough, but with the political standings this Riser Phenex carries is enough to warrant caution" Kuro asked as he listed a crucial chink in Sirzechs plan

"I do not wish to kill Riser I only wish you instigate him into having a rating game with Rias, who so happens to be your master... I must asked, what made you choose my little sister as your master?" Sirzechs asked a Kuro thought about it for a second

"Don't know, maybe it was to gain a high political standing among you devils..." Kuro said as Sirzechs lost his smirk and gave a blank stare to the smiling vampire devil, Kuro quickly answered when he saw Grayfia's really angry glare

"Or it was because I saw a kindred spirit in her, I mean we can relate on some level" Kuro said quickly as Grayfia stopped in her advances, Sirzechs seemed to smirk at Kuro's response

"Yes that would be right- Anyways, my plan is to get you to beat Riser in a rating game, out of all of Rias's peerage members you are by far the most skilled in beating him, if you can get him to challenge Rias to a rating game, then I have confidence in your ability to defeat him" said the red headed maou as Kuro widened his eyes at the Satan before him, bowing his head lightly Kuro thanked Sirzechs for the complement

"I appreciate your confidence in my skills Sirzechs Lucifer, I will gladly carry out your request, but under one condition" Kuro said making Sirzechs gain a confused look

"What is it?" he asked

"That you make it known in your head that if my master is forced into marrying someone again I will have no choice but to collect trophy's, it's time you nobles realize what's more important in life than political status" Kuro said with a red glow in his eyes, Sirzechs smiled at his bravado

"Speaking of trophy's..." Kuro said as he held out his palm facing up and summon the skull of Galigar, once Kuro had the skull in his possession he turned and walked over to a wall directly to the right of the door to his 'office' and pressed a button located on the wall which opened a secret compartment that a had an array of spikes lined up in rows of four, selecting a spike located on the lower row Kuro stabbed the back of the skull in to the spike making it face forward, both Grayfia was a little disturbed with the large quantity of skulls all lined up on the wall, the bigger ones were on the top row while the little ones like the one Kuro just skewered on were the smallest in the collection

"My what big skulls you have" Sirzechs quoted, Kuro turned to him and smirked

"Well little Miss Red Riding hood I take great pride in collecting trophies of my high grade targets, so you understand why I take a souvenir now and then, though the new one wasn't high grade more like for shits and giggles but there's a story behind each skull, how about a nice bed time story Onee-san?" Kuro said jokingly as Sirzechs laughed at his teasing while Grayfia face palmed at her husband, sometimes it surprised her at her husband's laid back attitude to seemingly large amounts of nightmare fuel

"Now that you've given me your request, I would like to head to bed, I have school and a new job to Take care of and so I wish for at least some sleep tonight" Kuro said as he yawned, Sirzechs nodded and stepped closer to his wife as she nodded as well

"of course, I appreciate you kindness Kuro Akashiya, until we meet again" he said as he vanished in a flash of red light, pressing the button on his trophy wall, the compartment door slid shut as Kuro moved to his bed and collapsed on it

"Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day"

**XxXxX**

**A/N: sup guys I'm back after about a week of not uploading, anyways I thought it over and decided I was not going to rewrite this cause its good enough in my eyes, I just took that one messily little negative review to seriously and screwed up my whole motivation on continuing, so I though it over and decided to continue this regardless, so ignore chapter five and expect more chapters to come, this shit is staying**

**A quick thing about this chapter in order to explain a possible question, during Kuro's contract it was said that the Gremory crest was inside Kuro's magic circle and that's because he was recognized as a Gremory because of his demonic energy pressure, making him have the Gremory crest in his magic circles**

**Anyways I hope you guys Enjoyed this long chapter I felt you guys deserved a nice long one with my rookie mistake there in chapter five... till next time ;)**


	7. the Phenex arrives

**A/N: hello everybody sorry for the wait I came down with the flu for the last few weeks and had no motivation to begin writing so yeah, but anyways on to the story**

**XxXxX**

**-Monday/ kouh academy/ 6:48 AM-**

Monday was one of Kuro's least favorite days of the week, almost all the regular contracts flood in at alarming rate's, but being the age he was, he had school to deal with, something he was actually quiet thankful for

"Good morning Masato-san" Greeted Sona as she came around the corner and approached Kuro as he was walking to school, Tsubaki close by as well, Kuro gave both devils a firm nod

"Good morning Sitri, Tsubaki, how's life treating you?" Kuro asked kindly referring Sona by her real last name, Kuro never had the chance to actually call her out on her alias yet and now seemed like the best time due to how empty the street was, by saying what he said Kuro got two reactions, a calm smirk from Sona and a wide eyed glance from Tsubaki

"So you've noticed... Akashiya" Sona replied as she glanced over to Kuro who closed his eyes and smirked

"Your reputation precedes you Sona, sharp as always" Kuro said back

"I could say the same to you, what's an assassin of your caliber doing here?" Sona asked calmly as the three continued on, Tsubaki was confused at the change in atmosphere between Kuro and Sona, before it was flirty and calm, Kuro seemed to always play it calm and cool, something most assassins were un heard of to do, now it was tense and professional almost as if they've known each other for a long time

"I'm sure Rias filled you in on what has happened sense my 'turning'" Kuro said calmly as he referred to all the action that has occurred thus far

"Indeed she has and I'll have you know, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior around my school, am I clear?" Sona said with a small unnoticed glare directed to Kuro who for the most part smirked, the serious side of young women always intrigue him

"Heheh, your too serious Sona, why would I destroy a school I attend? I don't like Mondays as much as the next guy but I won't go that far" Kuro answered snapping back to his normal joking side as they arrived at the school, most boys were surprised with what they saw and started complaining about it but too Kuro it was all white noise and ignored the pointless glares and bickering

Sona nodded calmly as she remembered Rias' stories, she was a quite shocked when she learned her long time friend recruited the 'Blood Reaper' of all people into her peerage, who also took a whopping eight pawn pieces, four of which were mutation pieces, meaning he was powerful, very much so, the other thing that surprised her was that Kuro _wanted_ to be recruited, something that immediately shown the red flag, a vampire of Kuro's status wishing to be recruited to devil hood was rare, a vampire is prideful and for one to wish recruitment was unheard of, Sona believed an ulterior motive was at play but had yet to think of one that could relate to a vampire

"Sona? You there?" Kuro asked as he stared at the day dreaming devil with a confused look, Sona seemed to snap out of her musing normally and quickly address her classmate

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something unimportant, what were you saying?" Sona recovered smoothly, Kuro raised a bro at her response

"I was just wondering if you could wrestle up some papers and transfer one of Rias' new servants to the school, I can't have her home alone all day, she can use the socialization" Kuro asked as Sona nodded

"I can make some arrangements... May I ask when she will be applying?" Sona answered then asked, Kuro thought of that answer for moment

The condition of Asia was strange but not abnormal, a quick observation on her day to day skills was easy to determine that, normal and innocent at some points, but when it came to observing combat training as well as just training in general she would become quite serious even blank as if in trance, so mental training was needed so to keep her instincts in complete check, Kuro was going to nip whatever instinct she was experiencing in the bud quickly before it goes outta control at school

"I'd say Wednesday; I need to give her time in adjusting to her changes so that would be a good time" Kuro answered back as they entered the school building, Sona stepped forward with Tsubaki and bowed to Kuro politely

"Thank you for walking with us Masato-san, I will see you at class" Sona said calmly as she and Tsubaki disappeared around the corner

**[Man is she serious, the only time she crack a smile was when she called you out on your alias, I don't know about you but she is defiantly different from her sister] **Ddraig said as Kuro watched Sona and Tsubaki leave, both of whom seemed much to tense to be considered normal

"Kuro!" called out a familiar red head, turning calmly Kuro noticed Rias was walking towards him, Akeno following close behind, for a second both Akeno and Kuro locked eyes, only for her to look away, Kuro mentally shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to his master

"Good morning Rias, how was your night?" Kuro asked politely as Rias and Akeno stepped to his side

"Other than my brother and Grayfia vanishing for nearly an hour before returning, it was a good night, you?" Rias informed causing Ddraig to chuckle in Kuro's head

"It was fine... wait, your brother vanished last night? What for?" Kuro asked faking surprise

"He said it was urgent business and decided to deal with it as soon as possible" was Rias' answer as both she and Akeno never noticed his fake surprise

"Whatever it was, it must be extremely important for him to just vanish like that" Kuro reasoned as Rias nodded to Kuro

"Your right, anyways, class beckons" Rias said causing Kuro to nod and lead the girls to the first class of the day

**Later that day/ Lunch time/ school roof- **

"Wednesday will be when Asia goes to this school" Kuro said as he kept a calm expression while he spoke with Raynare on the other end of his cell

"_I'm not sure that's a good idea Kuro, her mental state is still developing, every time I mention 'combat training' she turns serious on me, putting her in this school not only jeopardizes the secret of the Youkai race but also her life as well as yours in danger" _advised the former fallen angel

"I'm aware of her condition Ray, but you should understand that socializing does help in controlling ones instincts, besides she will be in mine as well as Rias' and Akeno's class so if things do escalate then there are three powerful beings in the room to sedate her, after that a simple memory eraser spell will help clear things up, I did plan this out ya know" replied the vampire as he leaned against the chain link fence on the roof

"_I'm sure you have, just... just keep an eye on her when you take her, ok?" _said Raynare who held some emotion in her tone, this caused Kuro to smirk softly

"seems like you got all connected to her" pointed out Kuro as there was a pause on the other end of the line before it's connection was cut signalling her hanging up

**[Seems like she did connect with the little nun, that seems, odd] **said Ddraig who sounded surprised, Kuro nodded to himself while stuffing his phone away

'Sure does, the only other person she connected to be... _her_' replied the vampire who held a look of sorrow, sensing Kuro's decline in mood Ddraig quickly decided to change the subject

**[So how about those fan girls of yours, they are quite fond of you] **with Ddraig's comment Kuro smirked at his partner's change of subject and quickly followed his lead

'I can never seem to catch a break from all those fan girls, but on the other hand you gotta love the look on all those guys' faces, that shits priceless' Kuro thought as he remembered all the blown gaskets the guys had when they saw him walking with Rias and Akeno to their third class, they nearly destroyed their blood veins when he smirked to them, which was even more funny

**[I'm amazed you haven't been approached yet into a fight] **Ddraig said continuing with the conversation though it was halted when Kuro quickly sensed three approaching heart beats

'Hold that thought Ddraig; it appears I have three ballsy humans who wish to play' Kuro thought to Ddraig as he began to turn to the three fast approaching heart beats but quickly dropped his excited gaze with one of pure disappointment

On fast approach was the perverted trio who were infamous for doing various perverted actions around the campus, Motohama and Matsudo were known for their various peeping all around campus, most girls never liked to go to the changing room unless they were absolutely sure these two were nowhere in sight, and the other boy, Issei hyoudou, had various blacklisted actions such as eyeing a women's breast for long periods of time, these actions were immediately condoned by the schools populous, even the boys of the school barely talked to them in fear of losing their small chances of 'getting lucky'

'Oh you've gotta be shitting me' Kuro thought as his shoulders slacked as the three closed in

"YOU BASTARD!" the three yelled in rage as they lunged at Kuro who simply closed his eyes and leaned to the side making the three boys slam directly into the fence behind him

Once the boys fell into a moaning heap, Kuro stepped away from the perverts and snapped open a can of tomato juice and took a refreshing sip, all the while sporting a victories smirk

'Never mind' Kuro thought as he began to walk towards the door to the stairs, upon opening the door Kuro noticed a large horde of kendo girls standing on the other side of the door, kendo swords in their hands which gave the impression they were here for blood

"well what a surprise, their over there girls" Kuro said as he pointed to the three boys, once he pointed to the soon to be killed perverts Kuro quickly stepped aside with the door held open, most if not all the girls immediately ran past Kuro and gunned it to the now scared perverts

Once the high pitch screams began to erupted Kuro made his way back into the school, he may not like it when a man is hit in his pills but in order to get rid of dangerous viruses like this, one must use deadly force before it spreads

*VVV* *VVV* *VVV*

Upon re-entering the school, Kuro's cell phone began to vibrated signalling a phone call, quickly reaching in to his blazer pocket Kuro noticed it was his contract phone, meaning it was a business call, stepping into the bathroom for privacy Kuro tapped the answer button and answered the call when he learned he was alone

"Verification code 'thunder', Reaper speaking" Kuro answered professionally, for a moment there was a long pause on the other end before a female voice spoke up

"_My master gave me this number in hopes I could reach Kuro Akashiya, is that who I'm speaking to?"_ asked the voice of Grayfia who sounded a little bit worried, once Kuro extinguished who was talking too he quickly released a sigh of slight annoyance

"If you wanted to contact me you could've just used my normal cell Grayfia, not my unreachable one, but judging by who is calling me I can assume this is for the business both me and Sirzechs agreed on" Kuro answered while pinching the bridge of his nose, the new contractors usually never last long due to their sheer desperation in getting a hit done, Kuro usually avoids ad vide contractors who carry no sense in professionalism, if that's low than you can guess what else is low... the profit, but a literal deal with the devil usually carried more benefits then setbacks

"_My master has information that the Phenex clan wishes to push the dated marriage early"_ Grayfia informed seriously, last night's agreement may have rearranged a few views in Grayfia's eyes, if the 'straight to business' attitude was anything to go by

"When is this taking place exactly?" Kuro asked calmly

"_In one week, although..."_ Grayfia said while trailing off, the small amount of information Kuro was getting was starting to annoy him

"Although what? Grayfia I need the information so stop with the long drawn out pauses and list the information" Kuro ordered with a little more force

"_Riser Phenex wishes to visit Rias at the end of the school day, if you are going to get Riser to challenge Rias it's going to need to be at that time"_ Grayfia informed at a much better rate, nodding calmly at the information Kuro thought of a plan

"Will you be present? And is Rias aware of the visit?" Kuro asked starting with his plan

"_I will need to be there on be haft of the two families, as for Rias' knowledge on the visit, she doesn't know a thing, why are you asking?" _asked a confused Grayfia

"Forcing Riser into challenging Rias to a rating game will be impossible due to my zero political standings, he will simple bat my aggressions away like nothing, in order for this to work I need to use the people around me, we both know Rias wants nothing to do with Riser correct?" Kuro listed then asked to confirm mutual knowledge

"_Correct"_ answered the Gremory maid

"By this time I've come to see Rias as the caring type of person, it is also common knowledge that the Gremory family is probably the only devil family house that treats their servants like their own, so if I can aggravate Riser into threatening one of Rias' servants she will become aggravated herself, now if I know what type of person Riser is, than I can guarantee you he will use any means necessary to get what he wants, in short,your job will be calming the storm, while my job will be stirring it, simple, and at the end of all the action you will mention the idea of a rating game between both Rias and Riser, Rias will probably jump at any opportunity to escape her predicament, so the plan will fall into place at that point, the rest would be me doing what I do best... are we understood" Kuro said seriously as he checked the time on his other phone... 1:20, damn, he was late for class

"I understood your plan Akashiya-sama, I hope it works" after that the line went dead, Kuro simply cut the line and slipped the phone back into his pocket before walking calmly to his class

**-After school/ detention room- **

**[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA] **cackled Ddraig as Kuro sat in his seat with a look of annoyance playing on his face, not just 30 minutes ago Kuro was being berated by the teacher for being a haft hour late to class

'Would you shut up already! What's so funny about sitting in an empty class anyway?" Kuro mentally yelled back to the calming dragon

**[it's just the look on your face when the teacher said you would be in detention, man oh man was that funny, Hahaha, soon as he said detention you nearly shat yourself, hahaha was Akua's detention that bad?] **Ddraig asked as Kuro's eyes widened at the memory

'Don't you dare remind me' Kuro shot back with traces of fear in his tone, Ddraig for one couldn't handle Kuro's comment and began to laugh even harder

'man what a pain in the ass' Kuro thought as he noticed a angry Kiba standing by the door, though once the boy entered the room his anger vanished and was replaced with his usually princely smile, Kuro suspected it had relation to Rias' problem

"Ah Kiba what brings you here?" the teacher asked politely

"Sorry for barging in here but I came to collect Kuro Masato, he is needed at a club meeting" Kiba informed as the teacher glanced to the said teen and then to the clock and nodded

"You're in luck Kiba, his detention just expired... I hope you learned your lesson Masato-san, next time will be even longer" the teacher said to Kuro with a light glare, the boy on the other hand only nodded and grabbed his bag and departed with Kiba who immediately switched back to his previous expression

"Alright spill it, what's with the spike in demonic pressure? Kuro asked as he and Kiba walked to the occult research building, Kiba on the other hand never noticed the tone and continued to glare at the ground

"I must ask, but do you have knowledge with devil houses and their relations with each other?" Kiba asked out of the blue, Kuro immediately knew where he was going but nodded anyway, Kiba then continued

"Good, so that means you have knowledge of the Phenex family right?" Pressed the Gremory knight as he locked eyes with Kuro, lying usually became much more difficult with eye contact so Kuro was trained to keep a steady head even under pressure, the result, Kiba only saw confusion in the vampires eyes

"The Phenex family carries one of the most elite front line fighters in the underworld, directly beside the Bael family house, they also carry large political standings among the council, so yes I have knowledge about them, but the knowledge I don't have is the current situation we appear to be in, care to elaborate?" Kuro responded as Kiba widened his eyes at the level of info Kuro had over a single devil family

"just recently Rias was called by her father saying the devil heir to the Phenex clan wishes to forward their marriage, Rias on the other hand requested all members apart of her peerage to report to her side at once, other than that, that's all I got" Kiba informed as Kuro put a contemplative look on his face while telepathically ordering Raynare to grab Asia and meet him at the Occult research building

"now that you mention it I do remember coming across news on the engagement between a Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory about a few months ago, rumor says the two were to be married about the time Rias graduates school, but I never thought the date would be pushed this fast" said Kuro who held a fake surprised look, Kiba simply stared at Kuro with a look of slight surprise

"What?" asked the vampire as he noticed the stare he was getting

"I'm just wondering how you know so much about Rias' life, it's quite unsettling when you think about it" Kiba wondered as the two of them entered the old school building, Kuro simple gave the boy a wave of his hand

"when you work in my line of business the smallest amount of information can have a large impact in later jobs, and no that doesn't mean I was in line to assassinate your master, my job description lies only with disrupting weapon shipments, counter assassination, and securing curtain items for high paying buyers, and maybe the odd hit contract here and there but that's about it, anyways, this situation right here is a prime example of categorizing information, I know pretty much everything about both heirs of their respective houses, even more on the one with larger political standing" Kuro informed as Kiba nodded as he absorbed the information like a sponge

Soon both teens arrived at the occult research door and immediately entered only to notice Grayfia standing in the room, Rias was perched at here desk chair while Akeno stood to her right, Koneko was sitting in her usual seat although ignoring the dish of treats sitting at the table, to Kuro the entire atmosphere felt as dense as Canadian syrup

"Kiba I'm glad you could grab Kuro so quickly, we have important matters to attend to" Rias said as Kuro walked over to Grayfia and stuck his hand out for introduction

"I believe we haven't met, my names Kuro Akashiya" Kuro introduced himself as Grayfia only took a second to figure what Kuro was doing and decided to follow his lead, since the Akashiya name was quite well known among the supernatural, the normal reaction when meeting an Akashiya would usually be one of shock and nervousness, though Grayfia held her composure and only should mild shock

"It's nice to meet you lord Akashiya" responded Grayfia as she remained in control of her 'shock' by bowing to the Vampire politely, after a second Grayfia rose from her bow and turned to her sister-in-law with a look of slight surprise

"Lady Rias, is there any reason on why you recruited an assassin into your peerage, I know that having strong individuals in ones peerage may be beneficial in the future, but an assassin of his status is a little over the top" Grayfia said with seriousness as she glanced to Kuro who nodded calmly to her as if agreeing with her statement

"I am aware of his status among assassins Grayfia but I can assure you that Kuro has no intentions of using his skills to disrupt any form of peace among us devils, that I can definitely assure you, as for why I recruited him was simply because I saw large amounts of potential, that and the fact that he's the currant Sekiryuutei" Rias informed nonchalantly, Grayfia nearly snapped in shock, Kuro was the wielder of the boosted gear? Surly that's not true, only humans have the potential on wielding the sacred gear, not anything supernatural, glancing over to Kuro for confirmation Grayfia's eyes widened slightly more when she spotted a black and red gauntlet located on his left arm

"So you are the new Sekiryuutei... If I may ask lord Akashiya, why is the gauntlet black and red instead of the usual red and yellow?" asked Grayfia as she eyed the gauntlet with interest

"That's the vampire bloods influence, at first the gauntlet was its usual color scheme, but after a while it shifted" Kuro answered as Grayfia snapped out of her interest and directed her attention back to Rias business was beckoning and should shouldn't be distracted with Kuro's 'gift' even if it was a mystery on how he got it

"Is this all of your member's lady Rias?" asked the maid, Rias shook her head while glancing over to Kuro who nodded

not a second later and a burst of red smoke appeared in the middle of the room, from out of the smoke came Raynare as she held Asia close, long distance travel was still a work in progress for the former nun

'You called master' said Raynare through their blood link, most of the rooms occupants nearly jumped at the sudden appearance but relaxed when Raynare was seen in the smoke and only wondered how she knew she was called, giving the women a nod Kuro acknowledged the arrival of his servant while Rias walked up to Asia and patted her head gently

"Good to see you Asia, how was your training with Raynare?" asked the red head

"it's good, the training is going by just fine, Raynare has shown me quite allot about both devils as well as vampires and because of it I've come to accept who I am now" informed Asia as she smiled sweetly, to all who saw the smile noticed her new vampiric teeth, the vampiric accumulation was complete, _Physically_ that is, Psychological and mentally was still on debate

"Glad to hear you've adapted Asia" Kuro said happily as he also smiled at her, Asia seemed to blush lightly at the gesture, something that caused Raynare to giggle at the little blondes reaction, Kuro immediately knew this had to do with him but he simply ignored it, once everyone settled down Rias decided to proceed with business

"Everyone please listen up, I have something to..." Rias began but stopped when a large flurry of fire engulfed the room, causing all of the occupants in the room, besides Grayfia and Kuro to widen their eyes

**[It appears the Phenex heir has arrived] **informed Ddraig as the fire began to subside

'it appears so' retorted Kuro as the fire vanished leaving a young blonde haired man about 25 years old standing in the middle of where the fire once was, his attire consisted of a red noble blazer and a white dress shirt directly underneath, he also wore a pair of black pants and a pair black dress shoes, to finish, the man also carried himself with a overzealous noble posture, the snobby expression on his face was a dead give away to that fact

"Riser Phenex has returned to the human realm" spoke the Phenex heir in third person

"For those who do not know, this man is Lord Riser Phenex, he is of noble birth and is in line to be the third generation leader of the house of Phenex" Grayfia informed calmly as riser exhibited large amounts of a 'higher than holiness' attitude, an attitude that irked Kuro deeply

'This may be easier than I thought, the level of douchery this man possess far exceeds my expectations' thought Kuro as Riser stepped closer to the Gremory group, nose practically touching the ceiling, taking a quick glance to Rias, Kuro expected her to be shocked with the sudden appearance but all he saw was stoic anger, shock was all but nonexistent in her expression, this actually surprised Kuro, the hate was strong with this one, the odds of this plan working out were leaning much closer to his favor than he expected

"I've come to see you, my dear Rias" continued Riser, glancing to Akeno for a second Kuro gave the girl the hand signal for tea which caused the girl to nod and step out to make tea, one for the guest of course, no need to be rude right?... Well, not yet anyway

The plan Kuro was going to execute needed to wait, the atmosphere of the room should thicken before igniting the flame, any premature instigation could cause pointless violence and in this situation that was not the best thing, in order for this to work Riser must be the initiator, so first, all Kuro needed to do was let Rias and Riser talk before doing anything

"Lovely, the tea made by my Rias' queen is most delicious" complemented Riser as Akeno bowed in response

"Thank you for the complement" Replied Akeno but to Kuro it sound like she could care less

A few minutes had past and for some reason Riser managed to get Rias to sit beside him while Akeno served tea, Kuro thought he blacked the fuck out cause he never expected Rias to actually willingly sit beside the Phenex heir let alone be in the same room as him, to make matters worse, Riser seemed to have trouble in keeping his hands to himself something that was angering quite a few people in the room, even Grayfia was narrowing her eyes at the Phenex

'she must've took what I said last night seriously' Kuro thought as he tried to avert his eyes from the rather angering scene before him, a few seconds later and Rias finally had enough and stood up from the couch she was sitting on

"That's enough Riser, let it go, why don't you understand, I have no intention of ever marrying you" Rias said with much control in her emotions, Kuro had to give her props, she was controlling herself rather professionally, if this was him instead of her, Riser would've been eating out of a straw for years, color him surprised, he wasn't even in her position and his anger was to the boiling point, though it never shown externally, but inside he was a raging storm

"But Rias, Riser believes your families circumstances are still as such that you cannot afford be so selfish" replied Riser

"I have no intention of bringing my family to ruin, nor will I deny you the right to our name, but let me be clear, my husband will be my choice" pressed Rias as Kuro noticed a slight rise in Riser's demonic pressure

"You should remember it is absolutely fundamental for all devils to hold the pure blood lineage, we are still recovering from the last great war, both your father and Sirzechs agreed on this with the future of the devils in mind" Riser pressed though Kuro could notice his patience was thinner than he let on

**[I call bull-shit, this brat doesn't seem like the kind to follow customs to the letter] **said the welsh dragon as he felt a more sinister motive from the Phenex heir

'I can agree to that, all he seems interested in is Rias, I bet you any money he could actually careless about the advancement of the devil race, The only thing he cares for is what he gets at the end of the day... disgusting noble' Kuro replied venomously as he narrowed his eyes at Riser who continued to hold that angering snobbish look

"My father and my brother as well as the clan made that agreement because they are in to great of a rush, for the final time, Riser, I will not marry you" Rias said as she turned back to Phenex who appeared to have draw the final straw by gently grabbing Rias by the chin and glaring down to her, demonic pressure spiking in an act of dominance

"And for the last time Rias, Riser holds the full reputation of the house of Phenex, sullying our name is unacceptable" Riser began as he turned to the rest of Rias' peerage

'this guys pissing me off' Kuro thought angrily as he readied himself, the more he listen to Riser the more agitated he became, it was time to stir shit up

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate every one of you in this room, Rias will return to the underworld with me and _that's_ final..." Riser said but stopped when he felt the sharp end of a blade press against his neck, glancing over his shoulder Riser quickly noticed Kuro standing directly behind holding the offending knife in a reverse grip, all of Rias' peerage members picked up a shocked expression when they never noticed Kuro move

"Kuro! What are you doing?!" yelled the shocked Rias, the mentioned vampire simply gave her a simply glance, showing her the concealed anger in his eyes

"Don't even think about it" Kuro said threateningly, eyes pulsing red slightly as he pulled on the Blood kunai lightly showing his intent and seriousness

"You think you can hold me down, you lowly servant" growled Riser as he sent a quick swipe with his left arm to Kuro's side; this caused the boy to sigh as if annoyed with the response Riser gave him

Reading the predicable swing like it was a book Kuro simply caught it with his left hand while at the same time driving the blade directly through the devils arm pit, which in the end pierced the devils heart, but due to the fact he was both a devil as well as a Phenex the wound only stung... allot, in retaliation to the spike of pain, Riser quickly spun around in order to send a flaming right hook to the prepared vampire

Catching the hook with a left arm block directed to Risers wrist, all momentum built immediately ceased as Kuro gave two quick slashes to Risers chest and finishing with a stab directed to Risers right elbow, official severing the tendons, causing large amounts of pain, leaving the blade in the elbow, which left the elbow sitting in an awkward angle, Kuro quickly delivered a left knee to Risers chest, making blood spew from the blondes mouth, this showed the heart wound was still not regenerated, once the Phenex Heir was doubled over Kuro quickly spun around him and grabbed the Phenex's shirt collar and quickly tossed the blonde to the nearby wall causing minor head trauma to the back of Risers head, which caused even more pain

The power of a Phenex regenerates all forms of damage done to them, what people don't know is that they can only regenerate at alarming rates when their limbs are severed completely, completely severed limbs from a Phenex house member ignite into flames which burns the limb down to ashes, this guarantees the assured re-growth of the limb, and hence the quote 'rise from the ashes', by giving quick laceration wounds to vital areas of the body the regeneration of the wounds inflicted are slowed at a much more reasonable rate, this causes large amounts of pain due to the sheer level of tolerance devils posses to virtually critical wounds, it also allows time for the adrenaline to fade, pain wound soon flood into the nerves like a race horse, but due to the fact Riser was a Phenex member he only gave off moans of pain

"let me get this straight, you think besmirching your family name is unacceptable yet you continue to step on Rias' family name by ordering her around, in her own territory no less, threaten her peerage, and expect to get away with it scot free? Give me a break" said Kuro as he snapped his fingers, this caused the Blood Kunai's that were still embedded in the Phenex member to vanish, no sense in letting him suffer too much

Once the Blades shattered into red particles Riser slowly stood up and snapped a ferocious glared to the vampire who kept his position a few feet from him, igniting his palms into balls of fire Riser continued to glare fiercely at the assassin before him

"To think a _weak_ vampire like you could even lay a hand on me, let alone speak to me in such a manner, Riser looks forward to killing you" Growled the Phenex, once the arrogant devil said the word 'weak' Kuro's eyes shifted from his previous expression of anger to a more darkened and dangerous glare, but before Kuro could do anything Grayfia chose that moment to intervene, causing Kuro to freeze in his steps

"There is no need for anymore unnecessary violence, lord Akashiya, lord Riser, as you may know, I'm here on orders of lord Sirzechs, meaning there will be no disruption of peace, if this occurs again I will be forced to remove the both of you from this room" warned Grayfia as Kuro continued to glare at Riser darkly, Riser smirked at the vampire when he was the one to get the last word in, it was a small victory but when a noble wins in anything it's a massive eruption in ego, releasing a tired but slightly nervous sigh at the situation before her, Grayfia quickly continued but with more forcefulness in her tone

"Lord Sirzechs anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort, and as such, he has assigned me a last resort, should communication breakdown and If Lady Rias continues to put her personnel needs above the needs of her family, she is to settle this via a rating game with lord Riser" Grayfia informed causing Rias' eyes to widen at the opportunity provided

Kuro simply walked over and leaned on Rias' desk to cool off, his job was down and all he had to do was wait, Kuro predicted that Rias could care less about the fact that she would be going against Riser in the said rating game, in her eyes, no matter what she had to face, it was a way out, though he was mildly surprised when she stopped to think about her options

"A rating game? What's that" asked Asia as she appeared to be confused this caused Akeno to snap out of her apparent glee at seeing the Phenex heir in pain and to quickly addressed the former maiden's confusion

"A rating game is what noble devils play in order to determine a winner through live combat; the evil pieces were incorporated into the devil society for this matter as well as helping increase devil numbers by resurrecting humans into their ranks" explained Akeno as Kiba nodded, Asia seemed to understand the explanation but Kuro grew slightly nervous when the former nuns heart rate speed up at the mention of 'live combat'

'It appears Raynare was correct, live combat does catch her attention' Kuro thought as Raynare glanced over to him; she must've noticed Kuro's expression and tuned in to explain

"_I forgot to inform you master, but I took the liberty in suppressing Asia's blood lust through training her mind, she is unaware of the seals I placed in her so if she does go outta control it will be much easier to subdue her"_ informed Raynare as Kuro nodded to her in thanks, the seals were harmless to anyone since they just limit the pressure output of her demonic pressure seals, this would make her much weaker than a normal rampaging vampire, and would also keep damage to a minimum if she lost control in a class room

'This situation has become too unstable for inexperienced combatants and I may have an angry noble on my hands so could you try to keep an eye on Asia for now Ray? I'd rather not risk her losing control here, if something does arise I would prefer lethal force to be avoided at all cost' asked Kuro as Raynare simply nodded in response, directing his attention back to the matter at hand Kuro noticed Riser had picked up his past arrogant expression seemingly forgetting what had just happened

"Riser has competed in multiple rating games and has scored many points for himself, as for my inexperienced bride, she hasn't even qualified for the games let alone competed in one" Riser informed smugly

'Seems to me Riser thinks he's in his own territory now' Kuro thought as he observed Risers posture

**[No kidding, once that maid mentioned rating game he got all smug again, he even looks like he forgot that ass kicking you gave him] **added Ddraig as Kuro nodded

"Rias? Is this group of devils all you have in your peerage?" asked the Phenex Heir as he scanned the five servant devils, Kuro smirked when he noticed the Phenex heir avoided eye contact when he looked over to him, Rias in response simply closed her eyes and crossed her arms as if she haft expected him to address her lack of servants

"And so what if they are" came the forced response

"Hahaha" laughed Riser who simply turned and snapped his fingers causing a flaming magic circle to erupt a few feet from where Riser was standing, not a second later and fifteen girls of varies ages ranging from 16-24 years old appeared from out of the magic circle

"So he has a full set huh?" Kuro said aloud as he studied the new arrivals, most of them held moderate demonic pressure, if his senses was accurate then the purple haired women who wielded the staff held the most demonic pressure which meant she was the queen, if Kuro was going by pressure alone then this would be a close match but he knew better than to judge someone by just that fact alone, one of the most notorious sayings in rating games was 'even a pawn can take down a king' this goes to show that demonic pressure wasn't always the key to victory, it took a tactful mind as well as skill

"And why am I not surprised that all of his peerage members are female" Kuro added as both Kiba and Akeno as well as Raynare couldn't help but chuckle at Kuro's comment this caused Riser to glare in Kuro's direction

"You continue to speak among noble devils, lowly devils like you should really know their place" Growled Riser as Kuro simply shrugged his shoulders while trying to suppress a chuckle

"Well this _lowly_ devil here sent you on your ass not too long ago, so if I'm lowly then what are you?" asked Kuro rhetorically as Risers eye twitched at the retort, since Risers peerage was here, you can imagine the displeasure they had when the devil before them insulted their master, the intense glares directed to Kuro added to that thought, in response to Kuro's 'disrespect' Riser chose to act on his anger... inadvertently obviously

"Mira..." ordered Riser as a blue haired girl stepped forward, her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat, she seemed to wear bandages on her forearms and shins, black guards were also seen sitting over her hands, for footwear, she wore a pair of zōri sandals, her weapon of choice was a wooden staff with rags on each tip

Predictably the blue haired female charged Kuro with the intent to injure him, being as prepared as he was Kuro simply prepared to avoid the staff and deal with the situation accordingly

When the pawn came to a reasonable proximity to him, Kuro was about to avoid the approaching women but stopped when he spotted two blue magic circles appear above and under the fast approaching pawn who froze when she was in between both magic circles, as soon as she was stopped, the pawn was then forced to her knees due to the sheer level of pressure put into the spell, this event caused all in the room to widen their eyes when they saw Grayfia holding her arm outward towards the Phenex pawn

'Gravity magic huh?' Kuro thought as he watched the Gray haired maid slowly move the pawn back to Risers peerage, once the pawn was put down the Gremory house maid addressed the ever growing situation with a hard expression of discipline and professionalism

"If you are quite done lord Riser I believe lady Rias has to give her answer before you start fighting with her peerage" advised Grayfia as Riser Growled at his failed attempt at getting to Kuro, without waiting for a reply from the Phenex heir, the Gremory maid quickly shifted to Rias

"That being said, lady Rias? What is your answer? Do you wish to face Lord Riser in a rating game? Or should I contact your brother and tell him you will deny his offer?" at the mention of her name Rias quickly snapped from her thoughts and nodded her head at the Gray haired maid

"I will accept the offer, I can't take this opportunity lightly so please notify my brother on my choice" Rias responded as Grayfia nodded at the red head, Riser on one hand seemed to know that he was no longer needed and simply walked over to his peerage members in order to depart but not before giving a final taunt to his future opponent

"Riser looks forward to our match my lovely Rias, and as for you, you low class devil, I look forward to putting you in your place" warned Riser as Kuro simply waved at the glaring Phenex

"Likewise cup cake" was his mocking reply, the last thing Kuro saw before the fire engulfed Riser and his peerage was a deadly glare that would usually send a weak individual to a shuddering wreck, Kuro however wasn't a weak individual

"When will this rating game take place Grayfia?" Asked Rias

"The rating game will take place in exactly ten days, what you do in that time is entirly up to you" responded Grayfia as the red headed devil nodded

"As much as I hate being handed a handicap in a situation like this I can't help but take it with open arms, what do you think Akeno?" said Rias as she asked for her queens opinion

"In all honesty the ten days is much better than heading against Riser immediately, he has too much experience for us to just take him on now, instead we should use this time to train our selves" replied the raven haired girl

"Yes I was thinking that as well" Rias said in agreement, unbeknownst to the four devils who were planning out the next ten days Kuro walked over to Grayfia and tapped her on the back without uttering a single word Kuro created a small telepathic link for communication purposes

'testing testing' joked Kuro as Grayfia seemed a little shocked before concealing it, putting two and two together Grayfia made no eye contact with the vampire devil and instead held a small frown

'_That was much more hectic then I thought you had planned it Akashiya-sama'_ Grayfia said in a rather angry tone

'Isn't that why your here?' asked Kuro rhetorically causing the gray haired maid to falter in her anger

'_Anyways, I will inform lord Sirzechs of the progression of the plan, what will you do in the mean time' _asked Grayfia as she ignored Kuro's last remark, for a moment Kuro pondered the question, the ten days was going to be extremely useful, Kuro could obviously guess the ten day gap was all Sirzechs' plan from the start, the maou was a smart man, Sirzechs probably wanted him to give a few experienced tips to Rias as well as her peerage for the rating game

'just inform your husband on Rias' choice, in the mean time I'll see what I can do in these ten days' answered Kuro as Grayfia nodded and quickly cut the telepathic link

"Now that that is done I'll inform your brother on your answer, I will see you in ten days" informed Grayfia as she bowed to the red head

"Yes, I'll see you then Grayfia" once she finished her reply Grayfia vanished in a red magic circle

"Its settled, for the next ten days we will use one of my family's house resorts as a place to train without the worry of unsettling the humans" informed Rias as she smiled to the devils before her, walking up to Raynare who had yet to say a thing Kuro was shocked to see she was asleep

'Ray?... you-there?' wondered Kuro as he waved his hand in her face after a second the fallen vampire finally snapped to it

'Were you- asleep?' pressed Kuro as he noticed Raynares haft open eyes

'_Sorry master, it's just that I've been training Asia nonstop, she has been quite determined in growing in her abilities' _replied Raynare as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

'well if you didn't hear, for the next ten days Asia and I will be going on a training trip with Rias and the others, so why don't you get some rest for now while we're gone' Kuro advised, placing a hand on his cheek Raynare gave Kuro a soft peck on the cheek in thanks

'_As you wish, my kind master'_ said the fallen vampire as she gave her master a kind haft a sleep smile, walking by her master Raynare gave a small wave to the devil peerage before vanishing in red smoke, giving off a feint sigh Kuro turned to the peerage behind him

"When will we be leaving?" asked the vampire devil

"As soon as possible, why?" answered Rias as the others went to gather their belongings leaving only Asia and Rias with the devil vampire

"I just have a few things I'd like to grab before we head out, I'll be back before you know it" informed Kuro as he vanished in a familiar fashion as Raynare had a few seconds ago, leaving the two remaining devils in confusion

**-Kuro's residents-**

Kuro soon snapped into existence with a soft 'poof' as he landed in his 'office' and was immediately greeted with no movement or acknowledgment from his resident AI, this could only be one thing, Kuro had a visitor

"hello Sirzechs, I see you wanted to catch me before I left off on my little 'vacation'" said Kuro with a sarcastic tone, in response to being called out, the maou previously mention stepped out from the shadows of the room and stood a few feet from the black haired vampire

"It's good to see your mood has changed, tired and grumpy doesn't suit you well" said the red headed maou as he waved at Kuro who simply gave off a sigh

"What can I do for you Sirzechs?" asked Kuro tiredly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose

"Nothing of any true concern Kuro-kun, all I simply wish is for you to full fill another request of mine, this one will be crucial in your rating game against Riser" said Sirzechs as he smiled to the vampire

"And what might that be?" asked Kuro

"Here" said the maou simply as he handed him a piece of paper, taking the paper Kuro examined it and noticed each member of Rias' peerage including herself was on a list with various amounts of information ranging from strengths and weaknesses

"Do you understand what I'm getting at?" asked Sirzechs as Kuro looked up to the red head

"Yeah I understand, use the list in order to close the gap between their weaknesses and strengths through intense training, by the lack of information on how to train them I'm guessing I'm free to do as I please?" said Kuro as he gave a questioning look to Sirzechs who simply smirked at the reply

"Of course, though I still would prefer them to be alive after this 'intense' training of yours" replied Sirzechs as Kuro chuckled

"Oh they'll be alive alright... A little sore, but otherwise alright, but what makes you think I will be the one training them?" asked the vampire as Sirzechs smirked at him

"Well, out of all of Rias' peerage you alone have more live combat experience then all of them, so it would be understandable for Rias to ask you for tips on combat, if she does ask you, simply inform her you have devised a list of things you wish to help them improve on" informed the devil who shrugged his shoulders, Kuro for one raised an eye brow at Sirzechs passively

"What? I know for a fact she will lean towards anyone who can help her improve for this particular rating game, you being the only candidate to fit that bill, so I can assure you she will ask for your input or even your help completely" explained Sirzechs as Kuro simply crossed his arms

"I'll see what I can do" Kuro said finally as he stuffed the list into his back pocket

Once Sirzechs heard Kuro's response the red headed maou simply clapped his hands and acknowledged the vampire with a gleeful smile

"Now that I've told you of what I wish, I'll be going, I hope you can get Rias and her peerage up to strength for her first rating game Kuro" said the maou as Kuro simply waved his hand in a dismissive manner

"This rating game will not be engineered from the outside Sirzechs, I will train Rias and follow her plans to the letter, I may be the one to deal the finishing blow but in the end it will be her victory, not mine, or yours, only hers" Kuro informed as he held a serious expression, Sirzechs smiled at the answer

"Good answer... Kuro-kun" and with that final response, the devil soon vanished in a red shimmer of demonic pressure, Once the maou was gone Kuro moved to the office desk and reinitialized all power to Alpha, soon all of the previous information panels Kuro had used materialized into their holographic state

"You there Alpha?" asked Kuro as he waited for a reply, he didn't need to wait long

"_Of Course sir, due to electrical interference I was forced to shut down in order to save all relative information you have stored in your vault" _informed Alpha

"Don't worry about it, I just have a question" dismissed Kuro

"_Ask away sir" _replied the AI

"Back when I first activated the system you informed me that I could take you with me for whatever reason I see fit, would care to elaborate?" Question Kuro

"_Certainly... my on board tactical functions always me to send a fragment of my full capabilities along with whoever holds this device" _informed Alpha as a compartment opened a few feet to Kuro's right on the desk, the device was a near identical version of an OPSAT wrist computer used by special forces, although Kuro was mostly surprised on how much cool shit was stored in the damn desk than the 'OPSAT'

"_This wrist mounted computer can be used to house a fragment of my on board tactical interface, it will be limited for knowledge so I would like to ask what you will be using the device for?" _asked alpha as Kuro nodded

"Preferably for studying ones training progression as well as an accurate Strengths and weaknesses list" informed Kuro

"_I will begin to integrate all desired functions you have listed sir, this may take a few moments" _after a few minutes Kuro returned to the office after he had gathered all his stuff he would be using on this 'trip'

"Are all integrations installed Alpha?" asked the vampire as he walked over to the 'OPSAT' looking wrist computer

"_I've taken the liberty in adding a second device that would help in getting solid readings in training progressions as well as accurate stats in weaknesses and strengths" _alpha informed as the devil noticed a pair of sunglasses were sitting beside the hooked up Wrist computer, they looked like a pair of Oakley Sports Sunglasses in black, again Kuro was more interested in how much stuff was stored in the desk/chest

"_Would you like to test the functions before you use them?" _Asked the AI

"Sure, what do you got for me?" replied Kuro as he put the Wrist computer on his left forearm

Upon Kuro's reply the blue panels that were floating around the room vanished and were replaced with a blue holographic arena that covered the whole room, a few seconds after the arena appeared two red holographic dummies also appeared

"_In order to activate the lenses capture functions you must wear the sunglasses sir" _advised Alpha as Kuro had yet to put the sunglasses on

"Yeah yeah I know" answered Kuro as he reluctantly put the glasses on, wearing sunglasses inside made Kuro feel like a douche bag, but once the glasses were on Kuro noticed a blue button appear on the 'OPSATs' screen, giving the button a simply tap, the inside of the sunglasses lenses set themselves to the exact lighting of the room as well as a array of blue HUD features filled the interior of the lens, mostly have to do with stamina levels and physical injury status, the 'OPSATs' screen however, had even more features ranging from CQC prowess to long range and magic capabilities, there was even an expectation bar that helped determine an individual person's base level by just looking at them

"Damn Alpha, you outdid yourself with these" comment Kuro as he kept his attention on the wrist computer

"_Thank you sir... May I start the simulation?" _

"Please do" answered the vampire, in a second the two red 'dummies' began to battle in a variety of different styles and forms, they demonstrated magic combat, CQC combat, sword combat, and other weapon based combat, all in all, Kuro thought the combination of the wrist computer and the sunglasses made combat observation Childs play, at the end of the simulation Kuro had managed to evaluate the skills of magic, CQC, and sword combat all the way down to strengths, faults in ones steps as well as various amounts of corrections that could be manual made, this was all down by just watching the combat, the sunglasses pointed out all the faults in steps as well as hesitation in spell casting without Kuro needing to pay attention

"Ho-ly shit, I'm so not using these in real combat, it would take absolutely no skill in studying opponents what so ever" Kuro said as he pressed the power down button on the wrist computer and hooked the sunglasses on his shirt collar

"_I wouldn't recommend using them in live combat sir, they are only useful in observation, evaluation, and training purposes" _added Alpha

"I guessed as much, anyways I'm off, hold the fort for me Alpha" said Kuro as he gathered his bag and walked out the door

"_Of course sir" _replied Alpha as he shut down his external communications and reactivated his security systems which was now fully upgraded with electrical burst protection, Alpha may not say it out loud but have been forced into a 'sleep mode' two times in a row was beginning to weigh on his nerve clusters, in other words... he was annoyed

**-Gremory vacation house/ 5:14 pm/ Monday/ training day 1-**

It had been a few hours before they arrived at the Gremory vacation house, Kuro himself was surprised that the 'resort' was actually really far from any sort of civilization, the house itself was rather huge to be a Vacation resort, a mansion was a more accurate description

By simply looking at it, Kuro guessed there was probably more than 15 rooms with a few hundred square feet of space, this place was defiantly the preferable place to train, the vast acres of land, the open space, and the sheer separation from all forms of civilization made the 'mansion' a rather perfect place to cut loose in training especially for a group of nonhumans, just outside of the massive 'mansion' was a large field that was perfect for what Kuro had in mind, and just before they arrived Kuro was mildly surprised when Rias did in fact approach him on what could be done in order to help improve themselves for the upcoming rating game

Since he was informed on this particular line of conversation with Sirzechs, Kuro informed the red head on a schedule he made up on his own which was an obvious lie, though Rias seemed to believe his words without any suspicion and even said she was glad he had put the time into making a list

The others were mildly surprised when Rias informed them of their new 'coach' as what Kuro felt was a necessary title, Asia was probably the most exited out of the whole peerage due to having been trained by Kuro personally, the others however seemed to be in their natural individual attitudes

Kiba was serious with the whole training thing, it was a rather big surprise with that, Kuro thought the boy was calm and happy, but when he's off the school grounds Kiba is actually very serious, whatever rocked his past sure hit him hard

Akeno just exhibited her original care free attitude, though, one could see the tension in her eyes, other than the few spikes in heart beat, Akeno was rather calm, Kuro thought it was because she was the second oldest member of the peerage

Koneko's expression was her usual emotionless façade but at this point Kuro had no clue what could be going on in her head, her emotions the other day were a large surprise to the vampire, whatever happened to her must've been less then memorable, if Kuro remembered correctly Koneko was a Nekomata, he hadn't fully called her out on it yet due to their expressions as well as their increase in heart rate when he hinted at it the first time he met the peerage, Kuro then remembered when an incident happened with the devils which involved the Nekomata species, the incident caused an uproar with the devil council who then ordered the massacre of almost all of the Nekomata in order to avenge a _single_ legendary Senjutsu teacher, Kuro himself was disgusted with the supposed 'justice' they thought they were doing, it took nearly all four Maou's to calm the council and their cries for vengeance and once the council was silenced some of the people started _hunting _the Neko species as if they were animals even going so far as keeping them as pets, those families were soon disbanded

Business was booming at that time of the largest manhunt in devil history, even some of most of the highest ranking nobles in the Youkai society tried to get contracts with the famous vampire assassin to see if he could help them catch a Nekomata and help them get a large sum of money as well as a favor with the council, Kuro's answer was flipping the birdie and rolling a few heads, honor was one of Kuro's main ideals, if you had no honor then your death by the 'blood reapers' hands would be less then honorable, Kuro wasn't even punished for ending the lives of the 'nobles', the respect for the Youkai families who involved themselves with the idea of catching a Nekomata were immediately dismissed and some were even burned down, this was probably the only time Kuro witnessed his species show a fraction of having a heart, during the whole Nekomata hunt, Kuro's family housed almost 15 of the ever diminishing species, Kuro even befriended a family of Nekomata who were now fundamental financial supporters to the Shuzen and Akashiya family house, two of which handle contract filing for Kuro personally

Out of all of Rias' peerage, Koneko was probably the only one to have gone through something worse than the rest, Koneko experienced her species being nearly exterminated because of the dumb actions of a single individual, even if she didn't show it on her face, her mental condition was probably vary fragile

After the devils were informed of their new 'coach' they immediately went to their own rooms to change into more training fit clothing and as soon as they returned Kuro sported a pair of black combat pants, a pair of military grade nano fibred shoes, and a long sleeved Reebok under armor shirt, his wrist computer as well as his glasses were also being worn, the others simply wore the schools track suits, the girls had red while Kiba wore a gray track suit

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" asked Kiba as he was the first to return, the others soon followed

"These will help me determine where you guys stand strength wise, don't ask how because I am not explaining it... Too complicated to anyways" Kuro informed as the others simply nodded their heads to the vampire

"Before you start Kuro I would like to thank you for helping us improve" thanked Rias as the others nodded along with her, Kuro simply shook his head at her thankful praise

"You don't need to thank me Rias, I am apart of your peerage after all, if I simply stand bye while you guys train without tips from an experienced individual then the gap between us will be much more disasters than it is now, this training will help in keeping you guys up to speed with both my abilities as well as increase your chemistry with not just me but with everyone else" replied Kuro as Akeno raised a brow

"I didn't know the gap was as big as you say, didn't we defeat you a week ago?" said Akeno as she looked to the vampire with a smirk

"As much as that experienced hurt me both physically as well as take a huge chunk out of my pride, I will sadly have to crush your pride as well Akeno" said Kuro as he smirked at the raven haired sadist

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba as Asia looked a little confused at what the devils were talking about

"What I mean is, during that whole battle I was using only forty percent of my full power" informed the vampire who caused the entire peerage except Asia to take a reaction shot

Rias was the most shocked out of them all, it was under her impression that she and her peerage were fairing against Kuro rather evenly, well, as even as nearly using almost all of their power to knock him down one while he seemed to knock them around like bowling pins, if he was only using forty percent of his full power then Kuro was much more powerful then she anticipated and yet again Kuro had managed to surprise her and his abilities

"So the gap between us is that much of a problem huh? If that's the case then we seriously need to step up our game if we wish to fight on the same playing field, is that what will be doing?" asked Kiba as he looked even more determined than before, almost all of them seemed more determined in their own way

"Yes, this training will help close the gap between us at a much more acceptable level, in order for us to stand a chance against Riser who has played more rating games then us, we must become a unit that works just as efficient as peanut butter and jelly" Kuro said seriously, in response to Kuro's words Rias nodded in absolute agreement

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger" quoted Rias who smiled to the vampire who smiled widely to her in return

"So what are we doing first Kuro-kun?" asked the raven haired devil as Kuro turned to her

"I won't be doing anything, you guys on the other hand need to pass a test that is almost impossible to fail" Kuro said as Kiba gained a confused expression

"What kind of test?"

"Simple really, for the next few hours I'm going to pit every single one of you against each other, the reason is so I can determine both your weaknesses as well as strengths, this will help me accurately determine how much strain you will go through for the next ten days, Asia, you'll be in charge of healing injuries if they are sustained... Which is a guarantee" informed the black haired teen; by the expressions on the others faces Kuro suspected they didn't expect to be battle each other, Asia just nodded happily to her master

"First up... Kiba and Akeno" ordered Kuro as the two mentioned didn't expect the match up which made them a little hesitant

"Don't you think the matchup is a little stacked in Akeno's favor? She is the queen after all" said Rias as she studied what could be gained with the two before her, Kuro felt no need in answering and simply glanced to the two to show he was dead serious, once the two noticed the stare from their 'coach' the two stepped over from the peerage group and situated themselves a good distance away from each other

"Good luck Kiba-san, Akeno-san" yelled Asia as she waved to the two devils who responded by waving back

Before the match commenced Kuro quickly tapped power button on the wrist computer and noticed the familiar blue HUD features appear on the lenses of his shades, giving a nod to the two of them both Akeno and Kiba commenced their sparring match

Since Kiba's evil piece was specialized in sword and speed combat the blonde quickly vanished from his spot in the field and reappeared in front of the smirking raven haired girl, but what surprised everyone was the complete synchronization the two showed when they started to trade swings and magic volleys, Kuro guessed the surprise was because they never actually sparred against each other in the first place, Akeno was using a magic armor like magic that bathed the arms and legs with a thin layer of yellow energy this helped her redirect and parry oncoming strikes so she could send her pale yellow lightning to the sword wielding knight though Kiba answered by blocking the lightning with his blade

During the whole battle Kuro noticed a message appear on his wrist computer and tapped the blinking red light, upon opening the message Kuro noticed the screen play back to when Kiba blocked the lightning strike without any sort of shock from the lightning, the wrist computer then pointed out a soft blue glow inside the blonde haired knight, feeling his interest piqued, Kuro tapped the soft blue light which caused the screen to give a full description of the light which was actually a sacred gear, this surprised Kuro cause even he didn't notice it when he battled the peerage a week ago

'So if that's the case, then Kiba was hardly using his sacred gear as well, I gotta hand it to the kid, sure pulled me for a loop, all he did was summon those blades of his, none of them did any form of magical damage' Kuro summarized, placing a hand on his chin Kuro turned back to the knight and observed him more thoroughly

Kuro's observation was soon confirmed when Kiba swung his blade which sent a stream of flames to the queen who simply stopped the oncoming fire storm with a wave of her hand causing a wall of ice to for in front of her

**[Seems to me that you're not the only one with surprises, I myself am surprised the boy concealed his gear from me, something of that power can't be hidden that well] **pitched in Ddraig as the two devils continued to trade blows, though both of them seemed to be on equal playing field, not even once did they connect in their strikes, glancing over to the peerage beside him Kuro was mildly amused with the surprised expressions on the faces of Rias and Koneko, Asia however, simply held an awed expression at the display before her

**[I'm guessing they haven't sparred against each other** **or else they would've noticed the same thing as we are right now] **chucked Ddraig as Kuro chuckled himself

'It appears so' said Kuro as he cut the link with Ddraig and went back to doing his job

Pulsing his demonic pressure Kuro quickly halted the spar and caught the attention of all the occult research members

"That's good for now, Kiba, Akeno, good work" complemented the vampire as the two simply nodded

"Your gonna be up again Kiba this time your opponent Is Koneko, get ready" Kuro instructed as Kiba stayed where he was and waited for the white haired Nekomata to get ready, once the two were in combat stances and waiting for the go ahead Kuro gave the pending green light with another nod

"May I ask again what this is showing us?" asked the ever confused red head; Akeno however fell silent when she thought of what the spars were doing

"If you haven't notice yet, you will when you're sparring, all things make more sense when they are seen, not heard" answered the vampire causing Rias to puff her cheeks in light annoyance, chuckling to himself at the agitated devils expression Kuro was surprised none of them noticed what he was hinting at, not even Rias noticed... It seemed noble training was mediocre after all

'This is gonna be a long ten days' sighed Kuro as he pinched the bridge of his nose, after the same thing with Akeno and Kiba occurred with Koneko and Kiba meaning no hits were landed, the rooks durability outlasted the strength of Kiba's sword while Kiba's speed was much faster for Koneko to follow with her movements but he never landed any fast strikes because of her sharp reaction time, so after all of the sparring between them was finished the only thing they sustained was stamina lose

With the strengths Kuro gathered by the past two matches Kuro finally selected a more understandable match up

"Last match is Akeno and Rias" ordered Kuro as he fiddled with his wrist bracer, highlighting all relevant data and storing them into a save file he could use later this week, this would allow Kuro to hold onto data he could use later in comparison to base skills and developed skills

Once the match between the two beauties commenced the peerage besides Kuro noticed the difference in magic prowess to their own, Rias distributed large amounts of destructive power but Kuro felt like it was slightly held back, Akeno should pure basic instinct in her abilities in lightning magic as well as a few more common magic spells she even showed her skill in casting rare magic, such as, illusion magic, and the glass wall defence magic, to say these women were skilled was an understatement, but in order to defeat a greater foe, they need to be more than skilled

After a total of twenty minutes the two finally started to show signs of getting tired, to fight nonstop for twenty minutes without fatigue was good... for a human, the lack in cardio was slightly shocking, by just observing their cardio levels Kuro noticed that in all of their matches Kiba was probably the only one to hold a rough speed of a middle class vampire for more than an hour, this was probably because he was part of the kendo club at school which helped him keep his cardio, the others however were a different story

By the cardio levels the three other devils had, showed the only physical training they did was fighting stray devils and normal every day workouts, their bodies may seem toned to the core in human standards but in supernatural standards they lacked, if they wished to stay with Riser Phenex in the rating game then Kuro was going to push each and every one of them to the very core, this was not gonna be a walk in the park for any of them, and Kuro was no exception

**-Gremory vacation resort/ Monday/ 7:48pm/ Kuro's room-**

Situating himself in his room, Kuro was busy planning the next course of the week while everyone else was down stairs eating supper, the test Kuro had made the devils go through was one of the ten tests he himself went through to get into active shape for his assassin training, both his assassin training as well as his ten day training were two completely different routines, so incorporating the ten day training program would help the devils improve just like he did while avoiding the assassin side of his training regime all together... no need to be a hypocrite

With day ones test and observation out of the way the second day was simple...

**-The next day/ 7:00/ training day 2-**

"Individual training?" asked a confused Kiba as the others stood in front of Kuro who was wear combat gear

"Yup, for this day I will be take everyone of you aside to evaluate you on your skills and weaknesses, and give pointers to them if they are a hindrance to your growth in this training week" informed the vampire

"What will the others do while you train them individually?" question Rias who seemed have slightly tired eyes, ignoring the blatant bodily response to early morning training days Kuro answered the red heads question with a smirk

"Since you are the king of this peerage Rias, you will be last on my individual training list, the reason is so you can keep the waiters warmed up while I do my magic, if they are aren't warmed up before I train them then this will be a waste of time" with the reply given to her, Rias simply nodded in understanding

Before he went and chose a random devil to take aside Kuro paused in thought, this individual training was considered unethical in his father's eyes so Kuro needed to choose the one who wouldn't react the worst first

"Kiba, follow me" chose Kuro as he walked past the boy towards a more secluded zone in the field which was lined off with trees and bushes, once the two arrived Kiba seemed confused with the need of seclusion

"What's with the need for seclusion?"

"It's to help you feel alone and cornered" answered the vampire like it was the most normal thing ever, at the response Kiba began to have doubts with what Kuro had in mind with the training but kept quiet,  
>a few minutes later and the two found an opening in the thick tree line<p>

"Here will do" said Kuro as Kiba finally asked his unanswered question

"About the cornered and alone thing, what's that suppose to mean?" Kiba asked as Kuro glanced to him

"How much more dangerous does an predator get when it's cornered and cut off from its pack?" counter questioned Kuro as Kiba analyzed the response, once Kiba found the answer the boy began to widen his eyes causing Kuro to smirk

"Seems to me you understand the concept" said the vampire as he raised his right hand which was suddenly wielding his silver sword, upon glancing at the blade Kiba felt an uneasiness creep up his spine, when Kuro first used the blade against the stray devil a week ago Kiba was interested in what power Kuro's blade possessed but now the blade made him feel like he wanted nothing to do with it

"Since you understand the concept, you understand that in order for you to grasp the full idea of what I will be doing you must understand the feeling of being cornered; you must understand the feeling of being alone cut off from all forms of assistance, if you understand these basic fundamental facts of predator a prey then you have completed the test I've given you" explained Kuro as he slide his hand down the blades length and started to walk towards the blonde knight

"Now then... are you ready?"

**A/N: and that's a wrap, man this chapter was one hell of an uphill battle, seemed like my whole entire system fought against me in writing this chapter, I had absolutely no motivation for this, now I know why writers love reviews so much, it's the main source of their motivation, it's basically our oil and gas, without it, we end up writing bland chapters, thank god I planned this one out before I ran outta 'moto'**

**Anyways I've got a few things to point out before a lose a good fraction of viewers, the Rosario+vampire fraction of the story will make its appearance soon I wouldn't want to rush getting to that part because I've planned out most of the larger impacting parts of the story and they will make an appearance shortly so bear with me **

**As for the main plot, I wouldn't go judging it as another cliché servant story just yet (even though it is already), it may seem like I'm following the canon story allot but I can assure you guys it will start to trail off to my own story quite soon I'm just using it as a base to help me get to my tracks**

**Fillers will hardly make an appearance other than the familiar part cause I would like to get a companion for Kuro to help him in his upcoming 'tasks', if you want to suggest anything go for it, just make sure it fits for an assassins play style and it isn't ugly as fuck such as insects, troll types, spiders, or any other creepy creatures you wouldn't want to cuddle with, and IF you guys do want some filler episodes/ chapters then don't hesitate to put them in your review**

**Redkama- as for the ending, I do feel as though it sucked XP but it was either a shitty ending or for me to continue that long ass chapter until my hands fell off cause I had a burst of motivation to continue XD anyways, I try to keep the endings more impacting**

**Anyways since this is the holidays I would like to wish you guy's a merry Christmas and a happy** **Hanukkah, and for you guy's to party your damn asses of in the new years... *Tips glass* cheers mates **


End file.
